


247

by Aromance91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Control Issues, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Ian is a Junior, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Light BDSM, M/M, Mickey is a history teacher, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overdose, Possessive Behavior, Protective Gallaghers (Shameless US), Protective Mickey Milkovich, Punishments, Rape Recovery, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, attempted rape/non con (not Gallavich), heavy stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Ian loves to party and do drugs.  He's 16 and raves are his favorite past time until he meets Mickey his teacher. They start to see each other and the lines start to blur leaving Mickey with a choice, try to lock Ian down, show him love in only a way he can.. or leave him to battle his demons alone.





	1. Candy Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearsbeetsbattlestargalactica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsbeetsbattlestargalactica/gifts).



> This is a teacher/student kink with light BDSM elements. Roleplay. THIS IS NOT A BDSM FIC. Please read the tags carefully. I'm really enjoying this fic and I think you will too. The journey both boys go on and the obstacles they overcome makes me warm and tingly. Thank you for reading and as always comments and kudos appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another WIP i know i know lol. Dont worry I got it on lock down. This was prompted to me.
> 
> Mickey gets a blowjob in a glory hole and must know who the mouth belongs to. She has been waiting since December so hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to my bestie and beta the lovely Jessica92 for keeping me on task and helping me organize my ideas. Also for sending me this song!! <3 and to Vich for making sure I stayed true to my stlye. Love you ladies xoxo
> 
> Enjoy

 

He curled his fingers around the top of the bathroom stall. “Fuuck” he groaned as the skilled mouth on the other side sucked him off. He’d thought about staying in tonight. You would think between class tomorrow and the stack of papers that still needed to be graded on his desk at home he probably should’ve, but then he would have missed out on possibly..no definintly the best blow job of his life.

“You like that huh? Happy I was here tonight aren't you?” the drunken voice blabbed from the other side. He hated that shit. If he wanted to fuckin talk he wouldn’t be gettin his dick sucked through a glory hole in some run down bar bathroom at the The White Swallow. “Save the chit chat for somebody else Cupcake. I don't got all night..uh fuck!” His eyes rolled back as he relished the warm mouth on the other side.

“I heard that. Told you . What would you do if I wasn’t here hm? Probably get a shitty tug job and leave all disappointed, not with me though..nope.”

He felt lips brush over the tip of his dick and chant “not with me” then they encased him again and slowly...painfully fuckin slowly slid down his shaft until he felt the soft wet skin on the back of the guys throat. Suddenly there was a bang on the stall wall throwing him from his serene moment.”the fuck man?” he huffed but the guy banged again and started moving his mouth up and down faster and faster. “Ohh ok. I got you now.” He held tightly onto the top of the stall and started thrusting in and out, the mouth on the other side licked and sucked turning him into a pathetic mess of whimpers and moans. Fuck it was good. “Shit..fuck.” he felt the tightness in his balls as a warmth took over him, rushing through his body. “Gonna cum s..stop..gonna” he tilted his head back and licked his lips and stared at the off white ceiling as he filled a strangers throat with hot cum. The mouth sucked him clean then planted another kiss on the tip of his now spent dick. “Well that was fun. See ya” the voice said in a way too upbeat manner. You would never have guessed the person attached to that voice had just been kneeling on the dirty bathroom floor suckin his dick like a pro. Guy didn't ask him for money but maybe it was a freebie. Give him a taste so he'll come back wanting more. Sneaky fucker. He heard water run for several seconds then the bathroom door opened and shut leaving him alone to reflect on the event that just transpired. “Goddamn that was good” he sighed leaning back against the wall. He could do without all the talkin but whoever just sucked his dick was too fuckin good for this place. The voice was drunk but happy and the person on the other end was high on somethin but the skill, fuck. He tucked himself back into his pants then opened the door to the stall walking to the sink. He washed his hands and gave himself a once over in the mirror before heading out the door. Time to go be an adult.

***

This was the start of the 3rd quarter, he was getting a new set of students today. Fresh minds to fill with the world's history. He had a passion for history, for learning about the way things came to be and the different culture throughout the world. It fascinated him. His ultimate goal in life was to travel the world. He figured he would teach high school until he got some time under his belt than move to college professor. Then at least once a year he would travel someplace new. By the time he retired he wanted to have a room filled with souvenirs from all the places he’s been. That was his goal. Why history you might think, here’s why.  
Growing up in the South Side was no picnic. He had trouble staying on the right path and out of jail. He’d been to juvie more than once, all minor offences but still. It wasn’t until he had to do community service at the local museum cleaning up the theater and helping the maintenance team that he realized he liked history. He walked around that place for a good 2 months taking in the exhibits and reading every spare moment he had. He was looking at the pictures of the coliseums in ancient Rome when he felt someone behind him. It was an older man and he was watching him. “Take a fuckin picture it will last longer.” He laughed thinking back on that day. Who knew he was talking to the curator of the museum. Just so happened he was good at picking up shit. Who isn’t? Anyway the guy offered him a job working on the maintenance team. He got free admission to the museum including the IMAX and special exhibits. From that day on he surrounded himself with knowledge and the beauty of other cultures. He enjoyed it so much he wanted to share so he stayed in school and now here he was on his 3rd year teaching Juniors about fuckin world history.

A long Monday was drawing to an end 1 group of students left. “Alright guys take a seat, let’s get this over with” he turned to the board and write down his name. **MICKEY**. “My name is Mickey, not Mr. MIlkovich. None of that BS in this class. Everyone calls me Mickey so will you.” He turned back around and looked over the unamused faces staring back at him. “Aight so role-call. When I call your name just say here or present.” He cleared his throat and walked around to the front of his desk leaning against it.

“Tyrell?”

“Here”

“Justine?”

“Over here”

“Ian?”

There was no response. He surveyed the room and his eyes landed on 2 boys leaning over the desk of a third staring at his phone. Looks like he found this years troublemakers.

“Ian?” He called out again but no response. “Ian Gallagher?”

“Jesus here!” Ian raised his hand and rolled his eyes at him before looking back down to his phone.

He was not about to let this class think they could just get away with whatever they want because they had fuckin attitude. He was the king of attitude. He walked over to where the boys were huddled and reached down swiftly snatching the phone from this Ian kids hands.

“What the hell dude? You can’t do that” Ian replied jumping up from his desk. “Give me back my phone.”

Mickey scoffed, this kid was funny. He was taller than him and built sturdy but the circles under his eyes meant he did some heavy drugs that or he was part raccoon. Well little druggie school is for learning not social media. “You can have it after class now sit down.”

Ian folded his arms across his chest and the slew of neon beaded bracelets slid down his arm. “Clearly you don’t know how thing work around here Mickey” the boy said with an authoritative tone. “You can’t just take my phone unless i’m violating the code of conduct.” The boy clicked his tongue and quirked his brow.

“Well Mr. Gallagher rules are no cell phones durin school hours so looks like I’m keepin this till class is over.”

“Wrong again” Ian replied then reached down for his backpack. He pulled out a blue binders with stickers on it and started flipping through it.

“I don’t have time for this and neither does the rest of the class. Take a seat Ian.”

“No! You’re breakin the rules. Give it back.”

“That right? Why don’t you explain these rules then, I’m sure the class would love to stay late to make up for the time bein wasted now.” He looked around the room “Aint that right guys. Not like you’ll be late to your next class since mine is the last of the day. By all means Mr. Gallagher entertain us.” He sat dsat down on the edge of Ian’s desk waiting for whatever poor excuse the kid was scrambling to come up with.

“Sit down man, I got practice after this” Tyrell called from across the room.

“Yea nobody cares about your stupid phone” another voice chimed in.

Ian held up his finger then started flipping through the book. “See right here” he turned the binder to face him and pointed with a slender finger “Section 10 : Cell Phone & Internet Usage Policy” the boy read the policy aloud.

“ _Students may possess cellular telephones and other wireless communication devices at school, on buses, and at school functions. However, they must be turned off, stored in student’s backpack, purse, locker or vehicle. The device shall not be used during the school day without administrative approval or on school buses to and from school. Failure to comply after sufficient warnings will result in the device being confiscated. Repeated failure to comply will be considered defiance of school rules_.” Ian quickly snapped his book shut then extended his hand. “So as the Junior Public Relations Officer for this fine establishment” he said with a cocky grin that made his blood boil “i’ll consider this my first warning.”

“Gimme that” he grabbed the blue binder from the boys hands and scanned the page as he sucked in his bottom lip tasting the loss. “Put it away or not only with I take the thing but you can look forward to a weeks detention.” He shoved the book and the phone at his student and made his way back to the class.

“Thanks to Mr. Gallagher” he exclaimed walking over to his whiteboard. “You can all consider yourselves officially warned.” **NO CELLPHONES** He wrote in red marker then circled it several times. “If i see it I’m taking it.” He turned to his class “We clear?” The students nodded simultaneous except for Ian who scoffed and rolled his eyes. How was this kid on the student council? He was so happy he only had 40 minutes left, fuck Mondays.

**

After his little spat with Ian he finished roll call then went over the syllabus for the rest of the year. When the bell rang he was almost as excited as his students to leave. He was supposed to meet up with his sister for dinner but drinks sounded like a better plan. After several bad suggestions and a stomach churning conversation about Mandy’s latest squeeze dinner was rescheduled and his night was now open.

Drinking on a Monday..this wasn’t his usual behavior. He had a beer after work sure but the need for a few shots and possibly a skilled mouth wrapped around his dick again was pulling him back to Boystown. Back to the White Swallow. He should have changed but didn’t want to waste time going home. Dinner was the KFC drive through and dessert was lingering somewhere against a neon wall or perhaps waiting to pounce in a dark corner. He walked over to the bar and ordered himself an Irish car bomb. It was that kind of day. The bartender slid him his drink and in turn handed him his card opening up a tab knowing full well it would be hours until he found something worth trying. Half the time he would come here and window shop just to go home and jerk himself off.

He slammed down his shot letting the cold brew slide down his throat followed by the creamy goodness or liquor. Mmm..tasty. He could do another. He licked his lips and signaled the bartender to top him off before leaning back against the chair, sinking into its plush red padding as his eyes circled the room like a hawk searching for its prey. There was a blonde by the stage talking to someone..a women. The way they were touching she was clearly just a close friend. Blondie was cute in a very conventional way. Suit and tie, slicked back hair. He probably had a wife at home, maybe a kid or 2 waiting for daddy to get off work when really he was out schmusing it up at a gay club. Guys like that were the best for a quick fuck. They were shy, nervous and filled with self loathing so they just took what they got and ran. There was none of that trying to get to know you business. He saved blondies face in his mind as a maybe then continued to scan the bar.

“Bet you’re glad I was here Billy. I know how much you love to see me” a playful, drunken yet strangely familiar voice passed by behind him. “How’d you know I’d be here hm? This isn’t my only club.”

“Easy tonights candy night, figured cute thing like you would take advantage of the free entry.”

He smirked to himself he continued to overhear the awkward conversation. Billy seemed like a snob and his date seemed like a total ditz. Every other word was ‘like’ or ‘omg’ you would think he was a 16 year old girl. He turned his attention back to the bartender. “What the fuck is candy night anyway?”

The skinny man behind the counter flipped his brown hair from his eyes as he poured a drink for another parton. “Candy night baby is just that.” he said sweetly “The club offers 2$ drinks and no cover for candy kids once a month.”

“Oh well thank you for that riveting explanation.” He rubbed his fingers against his forehead. “Let’s try this again shall we.” He pulled his cigarette pack from his pocket . “ The fuck is a candy kid?” he questioned as the cigarette dangled from his mouth and his hands searched his pockets for his lighter. The bartender scoffed then leaned down pulling a Zippo from the pocket of his shorts. He flicked it open bringing the flame up to his face.  
“Ravers” he replied. “Beautiful minds and bodies who like to smile, fuck and party hard.”

He nodded his head taking a drag “I see... so anyone who comes to a place like this.”

“No” the bartender sat up and pursed his lips. “It’s a specific breed. Take that one over there.”

He followed the man's finger to see a boy with blue hair wearing a silvery mesh shirt and ripped acid jeans. His arm was littered in multi colored beaded bracelets and to say he was standing was a loose term. He was practically floating around touching and talking to everyone within arms reach. Now he understood. Raves, like molly, ecstasy, special K. His sister used to be into that shit. He shook his head in disapproval. Wonder where the kids parents thought he was, couldn’t be more than 16 maybe 17. He order himself a jack and coke and watched curiously as people drifted passed the bar. More and more he started to notice the “candy” kids moving carelessly through the club. They were dancing carefree with eyes round as the sun, seemingly not a care in the world. His gaze slowly made its way through the sea of faces and glitter caked bodies back to the blonde in the corner only now it appeared he had found himself the company of a rather skinny brunette with gauges in his ear and tattoos on his arm. Go big or go home I guess.

After his second drink he was ready to call it a night. The club was packed with kids that should be at home studying or doing homework not wearing booty shorts and grinding on middle aged men. He closed his tab and went to stand up when he heard it again. That voice from earlier. He’d thought maybe it was that voice but now he was certain.

“Wow Jerry that’s soo interesting” the voice replied almost like it was in a trance.

He peered around the strobe lit room looking for the owner of said voice but nothing.

“I’ve always wanted to go on a plane, I’m sorry I mean a jet. What did you say you do again?”

 

Where are you?...He stood up from the bar and slowly walked into the lounge passing the main stages. He turned the corner and was immediately hit with the sound of drunken laughter followed by more flirtations.

“Looks can be deceiving, maybe i’m the change you need. Wanna find out?”

His eyes landed on a couple standing against a pink wall with a lit up neon green martini glass and olive flashing behind them. The pink glow was masking the face of the voice but he could see everything else. The skin tight shorts like everyone else had on only these were gold and left nothing to the imagination. His eyes followed up a toned waist barely covered by a skimpy black tank top that revealed porcelain arms covered in strands of brightly colored beads and bracelets that glowed in the darkness of the club. The strangers hands were all over this ‘Jerry’ person rubbing his arms and touching his shoulder. He must be one of them, but the way he talked he still sounded like a pro. That had to be it, before he was with a ‘Billy’ now it was Jerry, soon it would be Mickey.

Not his finest moment I know, but he needed that mouth. Who would even know? He clearly wasn’t the only person willing to pay for his company and he’s not ashamed to say he’s done it before. There was a time when a place like this made his skin crawl, back when he called the closet his home.

Fuck those days.

He wanted this persons company so if that meant losing 20$ then fine. Jerry was just wasting his time laughing and smiling, just hit it and move on so the rest of us can get a turn. He sat down on black bench covered with more red plush and watched as his mystery man laughed and flirted with this other man.

10 minutes and they were still talking. He didn’t have time for this. The Jerry guy had to be fishing for a freebie or something the way he was dropping he had money, maybe he was hoping the silluted figure would give him a taste. Fuck that, he wanted the whole thing. He had his taste. He was gonna go for it.

He stood up from the stool and made his way over to the wall, Jerry saw him first and gave him a dirty look. “Yea whatever guy, you were takin too fuckin long.” He turned to the person in question “How mu…..” the words dropped from his mouth to the floor like marbles leaving nothing but silence and scattered thoughts when he took in the face. Here on a Monday night was none other than Mr. Student council himself. This explained the dark circles under his eyes but still...He was a Junior and he was here? Boystown on a Monday. Holy shit..he licked his lips at the thought that this little smart ass was on his knees in a dirty bathroom suckin his cock like a lollipop o72 hours ago and a mere 5 hours ago he was sitting in his class acting like king of the fucking world with a stupid smug look on his face. Didn’t look so sure of himself now did he?

His heart was racing as his eyes traced over the face in question. It was snow white and littered with freckles surrounded by a pool of red hair that was swept back leaving only a few strands falling into emerald green eyes. This was the moment. He was staring into the eyes of his student, someone who could potentially ruin his life if he misstepped.

That’s it Milovich..time to walk away. Go home, light a joint and shake off this awkward encounter, that’s what he should have done. Instead his eyes lit up with sinful thoughts and the feeling of want and longing he felt late at night alone in his room was only amplified by the added danger, before he knew it words were escaping that would be better kept locked away. “Ian fuckin Gallagher” He walked closer to the boy studying the look of shock and embarrassment on his face. “Looky what we have here.” He was heavily focused on the tightness of the golden shorts, they cupped everything perfectly and he wanted to touch and feel. “So uh..how much?”

The boy looked at him and raised his brow. “Mr Milkovich I’m not..”

“Bu bu buh..” Mickey smirked pressing his finger against smooth lips “It’s Mickey and I asked how....much?” He drug his fingers languidly down Ian’s lips and over his sculpted collarbone.

Ian backed away and let out a scoff. “What? You think i’m on call or somethin?”

Mickey turned to Jerry, a rather older looking man now that he was up close and personal “judging by the crypt keeper here and this” he reached out and smacked Ian’s scatantly covered ass feeling his dick push against his pants when the boy jumped. “Those shorts scream fuck me Ian. So I’m gonna fuck you and then i’m gonna go home and grade papers.” He leaned in using one arm to hold him up while the other grabbed Ian’s waist. “ Now stop wastin my time and Name your price.”

“100$” Ian blurted out. The boys eyes scanned him waiting for a reaction. Inside he was cursing even coming out tonight but at the same time, the sheer thrill of bending over this perfect body even just this once was taking over.

“Fine let’s go” he grabbed Ian’s arms and started to walk away. Ian pulled out of his grip causing him to stop. “What now cupcake? You’re ass is not gettin more than a benjamin so..”

“I’m not a fucking whore Mickey. I dont want your money.”

He tilted his head in surprise and sucked in his bottom lip stepping towards his wayward student once more. “You’re not?” His eyes trailed over Ian's body for the 100th time in the last 5 minutes, landing back on his green eyes laced with guy liner. “Sure fooled me dressin like that.”

Ian's eyes fell to the side as his fingers started to intertwine the multitude of beaded bracelets on his arm. He could see he was nervous. “Alright, not a whore.. my mistake.” He held up his hands in defense.

Ian’s eyes met with his and he gave the boy a small smile “So does that mean you don’t wanna get outta here?” Ian's frown slowly started to turn upwards and the confidence returned to his face.

“What did you have in mind?”

A hard fuck is what he had in mind. Ian looked hot as hell standing there all coy and innocent even though he had attitude for days and the body of a Greek god. “ You know my plans cupcake.. question is you comin or not?” After several seconds of hesitation Ian reached around to scratch his neck and let out a small laugh “ I certainly hope so.” He took that as his que and reached for the boys hand pulling him back to a private room. He officially had a reason to not hate Mondays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be on Mondays xo


	2. I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey faces an internal battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost midnight here but I did it. Yes my chapters are shorter but i'm trying a new style so hopefully it still satisfies. Just so you know this story is not porn with a plot it's a plot with porn so heads up xoxo. Thank you to my bestie and beta Jessica92 always keeping me on track.

They walked into the dimly lit room hand in hand. He pulled Ian close and studied his face. “Drop your drawers cupcake. I’m horny as a motherfucker.” He pushed Ian away gently and started to unhook his belt. Ian stared at the wall as undressed, rubbing his shoulder with apprehension. “What’s wrong? You already had my dick in your fuckin mouth so what’s the big deal?

“But you’re my teacher.” Ian looked away as he kicked off his pants. He reached out and grabbed his students face turning it to look at him.

“Mm hmm” he hummed “That’s a good observation kid A+, doesn’t matter to me though.” He ran his hand down Ian’s strong arms not breaking eye contact. “Still wanna hear you beg when I fuck you.”

“OK yea... that’s the other thing Mickey” Ian put his hands on his hips and stepped backwards “I’m a top.”

He rubbed at his nose with his knuckle “mkay well tonight you’re not.” He smiled and grabbed Ian by the waist pulling him in close enough that their lips were almost touching. “Tonight Mr. Gallagher we’re both gonna take a chance.” He slid his hands down to knead at Ian’s ass. “Unless” he said with a seductive whisper “you wanna go back to that walking grave out there.” He brushed the stray strands of hair from his students face then inched his lips up the smooth skin on his neck .”No one’s forcin you to stay..” he sucked Ian’s earlobe between his teeth and pressed up against him “mm you can leave anytime.” 

“I..guess one time is fine” Ian sighed leaning his neck to the side so he could get better access. He could feel the pitter patter of Ian’s pulse under his lips. “Take em off then.”

Ian reached his hands down and started to push down the flimsy gold fabric that barely passed for shorts. He watched with eager eyes as they slid down his students legs. “Goin commando” he purred as he slid his hand down the boy’s silk skin feeling his abs beneath the pads of his fingers. “You’re a dirty little whore aren’t you?” 

“Fuck” Ian sighed in his ear powerless to the moment that was taking over both of them. He had no clue this was where the night was going. He had not planned on dirty talking to his student, he didn’t like mixing talking and sex...he hated it but the playful dance of heaven and hell in Ian’s eyes was making him act like a completely different person and he didn’t mind. 

“Mm that’s right.” He wrapped his fingers around his students hardness taking in every inch as he moved his hand back and forth. No wonder Ian topped he had quite the pretty package...that made him want to bend him over even more. “Do I even wanna know how old you are” he whispered as he pushed him onto the couch. Ian took in a staggered breath as he climbed above him.

“I am in your class Mickey so..”

He sucked in his bottom lip thoughtfully and nodded his head “I don’t wanna know then.” What are you doing Milkovich? He leaned down and captured Ian’s pink lips in a kiss. He pressed his tongue against the sinful slivers until they parted allowing him inside. His student mouth tasted like jello and danger rolled into the perfect cocktail. “Already gone this far right” he groaned into the kiss. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, himself of the jailbait beneath him. 

“Y..yea I guess” Ian replied barely above a whisper as he stared at him with his green eyes, teasing taunting. Talk is cheap but follow through was another. He could tell Ian all the wonderfully dirty things he wanted to do to him but doing them was wear his morals started to wobble. 

“Fuck it” he exclaimed then sat up quickly reaching for his boxers. He was about to pull them down releasing his throbbing hard on from the cotton prison when slender fingers covered his hand. He watched as Ian pushed his hands aside and instead leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the soft material then leaned back pulling them free. “Christ Ian” he gasped taken back by the amount of sex dripping from that one action. 

“If we’re gonna be bad Mr. Milkovich we might as well do it right.” Ian tugged his boxers the rest of the way off then tossed them to the ground. In less than a second he was on his back and his student was climbing on top of him. The boy slid his hands up his chest as he straddled him. “So how do you want me?” Ian rolled his hips against him and leaned back showing off the muscular physique he’d been blessed with. He felt fingers running down his leg and sneak under him squeezing his ass. He reached out and pushed Ian hard so he fell back on the couch.

“Hey I thought..”

He climbed up over the boy and looked down “I know what you thought and I told you that’s not how this is gonna work.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing Mick.” Ian grabbed his hand and placed it back on his dick. “Don’t you wanna feel what it’s like?”

Ok enough chit chat. “I really do” he replied climbing off his student. Ian’s eyes followed his as he stood up from the couch. He quickly reached down and grabbed the boy by his arm pulling him up from the couch and spinning him to face him. Ian stared with confusion. “First though, wanna see what my cock looks like in that smart mouth of yours.” Ian eyes lit up and devious grin spread across his face as he seductively sank down to the floor keeping eyes locked with his the whole way down. This is what he’d been waiting for, he’d been dreaming about this mouth for the last 72 hours. He watched the boy like a hawk as his pink lips parted taking him into his mouth. “Mm” he hummed, his eyes rolling back. Ian reached behind him and cupped his ass, pulling him closer as his tongue swirled a circle over his tip. “You look good down there like that.” He tilted his head admiring the way the boy was working him. Ian wrapped his fingers around his shaft and started moving them back and forth as he continued to take him into the wet heaven that was his mouth. 

“Mm taste so good Mr. Milkovich” Ian licked up his cock from base to tip “Just like a lollipop” he hummed before taking the tip in his mouth again.

“I can’t..” He pushed Ian off him and took a deep breath, any longer and he would have painted his students face, just that thought made him want to blow his load. “Get up” he reached down and grabbed Ian’s hand helping him off the floor then bent him over the side of the couch sticking his leg between the boys to spread them apart. He licked his lips at the sight of his beautifully puckered pink hole begging him to fuck it. Fuck this was happening, he was doing this. No backing out now, it was like pringles. He was ready to pop this booty in front of him and the rest was left to chance. He brought his hand down hard smacking the freckled ass causing the boy to jump.

“Fuck Mickey.”

“What?” he said innocently reaching into the pocket of his pants for lube. “You bottom before? Be honest.”

Ian was silent for a moment before turning to look at him. “Just for myself and just the once. Told you, not my specialty. Why you changing your..”

“Nope” he smacked his ass again then smoothed the reddening skin with his thumb. “Just wanna know if you’re..you know..”

“Clean? Yea Mickey I’m….f..fuck” Ian gasped as he pressed a lubed finger inside him before he could finish his sentence. He probably could have been more gentle but he was impatient and Ian seemed to be ok with it. He moved his finger in a circular motion drinking in the small gasps coming from the boy beneath him. “Jesus huh” Ian lifted his hands and grabbed the fabric of the couch tightly as another finger slipped inside his tight heat. “F..fuck” the boy stammered pushing his face into the couch.

“Gonna fuck you now, you ready?”

“Not really” Ian said with a nervous laugh. “Maybe we..huh”

“Fuck me” he groaned as he sank into the tightest hole he’d ever felt. Ian was clenching his already tight body around him in an effort to prevent him from bottoming out. “Kid you gotta relax.”

“I…”

“It’s ok don’t think about it.” He reached around cupped Ian’s balls in his hands massaging them in his hands. He felt the boys body give and suck in the rest of his eager cock. “Mm fuck I told you” He brought his hands up to Ian’s back then gripped his shoulders before thrusting into him.

“Ah fuck” Ian shouted. He could see and hear the discomfort so he squirted more lube between them and went back in. It was still tight but much easier. Ian had his face buried in the couch so he had no way of judging how he felt. If it was really bad he would tell him so he decided to continue. He was balls deep in his….16 maybe 17 year old student. Fucking stupid Milkovich. Oh well there was no time to waste. He snapped his hips again and this time he was pleased to hear a faint moan from beneath him. That cute, quiet moan needed to turn into a pleading cry or he wasn’t doing his job. He moved his hands back down to Ians waist and pulled him hard onto his cock.

“Uh Mickey fuck” Ian cried lifting his head to take in a breath. 

“That’s more like it Gallagher” he groaned as he looked down at his cock as it disappeared between two perfectly round globes. His handprint made itself home on Ian’s snow white ass making the sight even more alluring. “God damn Ian” he reached around for the boys dick and started stroking it feverishly as he pumped in and out. Ian’s dick was hard and leaking over his fingers. 

“Mm make me cum Mr. Milkovich” Ian cried out pushing back against him. Normally he hated that name, he told his students that every year. When it came from Ian’s mouth as he rammed him with his cock though...then it was ok. Ian had been a bad boy in class this morning and right now he was making up for it. 

“Such a fuckin whore” he growled smacking the porcelain skin again and watching as the red slowly blanketed the area. “You a whore for all your teachers?” He knew the answer but there was a part in him that needed to be reminded of how spontaneous this all was.

“Mm no Mickey” Ian moaned as he rolled his hips to meet his thrusts “Mickey uh”

“So close. Cum for me, cum for teacher.” He may not be a fan of dirty talk but his words made Ian let out a loud groan and he felt his hold clench around him causing him to roll his eyes and fill up his student with hot cum.

“Shit” Ian gasped then within seconds his fingers were being covered in the warm sticky substance. 

“Hmm” he hummed falling down against Ian’s back.

“Yea..no” Ian replied shrugging him off. He stood up and pulled out stepping back to admire the way his cum dripped from his students newly worn out hole. Ian stood up walked over to grab his shorts. He watched as the boy walked around the room gathering his clothing like he didn’t just fuck someone twice his age. Kid just shimmed into his shorts and pulled his tank top on then headed for the door.

“Wait” he called out. Ian turned and raised his brow “Uh..where are you goin?”

“Bathroom”

He stared at Ian with a loss for words. Fuck speak idiot. Ian’s attitude was putting his bad boy ficade to the test. “L..let me give you a ride home after. It’s late and you know.” You’re walking around with my cum on you. “You down.” Ian rolled his eyes then let out a deep breath.

“Whatever I guess.” Ian replied then disappeared out the door.

Fuck. He walked around the room gathering his clothes and shaking his head. What did he just do?


	3. Mesopotamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey starts teaching his class about ancient civilizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters are short I know but it works with the flow of this story. I hope you guys enjoy. Wanted to show more teacher Mickey...a new kink i'm thinking. I credit his class to Wikipedia. I'm not a historian but my dad is lol. Comments and kudos appreciated xo

Ok. You can do this MIlkovich. It was one time, that’s it..You’ve done this before. Just a quick fuck at the club no strings attached. One and done. He rubbed at his brow as he anxiously stared at the clock. Kids were trickling into his classroom but the bell wouldn’t ring for another 3 minutes. 

Last night Ian had stared silently at his phone, letting out the occasional laugh of sigh of disapproval and he scrolled through the lit screen on the car ride home. That was fine. He didn’t want to talk either. They both made a stupid mistake, nothin to talk about. Why was he so anxious then? Oh that’s right Ian was 16 and his student. He rolled his eyes at his stupidity then stood up from his chair just in time to hear the bell.

“Afternoon everyone” he said with a smile pushing the thoughts of Ian from his head. He would focus on what mattered, focus on molding the minds of tomorrow rather than drowning his thoughts of yesterday. “Everyone one take a seat and we’ll take attendance.” Easy enough. His student sat down as instructed and soon enough role call was done. Ian was perched in the same spot as before in the very back of the room, two boys on either side of him. Zach and Brian. He could tell the boy had his phone out behind his desk but chose to ignore it. He really just wanted to teach History.

 

“Ok, so you all have the syllabus. Who wants to read to me what we are gonna start semester with hm?”

 

A young girl with brown hair in tight curls raised her hand. “Go ahead Tara.”

 

“Well according to the syllabus the first topic is “Floodplain civilizations and Ancient classical civilizations. Chapter 1 introduction to..Mesopotamia and the Neolithic Revolution?” The girl quirked her brow and a look of confusion spread across her face.

 

“That’s right.” He clapped his hands in excitement. “Everyone pull out your textbook and flip to page 50” he walked over his desk and grabbed his book. The pages were littered with yellow sticky tabs. He easily flipped to the page and walked over to his whiteboard. “ **_Mesopotamia_ ** ” he said thoughtfully as he wrote the letters. “Any idea where that is?” His class stared at him blankly as to be expected. He walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it.

“ It’s a historical region in West Asia that sits between the Tigris–Euphrates river system,” he turned to his class. “Look at the map at the bottom of page 50” he flipped his book around so it was facing his students and pointed at the map. “See this river is Tigris then across to the other side we have Euphrates and here “he made a circle motion with his finger and turned his book back around. “That is Mesopotamia.”

 

He read from his book introducing the The Sumerians and Akkadians the dynasties that ruled over Mesopotamia from the beginning of written history 3100 BC to the fall of Babylon in 539 BC. He explained the Parthian empire and how the area became a known battle ground between the Romans and the Parthians. He was about to return to reading  when he heard snickering coming from the back. He glanced up from his book and saw Ian handing his phone to Brian and pointing at the screen. 

“Somethin you wanna share with the class Gallagher?” He closed his book and folded his arms staring at his student. Ian scoffed and grabbed his phone back from his friend.

 

“Nope. All good here Mr. Milkovich” the boy said with a devious grin. He felt himself getting flustered by his smile and immediately looked back down to his curriculum. “So 150 BC” he cleared his throat “someone read.” Tara raised her hand again. Now he knew who his kiss ass was. “Someone besides Tara.” No one raised their hand so he picked randomly. “Jared please read page 51.” Jared sank down in his chair grabbing his book and started to read about the conquering of the Western parts of Mesopotamia by the Roman Empire. He was following along with his student when he heard it again. Ian laughing with his friends. Enough was enough. “Excuse me Jared” He closed his book keeping it in his hand and walked over to where Ian was sitting. “Gallagher what did I tell you about the phone?”

 

Ian stared at him with amusement. “Uh...can’t remember but I think you were going to give me a warning right?” Ian looked to his friends who nodded their heads.

 

“I gave you are warning yesterday.”

 

“Yea and then some” the boy snickered.

 

Are you fuckin kidding with this shit? Ian could get him fired with stupid ass comments like that. “Put the phone away Gallagher or it’s a weeks detention.” He looked between Zach and Brian ant pointed to several empty desks. “You two front of the room. Clearly the 3 of you can’t sit together.” He turned his attention back to Ian “I’m not playin games kid. Last warning, put it away.” Ian stared at him defiantly then slowly stuck his phone into his hoodie pocket.

 

“Happy now Mick?”

 

“It’s Mickey and I’ll be happy if you pay attention.” He turned to walk away when he heard Ian whisper.

 

“Someone needs to get laid.”

  
  


“That’s it” he snapped turning to his smug student. “Detention 1 week starting today!”

 

“You can’t do that Mickey I have work” Ian replied the tone of his voice changing into yet another persona. This one sounded worried, nothing like the clown he was talking to only moments before. “Guess you shoulda thought about that. Maybe next time.”

 

“No” Ian stood up from his desk. “You don’t understand I can’t be late again.”

 

He sighed and rubbed at his head. Another class wasted by this fuckin kid. “Sit down Ian and we’ll talk about it after class.”

 

“So no detention?”

“Please take a seat so we can move on with our reading. We’ll talk af..”

 

“No” Ian huffed “Am I getting detention or not Mickey I need to..”

 

“Jesus christ kid sit the fuck down and shut up” he snapped. 

 

Oh fuck.

 

He watched as eyes widened and girls snickered. Great now he was cursing at his class..and he was worried about being fired before. Get it together man. To his surprise Ian sat down though. His arms were crossed at and he was chewing on his lip. “ EVERYONE” he said sternly even though he was directing his announcement to one student in particular “Page 51 now.” Ian rolled his eyes and flipped open his book. 

 

“Jared” he said with a sigh of relief “please continue.”

 

****

 

One by one student’s left his class until he was left staring at one Ian Gallagher. He stood up from his desk and walked over to the door shutting it, he started to walk over to his student then turned back to the door and locked it. What was he doing? Nothing...he just wanted privacy is all. He needed to talk to Ian about what he said in class nothing more. He slowly made his way to the back of the room where Ian was sitting avoiding his gaze. He sat down on his desk causing the boy to look up.

 

“I work Mick. I can’t be late again.” Ian looked at his phone “I have to catch the train at 4:15 to get there by 5:30pm”

 

Mickey shrugged his shoulders. “And that’s my problem how?”

 

Ian knitted his brow in defiance and scoffed “You’re fucking keeping me here so essentially..” Ian slid out from his desk. “If I get fired, then that’s on you.”

 

“Wrong again kid. You’re the one who decided to act up in my class. I told you..”

 

“Blah blah blah” Ian said with a small smile then walked around the desk until he was standing between his legs. “We both know why you did it Mick.” Ian reached out and touched his tie pulling it slightly. “You wanted more time with me didn’t you. Couldn’t get me off your mind that it?”

 

He was tongue tied in the moment as Ian leaned down and kissed his neck, his lips brushing over his ear.“You wanna fuck me again? Right here on the desk maybe?”

 

Not gonna happen. “Ian..I..” He pushed at the boy.

 

“What?” Ian huffed pulling back “That’s not it then why the fuck am I here?” The boy turned away from him and shook his head as he clicked his tongue. “It’s sad really. I mean don’t you have anything better to do than..”

 

He didn’t think just jumped up from the table and pushed Ian back against the wall. 

 

“Hey you..”

 

He cupped his hand over his mouth and pressed up against him “Listen up you little bitch” he growled “You’re here because you don’t know how to keep that slutty mouth of yours shut. Sayin stupid shit like that can get you into a lot of trouble you understand?”  Ian nodded his head so he stepped back. “Good. Now gimme your phone.”

 

“But..”

 

“Give me the fuckin phone”

 

Ian reluctantly reached into his hoodie and handed him his Iphone. “Now sit the fuck down and read chapter 1”

 

“We already..”

 

“Don’t care. You were talkin most the time so fuckin do it again and when the hours done, I’ll give you a ride to work.” He looked at the clock. They had already been after 10 minutes. “Time starts now.” He walked over to his desk and sat down watching triumphantly as Ian opened his book. He should have known better, he’s dealt with people like Ian before, kid just needed to be reminded who was in charge.


	4. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey sees yet another side to his student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still updating on Modays, just got a little behind. I really hope you enjoy. I love sex as much if not more than most but i don't write PWP so fair warning this had a very fun topsy turvey storyline. You know how I do. I really hope you enjoy. Heard this song on my fic playlist and it inspired the chapter. I ripped off the moves from the dance between Ian and Voldemort (i say that because i HATE the other person.)

 

“Fuck” Mickey hissed curling back his tongue as he set his coffee mug down on the counter. He was in desperate need of caffeine. Between grading papers and the incessant dreams of a certain student naked and moaning beneath him, he was running low on energy and sleep. He was in such a hurry to refuel his battery he burned his tongue. He was standing in the teachers lounge blowing on his coffee when in walked Ms. Stein, the quirky English teacher with a head full of messy blonde curls and the stereotypical pointy black rimmed glasses. Then there was Mr. Slater, the AP chemistry teacher with his brown hair in a tight man bun and his grey henley displaying a supposedly hip version of the periodic table.

 

“Hey Milkovich, happy Wednesday huh? It’s hump day man almost there.”

 

“Got that right. I’m already ready to blow this joint and light one up if you know what I mean.” He took a very cautious sip of his beverage and was relieved to find it at a more reasonable temperature. 

 

Alan reached into the cupboard pulling down a ceramic bowl. The man pulled a packet of oatmeal from the drawer under the counter and ripped it open. “So how’s your class this quarter?”

 

“Well” he said with a smile fully aware his friend would rather stick a fork in his eye than listen to him talk about history. “Teachin the good stuff, kids are learnin about Mesopotamia. Focusing right now on the Roman Empire & the Parinthians.”

 

“Annnnd that’s why I don’t teach world history” Alan said with a laugh. “You lost me at Mesopotamia.”

 

“Same with my class” 

 

“I can’t believe it’s only the third day this week and I’ve already had to discipline a student for passing notes in class.” Amanda looked over at him and Alan. “It’s like they think I’m joking when I say I’m going to read them aloud.”

 

“Oh Amanda lighten up” Alan said with a sigh of amusement “It’s an English class. You should be happy kids are actually writing instead of just texting each other. Try this one” Alan folded his arm across his chest. “Cheating.”

 

“What?” he replied.

 

“You heard me Milkovich. Already caught someone cheating. Their paper was remarkably similar to another I graded in the class.”

 

“Hmm.. well I got you both beat” he replied taking a sip from his coffee. “It’s only the third day and I already got a kid scheduled for detention the rest of the week.” His friends looked to each other then back to him. “What?” He shrugged his shoulders in defense.

 

“It’s just a surprise” Amanda replied “From what I’ve heard around campus you’re the supposed to be the ‘cool teacher’.”

 

“Yea Milkovich or should I just say Mickey.”

 

“Shut up, you two are just jealous.” He walked over to where Amanda was seated and took the seat beside her. “Not my fault the kids like me.”

 

“Sorry, I like my students to call me Mr. Slater but hey” Alan walked over to him and took a bite from his oatmeal. “Whatever floats your boat Milkovich.”

  
  


“Aye” he raised his hand in defense. “For one I am fuckin cool, hate me. Second, trust me kid had it comin quoting the fuckin rule book at me. I warned him 3x to put his fuckin phone away and stop disruptin but..”

 

“Let me guess” Alan interrupted as he stirred his oatmeal. He looked down at him and pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Gallagher?”

 

Mickey’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ian Gallagher yeah...how’d you know?”

 

“Hmm had him last quarter”

 

“He took English first” Amanda chimed in. She reached out and touched his hand. “Look Mickey the easiest way to deal with Ian is to just leave him be. Focus on the other kids in your class.”

 

Mickey scoffed at the asinine idea.

 

“She’s right man. That kids going to do whatever he wants anyway and if you try and take him down he’ll just take you down with him.”

 

He furrowed his brow and rubbed at his nose with his knuckle. “Let me get this straight. You two are afraid of a little 17 yr old brat?”

 

“16” Alan corrected “Come on man. This is your third year, how did you miss the connection.”

 

“You bein all cryptic ain't helpin Al..”

 

“Ahem isn’t Mickey. Him being cryptic isn’t helping.”

 

He turned to Amanda who casually took a sip from her bottled water. “For real? Look guys. I’m not gonna let some junior intimidate me. No one intimidates me. Not anymore. I mean he’s the highschool treasure for fucks sake. I used to make fun of kids like that.”

 

“He’s a Gallagher Mickey” Alan pressed. “He could ruin you if he wanted to.”

 

“So the fuckin kid is on the student council, I’ll brush up on the code of conduct but no way am I lettin some stupid fuckin..”

 

“Mickey” Amanda exclaimed with shock. Oh yea he was a teacher.

 

“Sorry, I just take my class seriously and kids a clown. How does someone like that get on the student council anyway?”

 

“Well” Alan replied. “There’s his GPA...it’s like 3.7 then there’s Clayton.”

 

He bunched up his nose at the name. What was that supposed to mean something? “Who the fu..”

 

“Ahem”

 

“Christ Amanda” he huffed and swallowed. “Who is this Clayton?”

 

“Really Mickey don't you pay attention? Clayton is the Principle. Mr.Gallagher. You know the man who hired you?”

 

“Wait...so..”

 

“Yup” Alan replied as he polished off his breakfast. “Ian’s his son. They aren’t very close from what I hear, he doesn’t even like to talk to the kid so instead he just says yes to everything.”

 

“Ok...and I care about this why?” Mickey stood up and pushed in his chair. “Why does it make a difference whose kid he is if he’s bein a fuckin assho..”

 

“Ahem”

 

“For fucks sake Amanda, fuck off if my language is so offensive” he snapped. His friend snatched her purse and tote bag from the floor then stood up quickly. “Wait fuck” he said rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his temples. “I didn’t mean that alright. Sit down.” He turned to Alan. “You got me all on edge now man. You sayin this kid could get me fired if he wanted to?”

 

“We’re just saying you should stay away from him, let him do his thing.”

 

Now it all made sense. Ian was just a spoiled brat used to getting his way. Well not this time. 

“Thanks for the advice guys. I gotta go get the movie cart from the supply room for our film today. Only 2 more days, hang in there.” he smiled a fake smile then made his way out of the lounge.

 

***

 

_ Tap, tap, tap.. _

 

”Knock it off” he said not bothering to look up from the paper he was grading.

 

_ Tap, tappity, tap, tap _

 

“Gallagher” he sighed setting down his coffee. “Enough with the tapping. I’m tryin to grade papers here.”

  
  


“Hmph …..click….hmm  click…..” Ian sat there sighing and clicking his tongue.  _ Tap, tap, tappity tap tap. _

 

Again with the tapping! This kid was driving him insane, he felt like he could rip his hair out. “Seriously shut up, read a fuckin book or somethin”  he said and haphazardly pointed to his classroom library.

 

“Yea no...I have a better idea.” Ian grabbed his backpack from the floor and stood up from the desk.

 

“Where do you think you’re goin kid. Still got..” he looked at his phone “There’s 20 minutes left on the clock so sit down.”

 

“Not gonna happen Mick. I’m not spending one more second in this stupid classroom.” Ian started to walk towards the door and he jumped up from his desk sprinting to block his exit.

 

“Sit. Down. Gallagher” he said lowly.

 

Ian gave a smug smile and scoffed. “You know what MicK” his student said with a hard K. “I wasn’t gonna do this because you know..” Ian leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “We have history and all.” He felt something wet circle his ear and his knees buckled. Fuck fuck fuck..wait Ian lifted his head. “But I’m gonna get my father on the phone and you two can discuss this situation.”

 

He rolled his eyes. Of fuckin course he was playin this card. Why wouldn’t he? Alan did warn him. “How bout we just hold hands and walk down to his office instead, that way he can fire me in person.” Ian’s eyes widened and the color drained from his already pale face. He leaned forward so that he could look up into stunned green eyes. “See I’m old fashioned like that.”

 

“Ugh” Ian stepped back “I’m not kidding I’ll call him and tell him ev…”

 

“You mean that you’re a whore? Go ahead Ian I’ll wait.” He paced over to his desk running his finger along the wooded edge “Tell him how his A student likes to suck random dick on dirty bathroom floors. I’m sure he’d die for that one.” He turned back to his student and folded his arms.Ian lowered his eyes. “No? That’s what I thought. I don’t give a fuck who Daddy is. You’re gonna stay the last 10 minutes today, an hour tomorrow and a fuckin hour Friday and if you keep testin me. I’ll throw in Saturday just for fuckin fun. Got it” he snapped.

 

“Yes” Ian mumbled sticking his phone in his pocket.

 

“Great” he said with a cheery disposition “Then as I was sayin before stop bein a little shit and read a fuckin book or somethin.” He walked around the back of his desk and took his seat. After several minutes his student grabbed a copy of _ King Arthur _ and sat down.

 

****

 

Dear god, If he had to correct one more spelling error he was gonna lose his mind.This was history not fuckin English. He shouldn’t have to teach a bunch of 16 & 17 year olds the difference between  _ to _ and _ too _ . He closed his binder and lifted his briefcase from the floor slipping it inside. He glanced to the back of his class where Ian was actually reading. I guess it shouldn’t be too surprising, Alan did say he had a pretty high GPA.

 

“Alright Gallagher let’s go.”

 

Ian slowly closed the book in front of him and reached down to grab his bag. He watched as the teenager slipped the novel into the front pocket then stood up from the chair.

 

“For bitchin about bein here you sure are takin your sweet time. You wanna be there by 5:30 we gotta leave now to beat traffic. Ian rolled his eyes then walked over to him. The boy reached for the knob and turned to him.

 

“Don’t work today so I don’t need a ride.”

 

“I’ll just take you home then” he said shutting the door behind them.

 

“I’m good, I’ll take the L” the boy replied and started walking away.

 

He reached out and grabbed Ian’s shoulder causing him to turn around. “What do you want Mickey fuck?”

 

“Relax man, just let me take you home.”

 

“I told you I don’t…”

 

“And I don’t fuckin care. I’m takin you home so stop arguin with me” he said stepping close to his student. The hall was empty and the temptation to slam Ian up against the locker was lingering but he pushed it away. “Lets.Go” He turned around and started walking down the hall, he didn’t have to glance back to know Ian was following him because he could hear the many different sighs of protest. Fuckin kid.

 

***

 

The drive was silent. The same as it had been all week. He would occasionally glance over to Ian but the boy’s eyes were either glued to the tiny screen in his hand or intensely focused out the window. He wanted to try and start a conversation, make this a little less awkward for both of them but whenever he went to speak, something pulled him back. It wasn’t a lack of confidence, more an exercise in control. Ian made him act differently, made him throw caution to the wind and say fuck it. He needed caution. His freedom and his career were reliant on it so he kept his mouth closed and focused on the road. At least that’s what he usually did. Today however, he couldn’t stand the silence, so he turned on his stereo and was welcomed by the one of his favorite songs.

 

_ “ _ _ Happy are you sad, wanna shoot your dad _

_ I'll do anything I can it's the wrong way _

_ We talked all night and tried to make it right _

_ Believe me shit was tight _

_ It was the wrong way” _

 

“Fuckin love Sublime man. Who doesn’t am I right?” He turned to see Ian looking at him with a raised brow. “What, it’s a fuckin classic. Don’t tell me you never heard of them.”

 

Ian set his phone down and crossed his arms. “Who hasn’t heard of them. They are one of the most overplayed, overrated bands of the 90’s.”

 

“Whoa now” he turned the volume down. “You’re kidding right? How do you not like Sublime?”

 

“Maybe because I have a life and don’t need to live vicariously through music” Ian stated “That and I actually have good taste in music.”

 

“Jesus Gallagher. It’s just a fuckin band no need to be a bitch about it.”

 

“I’m just stating the obvious MIck, not my fault you’re too stupid to understand.” Ian looked out the window. “This is…” the boy paused for a moment “Here. Drop me off here I can walk.”

 

Stupid? He was a fuckin teacher and he just called him stupid..the nerve of this kid,  Fuck as much as he wanted to show this entitled brat the door, it was getting dark and he didn’t want him walking alone. “Which one kid.”

 

“I can walk.”

 

“Just tell me which fuckin house, I ain't got all night” he countered with an exasperated sigh and he strummed his fingers over the steering wheel.

 

“Whatever it’s that one.” The kid pointed to the blue house on the corner. As he drove up he couldn’t help but notice Ian sit up straight and put his phone away. It was like he was actually being attentive. He parked and rolled down his window immediately hearing a commotion.

 

“It’s not your house Frank!”

 

A girl maybe early 20’s was standing on the porch of the house yelling at a scraggly, homeless looking man. There was a little girl, with red hair like Ian’s sitting in the grass next to them. She couldn’t be more the 10.

 

“Since when is it a crime for a man to establish his business operations in his own home? This is my right as an American!” the scraggly man staggered as he spoke.

 

“It will be your house when you actually pay a bill Frank. When’s the last time you even bought bread, milk, eggs anything?”

 

“You’re just ungrateful. After everything I’ve done for you.”

 

“Out Frank!”

 

“Fiona. I didn’t know he would find my stash. Not my fault the kid has a nose for narcotics.”

 

“You stay away and take your druggie whore with you.” Fiona pointed to a very skinny, unattractive women leaning against the house. 

 

“You can’t kick me out of my own home.”

 

“Ha!” the girl shouted. “Had the locks changed this morin. So long Frank.”

 

He looked over to Ian whose head was tilted back against the seat with his hands in his face. He looked back up to the scene outside to see the older girl staring at him in the car. She kept eye contact for only a second before slamming the door. The man walked with the sketchy looking women around to the back of the house so he returned his focus to the teenager in the seat next to him.

 

“Aye” he said reaching for the boys hands to pull them from his face. “You ok?”

 

Ian let out a deep breath then brought his hands down to undo his seatbelt. “I don’t need your pity” he said stepping out from the car.

 

“I wasn’t..”

 

“Just go Mickey.”

 

He watched as the boy walked through the gate and set his bag on the steps before walking over to the young girl in the grass. She had to be his little sister based off the smile that crossed her face at his presence. He should drive away but instead he rolled his passenger window down.

 

“What you workin on Debs?” 

 

Ian knelt down and picked up a piece of posterboard. He had a smile as bright as the young girls and it made him feel a weird sense of happiness to see it.

 

“It’s a vision board for school. See this is the car I’m gonna have when I become a fancy news reporter and this,” the girl pointed to another area of the poster “This is the house we’re gonna live in when I win the lottery.”

 

“Who's that?” Ian pointed to the bottom of the poster.

 

“That all of us. You, Me, Lip, Carl, Fiona and Frank.”

 

“You included Frank?” Ian face changed into one of disgust as if the name left a nasty aftertaste in his mouth when he spoke it.

 

“He’s my dad, why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Debs Frank is an ass..”

 

“Ian my boy.” This Frank character called out as he rounded the house again. Ian set down the poster and stood up from the ground a look of contempt etched across his face. He was sad to see his smile disappear.

 

“My prodigal son returns. Your sister is on one again.”

 

“Go away Frank”

 

“Is that anyway to talk to your father?” The man stumbled back raising his hands. “She locked me out of my own home Ian!”

 

“You’re not my father Frank” Ian replied. “Maybe don’t try and make meth infused bath bombs in a house full of kids and that wouldn’t happen.” Ian folded his arm staying surprisingly calm. It was almost creepy to see the way the kid was acting compared to his prior experience only minutes ago. He stared in awe as the teen remained composed staring down the drunken man.

 

Frank grabbed Ian by his collar “You live under my roof kid don’t you talk to..”

 

“It’s not your roof Frank” Ian snapped pushing the older man “not until you pay for anything under it.”

 

“You’re just gonna kick me out? Me!” The man walked briskly backwards. 

 

“Fraaank!” The young girl cried then held up a now ripped poster stained with a boot print.

 

What a prick? It took every ounce of self control to stay seated and not go knock his teeth in. He continued to watch as his student argued with the man, scolding him as if he were a rowdy child. It was almost like watching a show, he just couldn’t look away. Suddenly he heard a tap at the window. He turned to see a boy early 20’s with sandy blonde hair staring at him. He rolled his window down.

 

“Can I help you?” The boy asked leaning down to look in his car.

 

“Na man, I was just leavin” he replied already annoyed.

 

“Why are you in front of my house?”

 

“Oh that, yea I just dropped Ian off” he replied. “I’m his history teacher Mickey Milkovich.”

 

“Well Mickey” the boy extend his arm and braced himself against the car door. “You always give your students rides home.”

 

”Only when they live close. I’m about 4 blocks from here so really no problem.” He rubbed his nose with his knuckle. “Really not an issue at all.”

 

“Great” Lip said slapping his car. “You have a good one. Thanks for lookin out for my brother.” The boy stood up straight then walked into his yard. Again Ian’s face lit up when his brother approached and the 3 walked inside the house. Frank must have snuck away or inside because he didn’t see him anymore.

 

Hmm…

 

That was somethin else. He turned up his stereo and gave the house one last look then drove away into the night.

 

***

 

The rest of the week was spent with his face buried in papers anything else to avoid staring at his student. Ian had stopped trying to make advances since he turned him down on Wednesday. Now the two sat in silence as Ian read his book and he graded homework assignments and drew up lesson plans. He was ready for the weekend, ready for a back alley fuck, a blow job..fuckin anything. 

Yea Ian was right about that part, he was a little...no a lot cranky. His sister had told him several times this week to stop bein a dick and go get laid but he told himself to wait for the weekend. The last time he stepped out during the week he commited a felony. As fun as it was in the moment he was trying his best to be on good behavior. He glanced up from his paper focusing his eyes on the boy in the back of the room. He seemed to genuinely like the book he’d chosen. It was a great series.  **_The Winter King_ ** . It was one of his favorites in a trilogy about how King Arthur became warlord over Great Britain. …..Focus.

 

He quickly averted his eyes back to the red pen in his hand and the stack of paper in front of him. Only 10 more minutes. He started underlining misspelled words and circling grades at the top of the paper when he found his eyes betraying him and looking back up at his student. Ian Gallagher. Kid was a mystery. He had been completely thrown off seeing the boy actually act like a decent person, like a responsible adult. The way he handled his family gave him flashbacks of when he would protect his own from the cruel realities of the world. He failed miserably but he tried. Ian though, there was more than just two sides to his coin and he wanted to learn more about each one. 

 

No...no he didn’t. 

 

He pulled his eyes away and reached for his phone. 5 minutes. Great he’d been staring at the kid for 5 minutes, what a creep. He was the adult here not Ian, it was up to him to make the right choice. Sure the boy intrigued him, but he also brought out a side in him that was best left behind closed doors. He’d never felt so alive, so fucking high as he did that night with his student underneath him. The sound of his voice moaning his name echoed around in his brain hauntingly late at night but he still said no and that was what mattered. He couldn’t take back the past but he could be sure NEVER to repeat the same mistake. He put his things in his briefcase then looked at his phone again, it was 5pm.

 

“Gallagher, time to pack up man. Let’s get out of here.” He walked over and opened the door before leaning his back against the frame. “So am I takin you to the corner store or..”

 

“I’m off on Wednesday and Friday. I only work part time, not that it’s your business” Ian replied and swung his bag over his shoulder then walked over to him. “This has been so much fun Mick” he said sarcastically then brought his finger to his lip thoughtfully. “Hmm let’s do it again….NEVER.” Ian rolled his eyes as he walked out the door then briskly down the hall.

 

“Hey I can take you home” he called but Ian only ignored him and pushed his way out the double doors leaving him standing speechless in the hallway. Just leave it Milkovich. It’s done. Now you only have to see his face for one hour a day until the quarter ends then never again. He could do that. He just needed to get over whatever he was feeling….horny. Yea that was it. Time to hit the clubs and get some ass.

****

 

“Whiskey neat” he said as he sat down at the neon lit bar.  _ The FairyTale _ . Guess the owners felt humours when they named it. He’d never been here before but it was recommended by the bartender at the White Swallow several times. Apparently the same owners. The Swallow was his usual beat but he’d had some pretty shit luck the last few times….depending on how you look at it. He just wanted to go where no one knew him or even of him so he could have a quick fuck, just like the Dr. ordered. Doctor being his sister. Mandy had begged him to go out with her and her girlfriends but he turned them down. Male strippers weren’t really his thing, most were gay sure but can you say diva? Nothing is worse than a guy who knows he’s hot. Unless you were him, he knew he was hot but in a less traditional fashion. For as long as he could remember he had the bad boy appeal even when he dressed to the nines he still screamed Southside. That was hot. 

Personally he liked the less confident type. They were easier to brush off because they wouldn’t have the nerve to ask for more. That worked for him.

He skimmed the room looking for that particular breed but so far came up short. The music was playing loudly and the bodies were swaying and grinding against each other. He ordered a second shot and focused in on a group of older men sitting in the corner. They were surrounded by total fembots. All that was missing were tits and you got a girl. He never understood that appeal. He liked dick. Sure soft features here and there were nice but if he wanted to look at a chick..he would fuck a chick. To each his own though. He laughed as one man pulled a bot onto his lap. Guy was pushing 60 maybe. Probably a lawyer or politician of some sort. That was usually the case. He continued to people watch while searching through the crowd for someone...anyone who he wanted to take out back. 

Too tall, too short, too much clothes hers, not enough clothes..”ugh” he sighed as he finished his third drink. He was tipsy now, horny as fuck and for some reason everyone he spotted had some little flaw he ended up amplifying. He was being a cock blocker to his own cock, what the fuck MIlkovich?

 

After another 30 minutes he was over it. Better luck tomarrow. He would just take a nice hot shower when he got home and jerk off. Yea...that sounded like a good way to end this shit week. 

 

Not.

  
He paid his tab tossing a few 20’s on the bartop then started to make his way through the crowded room. Just his luck when he started to cross the dance floor the music changed. Now 50 and Jeremiah were making the sea of people rock up against each other, bodies intertwined and he found himself caught in the middle of it. “Fuck scuse me” he huffed pushing through a couple. He continued to try and navigate the barricade of bodies when he was stopped dead in his tracks. There in the corner of the room was…Ian fuckin Gallagher. 

 

The boy was dressed in a black mesh top with dark grey shorts that were skin tight. His shirt had one long stripe down the middle which highlighted his chest. He was dancing very...very provocatively, or maybe he was just dancing. In this moment, he didn’t know the difference. The person he was with looked only a few years olders, late 20’s maybe. That was a step up from the corpse he was with the last time he found him. How, out of all the times and all the clubs did he land in the same one as this kid? Riddle me that shit?

 

He carefully made his was to the bar top next to the dance floor and sat down. No way was he walkin out now, not until Ian went somewhere else. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to spot him. He ordered another whisky and discretely watched as Ian danced.

 

To say it was mesmerizing was lacking, it was like a siren's song the way the boys body moved to the music as his green eyes lit up the sexy smile on his face. He found himself focusing in on him, everything else in the room and everyone fading away. It was as if it was just Ian dancing for him while he sipped on his whiskey. Ian was rolling his hips to the beat of the music. His hands were moving through the air drawing a picture with the way they snaked above his head then back down his body. He tried to look away but then those hands lifted the mesh shirt and teeth held onto the flimsy material leaving Ian’s bare chest for all to see as he continued to hypnotize him. He watched as the boy dipped to the ground grabbing whatever no name was behind him. Ian pressed his whole body back against the nothingness slowly creeping back up as his finger tips slid up his body…

 

“fuck” he turned around and slammed his drink. He should go. If he stayed he wasn’t sure what he would do. Ian was tantalizing out there on the dance floor, so seductive wild and free. He was like a fly caught in his web with nothing left to do except beg for mercy.

No….

 

He could leave. That is what he could do..after another drink though. He placed a $20 on the glass bartop and turned with drink in hand to steal another glance when he came face to face with pandora himself.

 

“Mickey” Ian leaned against the bar. “Thought that was you watching me. Why are you here?” He was about to answer when the boy grabbed his glass and slammed his liquid courage. “An extra hour a day for one little week wasn’t enough to satisfy that craving was it Mr.Milkovich? You can’t stay away from me can you?” 

 

Ian raised his brow and stared at him with a cocky grin spark that ignited a special part in him. In that moment every thought he had before, every hesitation every last shred of morals was stripped away, leaving behind a lustful taste to do wrong.

 

“You just gonna stand there Mick or you gonna ask me to dance? You know you want to. I can tell you…”

 

“Do you ever shut the fuck up” he sighed then reached out grabbing the boys face, pulling it down to connect with his own. Warm soft lips that tasted of mint and lime moved in tandem with his own as his hands slid down the toned body before him.  Ian pulled away from the kiss with a big cheshire like grin spread across his face.

 

“So….you wanna get out of here or..”

 

Mickey stared thoughtfully a for a moment then wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in close. “Want a lot of things Gallagher” he whispered brushing his lips against Ian’s ear feeling the darkness creep up his body. “Wanna take you home and wipe that stupid grin off your face.”

 

“Oh really?” Ian looked down at him with a challenging eye “then what?”

 

“Whatever I want, you’re mine now.”

 

Ian pushed out of his grasp and folded his arms. “Is that what you think Mick?”

 

He rubbed his nose with his knuckle and reached out again grabbing his student, he didn’t have to pull because Ian closed the distance between them. “It's what I know. I want you” he sighed breathlessly into the kiss savoring the taste of Ian’s mouth.

 

“Then let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the song if you haven't lol. It inspired this whole chapter xo
> 
> Also The Winter King is book one of The Warlord Chronicles & really is a favorite of mine. My dad is a historian which is why I chose history for my Mickey. Sublime is also one of my favorite bands so dont yell at me for shit talking :).


	5. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey knows what he wants and he wants Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again I know. Got behind because of a little writing challenge I’m in but next week should be right on track. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I know the boys did lol xoxo

He handed the man behind at the desk his credit card in exchange for a room key. Why a room and not his home? Easy. Ian was 16 and he was 32, living with his stupid sister didn’t help much either. This was better though, more privacy and honestly, he didn’t take people home..ever. He walked over to the boy flipping through a magazine and tapped on his shoulder. “C’mon.”  
Ian smiled at him and stood up. The two walked swiftly to the elevator. There room was on the 6th floor.

He opened the door allowing Ian to enter first, then closed it quickly behind him. He took a moment to look around the room. It was nothing fancy but it wasn’t some cheap motel either. He took off his jacket and hung it over the chair then reached for the remote on the table turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he landed on something that resembled VH1. It was just a channel for music videos. He didn't like the song playing now but that wasn’t his focus. He needed another drink to calm his nerves. The walk over and his chain smoking had killed his buzz and the reality of his situation was starting to sink in again. He walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out two shots of vodka and a sierra mist. $30 in total, fuckin mini bars. He mixed them both drinks in the plastic cups by the sink. Ian sat down on the bed and leaned back on his arms staring up at him with a raised brow.

“What?” He handed the boy his drink and started to chug down his own. There was no going back now.

“Nothin” Ian said before sipping on his drink. “Just thought you wanted to fuck me not have a slumber party..”

Mickey nearly choked on his drink. Ian was so brazen and sarcastic. It turned him on in a special way that no one else had done before. Something about the challenging stare coming from those blown out green eyes just changed him.  
“Is that right Gallagher?” He threw his drink in the trash then walked over to the bed snatching the barely touched drink from his students hands and set it on the nightstand. He leaned down over Ian placing his arms on either side of his lanky body “You want me to fuck you?”

Ian looked up at him and raked his bottom lip against his teeth “Mm yes Mr. Milkovich. Want you to fuck me hard. I’ve been a bad bad boy.” The boy laughed clearly not understanding how much of an impact his words were having but he would. “Need to be punished.”

He returned Ian’s laugh then smiled before grabbing the boy firmly by his arm and shoving him onto the floor.

“What the fuck Mickey?” Ian scoffed as he went to stand up.

“No you stay there” he replied staring down his student. “Get on your knees.” Ian looked at him curiously, almost stunned staying still. He squatted down just enough to meet the boys eye level. “You said yourself you’ve been a bad boy Gallagher. So get on your fuckin knees before I get angry.” He reached out and swiped Ian’s hair from his eyes then stood up. Ian locked eyes with him then slowly stood up from the ground into a kneeling position. “That’s a good little whore.”

“I’m not a…”

He reached down and pressed his finger against soft lips. “You’re what I say you are. Right now it’s a whore. My beautiful, cocky..” he traced Ian’s lips with his fingers “Filthy fuckin whore. Ok?”

Ian’s eyes scoured his face searching for something, some hint maybe to let him know what he really wanted. He didn’t really know himself but the boy must have found what he was looking for, maybe the want in his eyes gave him away. Whatever it was made Ian grab his hand stopping the playful circle he was making with his finger.

“I’ll be your whore” Ian said softly then he wrapped his lips around his finger and sucked it into his mouth.

“Mm fuck” he sighed feeling the weakness in his knees. “That’s right.” He pulled his finger reluctantly from his students mouth then reached down to undo his belt. He threw the belt on the bed then undid his jeans pushing them down and kicking them to the side. “Be a good little whore for me and suck my cock.” He massaged himself through his boxers then pushed them down and kicked them alongside his jeans. Ian kept his eyes glued to him as he parted his lips over his tip then took him in. Soft lips brushed softly down then teeth scraped lightly as the boy lifted his head back up. Ian grabbed the base of his dick and started moving his hand back and forth in a twisting motion as he licked up the underside his shaft before sucking once again on the tip. “Mm such a good little whore for me” he purred running his fingers through red hair. Ian hummed around him soaking in the praise. “Hmm” he groaned, he couldn't keep this up if he planned on fucking his pretty little whore. He leaned down pushed Ian off of him then locked his arms under the boys lifting him off the floor until they were standing face to face. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

Ian grinned before tugging off his shirt then he curled his fingers underneath his grey booty shorts and peeled them off letting his hard dick spring free. “Look at you” Mickey sighed reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Ian’s leaking dick. “Such a pretty package.” He started moving his hand as he leaned forward and trailed his tongue up soft freckled skin “Bet you wanna fuck me don’t you?” He felt the boys body stiffen as well as the dick in his hands. He pulled Ian’s earlobe between his teeth and whispered in his ears. “That what you want sweetheart?”

“Yes Mr. MIlkovich.” Ian grabbed his face then pressed their lips together. “Mm please let me fuck you.” He pulled back and stared into Ian’s eyes seeing the longing, the want, the pure carnal desire to bend him over and take him. It wasn’t as strong as his own though, not one bit. Call him a dick but he just wanted to fuck with his student, give him that false hope then destroy him. “The thing is Ian..” He grabbed the boy and tossed him on the bed quickly climbing on and on top of him. “We’re here cause I’m gonna fuck you.” He closed the distance between them kissing the boy roughly as his hand snuck underneath him “Gonna punish you just like you wanted. You gonna let me?” He pulled back and look into the boys eyes then flipped him over on his stomach. He planted kisses up his back causing a field of goosebumps to spread across his velvet skin. Ian lay there letting him have his way. He wanted more though, this was hot but he wanted fun. He raked his fingers through the boys hair then pulled tightly lifting his head off the bed.

“Ow fuck Mic..”

“What? Don’t like it? Just gonna lay there and bitch or you gonna do somethin about it?” He let go and waited, after several second Ian rolled over knocking him to the side.

“What do you want from me?”

He climbed back on top of him and grabbed his hands pinning them down. “What do you think?”

Ian’s eyes lit up and he could see the light bulb go off in his head. “Get off me” he shouted pushing at him.

“Why? Don’t you want me to fuck you, turn you out like the whore you are?” He leaned down to kiss Ian’s neck but the boy turned his head.

“No Mr. Milkovich stop please. Let me go.”

“Mm that’s it sweetheart, that’s perfect” he said sitting up and grabbing for his jacket. He managed to hook a sleeve and pulled it towards him causing the chair to tip over. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lube. He planned on fuckin someone tonight, just didn’t know who. He took the small bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, then tossed it behind him for later. He returned his focus back to the naked plaything beneath him drinking in how sinfully sexy his student looked right now, naked and flushed about to be opened and fucked like a rag doll. His guilt and hesitance were gone the moment Ians knees hit the floor moments before. He locked eyes with green ones and went to push his legs apart but the boy resisted.

“Don’t touch me” Ian shouted pushing at him. He took his free hand and placed it against the boys throat earning him the most beautiful sigh. He slid his hand down between Ian’s legs and rubbed with one of his lubed fingers against his opening.

“Mm” Ian moaned.

He squeezed gently on boys neck then leaned down to steal away the rest of his breath in a kiss as his finger pressed inside of him.

“Mickey” Ian sighed into the kiss then reached out pulling his down further, tongues swirling around each other. He twirled his finger then moved it back and forth as he massaged Ian’s throat with his free hand.

“Uh..hmm Mickey” Ian whimpered into the kiss. Fuck if this wasn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He could feel Ian’s pulse speed up as he added another finger and even more so as he closed his hand around his throat again. Ian’s body clenched up around him so he slowly let go.

“You like it sweetheart?” he whispered as he kissed the reddening skin on his students neck tasting the pitter patter of his pulse on his tongue. Ian nodded the reached down and grabbed his cock. It was clear what he wanted but for some reason the sassy slut had no words. That was ok though. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bed then grabbed his lube again. He sat up and squirted it on his dick, coating it then without warning he flipped Ian on his stomach again. He grabbed his hips lifting him so he was leaning with his face against the mattress, arms to the side and his supple ass waiting for him to ruin it. He was about to spread his cheeks when he remembered his belt. No he wasn’t gonna spank him. He really really should since in Ian’s own words he’d been a bad boy but no. He grabbed the belt and grabbed his students arms pulling them behind his back then wrapped the belt around them. Fuck. He didn’t know why he felt this urge but he wasn’t going to question it and Ian seemed to be playing along. He reached out and spread the boys cheeks apart starting at his perfect puffy hole, it was shiny from the lubricant and he could see the little twitches from Ian’s anticipation. He stuck his finger in roughly.

“Ah..uh” Ian gasped at the sudden intrusion. He watched as hand struggled against his belt and felt a dark satisfaction. He pulled his finger out then lined up his cock then slammed in.

“God damn Gallagher” he groaned trying to keep his composure. He forgot how tight and warm and just fuck. Everything! The sight of his cock thrusting in and out of Ian’s hole, the slapping sound of skin against skin.

“Mickey..Mickey” Ian chanted.

“No, call me M..Mr uh call me..”

“Fuck me Mr. Milkovich”

“That’s it sweetheart, so good for teacher.” He dug his fingers into Ian’s sides as his student chanted his name with his face being pressed into the mattress as he fucked him. “Teach you how to be a good little whore for me.” He pulled out causing the boy below him to groan. He undid the belt around his hands tossing it to the floor. “Turn over” he said catching his breath.

“Don’t give out on me now old man” Ian laughed rolling onto his back. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the boys throat taking him by surprise.

“What did you call me?” He let go and Ian took in a deep breath then smiled.

“I called you an old..” He smacked the boy across the face. “What the hell Mick..” He smacked him again then closed then distance between them kissing away any more comments from a smart mouth.

“That mouth’s for saying my name and suckin my cock” he breathed into the kiss. “Understand?”

“What if I say no” Ian replied softly as his slender fingers ran down his back. “Gonna hit me again?”

“Maybe..”

“Then no Mr, Milkovich. I wanna go home. Stop it” Ian taunted. “I don’t want you to touch me, you’re disgusting, you’re..”

He smacked the boy again but this time he cupped his face and leaned back pulling Ian on top of him. “I told you to shut up didn’t I?”

Ian nodded then reached behind him grabbing his cock. He watched as his student leaned forward and he felt his warmth pressed up against him until he was sinking down on him. “Uh fuck.” he rolled his eyes and looked up at the boy. Ian licked his lips then started moving his body. He started riding his cock like he was on the dancefloor, his toned stomach rolling along side his hips.

“Mm Mr. Milkovich uh”

“Yea ride it sweetheart, ride teachers cock like a good little whore.” Ian groaned then moved his hips faster until he was bouncing on him.

“Fuck me Mickey...fuck fuck..fuck me Mickey” His student chanted with his head tilted towards the ceiling.

“Mm say it” he reached out for Ian’s leaking dick and swiped his thumb over the tip. “I want to hear you say it.”

Ian looked down at him. “Fuck me Mr. Milkovich, make me cum pleaase uh..please Mr...uh M...Mr “

“Anything for you” he purred feeling completely trapped under his student. He might be in control aesthetically but with each breathy moan and roll of his hips Ian was owning him. He moved his hand faster and snapped his hips up to meet with the pace of his students needy body. “I’m gonna..mm.“

“Me too please Mr. Milkovich uh..” Ian came hot spurts on his chest. He sucked in his lip then sat up abruptly pushing the boy off him and onto the bed. He got on his knees and grabbed Ian by the head pulling him close.

“Fuuck” he groaned as he squirted his release on his students flushed face. He milked his cock letting every drop paint the boys face. Another thing he’s never done before but Ian covered in his cum was sexy and debauched, and when the boy licked his lips he thought he would die. He hopped of the bed and opened the closet grabbing a towel then climbed back over to his cum drenched student. “H..here” he stammered handing the towel to Ian.

“Thanks” Ian wiped his face then ran his hands through his hair. “I should take a shower.”

“Yea shower sounds like a good idea” he laughed nervously suddenly feeling weirdly intimidated. “Go ahead I’ll be there in a minute”

Ian smiled and shook his head “Not we Mickey..” Ian stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. “I” With that the redhead stepped in the bathroom and shut the door.

“The fuck?” Did Ian seriously just brush him off? And why was he letting the fuckin kid under his skin? Why couldn’t he keep that part of him that during sex made Ian into his slave? Once again he was left feeling like the puppet. He didn’t want to be a bootycall, no if he was gonna risk his career and his fuckin freedom fucking a 16 year old then damn it, he was gonna get the whole fuckin package.He sprang up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He could do this, he was a Milkovich. He wasn’t scared of some 16 year old sex god. No. He opened the door and walked over to the glass shower. He pulled open the door to see a soapy, wet Ian Gallagher standing there with annoyance on his face.

“What the hell? I told you I..” he cut off the boy with a kiss pressing him against the shower wall. Ian pushed at him half heartedly then he felt fingers digging into his back.

He lifted his head. “You listen to me Sweetheart and listen fuckin good cause I’m only gonna say it once. If I wanna shower with you then I will, If I wanna fuck you then I will.” He grabbed the boys face pressing his cheeks in then kissed them. “If I wanna kiss you, choke you, own you” he whispered pulling away “Then I will.” Ian slowly nodded his head. “Good boy. Now If I tell you to get on your knees like the dirty whore you are then what?”

“I..I will”

“Again.”

“I WILL” Ian said loudly.

“Perfect, c’mere” he grabbed Ian and lifted him up against the wall. The boy wrapped his legs around him. “Such a good little whore.”

****

He sat at the table staring at the sleeping boy in his bed. It was Sunday already. This weekend was a blur of sex, sex, and more sex. Ian was unlike anyone he’d ever been with. Such a fiery spirit and kinky as hell. He was planning on taking him to breakfast then dropping him off at home...well near home. He heard a loud groan then saw something move under the covers. He stood up from the table then walked over to the bed climbing under the covers next to his sleeping student.

“Rise and shine Cinderella.” He ran his hand through Ian’s hair then kissed his forehead.

“Need sleeeep” Ian groaned turning away from him.

He grabbed the boys arm causing him to roll back over to him. “Wake up Gallagher, checkouts in 20 minutes.” Ian slowly blinked his eyes open then smiled at him. He lost himself in that smile and messy hair and climbed on top of the boy leaning down to kiss his lips.  
“Gotta get up”

“Miiickeey” Ian whined and pouted his bottom lip. He leaned forward and sucked the lips between his his teeth tugging gently before letting go.

“Seriously get your ass up.” He sat up quickly pushing the blankets onto the floor causing Ian to shiver and open his eyes.

“Jesus Mick, it’s like..” Ian reached for his phone then slammed his head back down on the pillow. “It’s 7:30!”

He jumped off the bed and grabbed Ians legs pulling him down playfully. “Yup and check out’s 7:45. Don’t make me carry you, you know I can.” Ian laughed and kicked at him then sat up rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

“I hate you. Who gets a 7:45 check out man” the boy made a very sluggish attempt to stand up from the bed then reached down to grab his pants from the table. “Haven’t you punished me enough?”

Mickey walked over to the pouting 16 yr old. “Would a latte and some breakfast make up for my shitty planning?”

“Maybe..”

“Hurry up and get dressed so we can go then.” He checked his jacket making sure he didn’t leave anything.

“I don’t get it. Why not just take me home?”

He looked at the boy with surprise. They just spent the weekend together, is that what he really expected from him. Is that what he was used too? He walked over to Ian grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. “Why the fuck would I do that hm? We still have the whole day.”

Ian touched his face as their lips intertwined “Honestly Mickey you don’t have to..” He grabbed the boys hand pulling it down to his side.

“Don’t tell me what I have to do Gallagher. What I tell you huh? I’m gonna do what I fuckin want.” He leaned in and kissed Ian’s neck “And what I want is to spend the day with you. Is that gonna be a problem?”

“N..no “ Ian said with staggered breath. “Not a problem.”

“Good” he replied letting go of the boys waist. “I’m thinkin after breakfast maybe we can go to the mall and catch a movie..do a little shoppin”

Ian blushed and licked his lips .”Yea? I’d like that.”

Sure, maybe he went into this that night at the club with the hit it and quit it mentality but Ian was an enigma. He wanted to learn everything about him. His likes and dislikes, his favorite color and eventually about that disfunction he called home. He wasn’t rich by any means but he was good with his money. He had nothing to spend it on other than alcohol and food. That would change now. He might talk a lot of shit under the sheets but after this weekend and the small coverations, the glimpses of would could be he would gladly spend all his time and money on the boy in front of him. He was falling hard and stupid but he knew that the moment they locked eyes at the club. “I thought you might.”

 

 


	6. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm not doing well with keeping my Monday schedule. This was a long was meant to be a long chapter so i cut it in half to get something up. the second part will be posted tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it. xo. Thank you Vich & Jessica92 for helping me stay focused and keep my vision organized. Sorry for any mistakes. Comments and kudos appreciated xo

  
  


He walked behind Ian as the 16 year old stopped to look at the various window displays. The weather was getting nicer so of course the mall was all about Summer. He’d been planning on buy a new swimsuit, since for some dumbass reason his tore in a very sensitive area, but he’d never gotten around to it. Personally he hated the mall. He could deal without the various mixtures of smells from the patchuli at Earthbound to the BBQ at the food court. It wasn’t his thing. Ian though...Ian was his thing and he assumed teenagers liked to shop. At least bratty entitled ones like Ian. He had managed to shake off that image when he dropped the boy off at his very humble SouthSide home only block away from his own, but Ian’s attitude always circled back to that of a diva. He kinda liked it to be honest. Ian was a very interesting mixture of scrappy ghetto kid, mixed with teenage entitlement.

 

It was the little things that kept him intrigued, like at breakfast, he ordered steak and eggs. Easy, no fuss. Eggs cooked over medium, steak nice and pink. Ian however ordered the spinach and mushroom scramble, egg whites only, add tomato, and avocado and and english muffin toasted dark but not burnt because as the boy specified...he would send it back. He also wanted a latte with extra foam and a dash of cardamom? What the fuck was cardamon and how the fuck did this boy survive in his neighborhood until now. It wasn’t until Ian received a phone call from his brother and he heard the egg white eating, cardamom drinking boy in front of him throw a curse word in every phrase that he payed attention.  _ Goddamnit Lip seriously, fuckin block the door, what an asshole  _ and the one that made him smile the biggest  _  he’s a fuckin drunk prick, let him come inside and see what happens. _

 

Then just as soon as it had begun Ian hung up the phone and returned to his food complaining about how they burnt the muffin and yes...he sent it back.

 

********

 

They had been walking around for about 45 minutes before he came across Tommy Bahama and he found himself a nice pair of swim trunks. They were black with grey stripes down the side. He was annoyed they were 65$ but that was the cheapest he could find compared to everything else in the store. Plus these had some weird warranty so if they tore, free replacement. He didn’t like to spend a shit ton of money on clothes or anything really but he considered it an investment. Ian was hovering over by the sunglass display, every few seconds he would spin it to the left to see if the other side had better options. Speaking of an investment, this was perfect. He’d been wondering how or what he could buy the boy without making it weird. He didn’t want to be like here by some clothes, Ian had nice clothes. He wore them to school everyday even if he took them off and changed into god knows what everynight. Even now as they were walking the boy was still dressed for the club in his grey shorts and mesh top. He had a hoodie on though so that was something...maybe he would buy him a shirt. He walked over to where Ian was standing and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“See somethin ya like?” Ian shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips turning the display again.

 

“These are pretty cool.” The boy held up a pair of gold framed aviator glasses and put them on. He stared in the mirror eyeing his reflection. “ Hmm. Not really my style though, what do you think?” Ian turned his head dramatically to model them. 

 

“Cute” he laughed looking a the oversized glasses. They weren’t his style either but Ian seemed to be able to pull them off.

 

“Cute Mick? I don’t want cute I want sexy” Ian huffed and ripped the glassed from his face returning them to the display. The boy turned the shelf again then grabbed at another pair. These were red along the top but framed in gold. Ian put them on and turned his head in several directions studying the angles in the mirror.

 

“Now  _ those _ ... are sexy” a silk voice came from behind Ian. Mickey looked up to see a tall, well groomed man maybe late 20’s standing there staring at Ian. “The red really brings out the fire in your hair.” Ian scooted the glasses to the brim of his nose and smiled at the stranger.

 

“That’s kinda what I was goin for” the boy said in a much too flirtatious tone. 

 

“Well..those are hot but these” The man reached out and pulled the glasses from Ian’s face replacing them with a black rimmed and gold framed pair in the same style. “Bring out the color of your eyes” he said as his thumb grazed over Ian’s bottom lip.

  
  


“You can’t see my eyes” Ian said biting the side of his lip and smiling. 

 

“Don’t have to with an ass like that” the man said clearly checking out Ian’s ass. 

 

Mickey felt a heat rise and his body stiffen. “Really with this shit? Who the fuck are you?” Mickey stepped in front of Ian and folded his arms.

 

“Mickey don’t..” 

 

“Roberto Salazar and you are?”

 

“None of your fuckin buisness” he huffed. “He’s more than a piece of ass you fuckin get that right?”

 

“Seriously Mickey it’s ok...” He stuck his hand out behind him to silence Ian. 

 

“No it’s fuckin not”  He stepped up the the man narrowing his eyes. “Sexy huh? Next time you should think before touchin somethin that isn’t yours. Keep your eyes and stupid fuckin comments to yourself got it?” Roberto laughed and threw his hands up in defense. 

 

“Look man chill. I didn’t know” 

 

“Now you do so walk the fuck away.” Roberto walked backwards with his hands up sarcastically and turned his attention to another part of the store. Mickey turned around to see Ian glaring at him. “What?”

 

Ian took off the glasses and set them on the glass counter crossing his arms. “What the fuck Mickey? I don’t need you defendin me. He wasn’t even being rude.” 

 

“That’s not the fuckin point Gallagher” he replied grabbing the pair of sunglasses. “I didn’t like what he said to you. He shoulda kept that shit and his fuckin hands to himself..” He unfolded the glasses and raised his hand sticking them on Ian’s face. “Anyone’s gonna tell you how fuckin sexy those make you look, it’s gonna be me.” Ian’s lips curled up into a small smile so he leaned in a bit closer. “ and I would say you make those glasses sexy not the other way around so uh...there yours if you want em.”

 

Ian’s face turned almost as red as his hair as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. “So you like them?” 

 

“Yea.”

 

Ian reached for the little string with the price tag dangling by his ear. “Great you can buy them then. They’re like 150$, like everything else in this stupid store. I can’t afford this shit!” Ian snatched the glasses from his face impatiently. “let’s just go to Spencers or somethin fuck this store, why did you even bring me here?” then without giving him a chance to speak he quickly walked out of the store.

 

What the hell?

 

He picked up the offending accessory and looked at the tag. Damn Ian was right. $150 for a fuckin pair of sunglasses..what the fuck? He rubbed at his nose and looked around the store. Why was he even shopping here? Fuckin window display. He really liked the swim trunks he picked out and he was not about to leave with Ian empty handed so he grabbed the sunglasses and walked over to the register. Fuckin kid. It only took two days of cuddling and sex to have him wrapped around Ian’s finger. If his sister could see him right now paying $150 dollars for fuckin sunglasses she would punch him. He wanted to punch him, give himself a nice beat down for bein fuckin whipped. Come on Milkovich. He paid for his things trying not to let his eyes pop out of his head as he signed the credit card receipt. When he was done he walked out of the store into the main walkway of the mall but Ian was nowhere in sight. “Fuck” he sighed pulling out his phone. It went to voicemail...of fuckin course. He walked to the middle of the walkway and scanned over the stores. There at the end before the corner was the lit up sign that screamed Ian. SPENCERS. Duh Mickey, kid said let’s just go there. He rolled his eyes at himself feeling like an idiot as he walked down the hall. He approached the store and sure enough Ian was standing in the back trying on beanies.

 

“Gallagher” he shouted as he walked inside. Ian glanced over at him then returned his attention to the beanie on his head. He walked over to the boy and picked up a rasta one and put it on his head. “Whatcha think man?”

 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Definitely doesn’t scream high school history teacher.”

 

“Thanks?” 

 

Ian pulled the rasta one from his head and handed him an all black one with Jack Skellington's face on the side.

 

“That’s more like it.” The boy stepped back and stuck his hands out to mimic a camera. “Very nice. You look good in a beanie Mr. Milkovich, you should actually  wear one sometime.”

 

“Mickey” he corrected.

 

“Nope not what you said last night Mr. Milkovich” Ian taunted then walked towards the lingerie and costumes. 

 

“That was different” he mumbled taking off the beanie and following his student. Ian was running his hand down a fluffy black boa when suddenly he pulled it from the rack and draped it over his shoulders.

 

“Hoodie doesn’t really do it for me” the boy said unzipping his jacket so that his practically see through top was now visible for the world to see. Ian tried out the boa again but this time he smiled. “Always wanted one of these but I don’t shop to often. Club only gives them to their ‘dancers’.” Ian zipped up his hoodie and grabbed the package for the black and green boa turning to him. “Help me find some glow sticks.” 

 

They spent about a half hour in the store lookin at different things, and by that he means following Ian around as the boy flitted around the store. By the end kid had a pretty good haul. Ian bought himself the boa..of course. Two packs of glow stick bracelets. A keychain that said  Parental Advisory  and a white beanie with middle fingers patterned across it. He ended buying the Jack Skellington beanie...what? Ian liked it so shut up.  

 

After there mini shopping spree it was time to eat again. They ended up going to taco bell and getting a 12 pack. He sat in the parking lot eating and listening to Ian talk about his family. It was nice. The kid seemed to have such a blatant lack of respect for authority yet when he talked about his older siblings Lip and Fiona you could see the admiration in his eyes. He hated this Frank person though. He wasn’t his dad which he already knew. What he didn’t know is that Ian just found that out 2 years ago. Kid had spent his whole life thinkin that piece of shit was related to him only to find out that it was his brother Clayton, the principle who was really his father. Ian dismissed him too.

 

“He might be related to me but he’s not my dad. Dudes a stuck up prick” Ian said  taking a bite of taco. “He knew this whole time but never said anything, if Lip and I didn’t do that DNA test I’d still think Frank was my father. Doesn’t matter they both suck, who needs a dad anyways.”

 

“Parent suck” he sighed reclining back in his seat. He of all people knew that. His dad was a fuckin nazi, homophobic asshole. He cut ties with him a long time ago. It was that or kill him but he couldn’t travel the world from a jail cell. “Just think, you only got what..2 maybe 3 more years till you’re on your own.” He took a sip of his cherry pepsi “not that long, plus now you got me.” He smiled and set his drink down before reaching to grab the shopping bag behind him. “I promise I can be a good distraction from the shit show.” He pulled out a small bag and handed it to Ian. “here.”

Ian set down his taco and grabbed a napkin from the bag.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Just fuckin take it and you’ll find out.” Ian grabbed the bag from his hands and pulled out a shiny black case. The boy looked up at him then down at his hands and opened the case revealing the gold and black sunglasses from earlier.

 

“Mickey I…”

 

He reached out and grabbed Ian’s leg. “Don’t...I wanted you too have them.”

 

“Thank you” the boy said softly then glanced down to the floor. This was not the reaction he was hoping for….not even close.

 

“What’s wrong? I thought...you don’t like em or what?”

 

Ian looked back at him “It’s not that, I love them but…” Ian shifted in his seat noticeably uncomfortable. “ We’re not..I mean..”

 

“What?” He leaned close to Ian and grabbed his face so that he had too look him in the eyes. Was this kid really turning him down right now? He just spent $150 on those stupid fuckin glasses, “We’re not what?”

 

Ian smiled and grabbed his arm causing him to let go “Nothin...It doesn’t matter. I love them thank you Mr...Mickey.” Ian laughed then put on the sun glasses. “I do look pretty hot don’t I?”

 

He sat back in his seat and let out a small laugh before reaching for his keys “Yea kid, you really fuckin do.”

 

****

 

The week was moving slowly….way to fuckin slowly. He could not get Ian off his mind. So far they had spent the weekend together than Monday night after work. Tuesday Ian had plans with his family after work so that was fine, wednesday they went to the bar and had a few drinks before making out in his car but then he had to take him home again. Now it was Thursday and tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough. He wanted to take Ian to a hotel again, maybe Michigan this time. It would just put him more at ease walking around with a 16 year old in some place people didn’t know him by name. Ian was in good shape and pretty fuckin fit for his age so he didn’t scream ‘i’m a  junior’ but that didn’t change the fact that he was fucking his student. 

 

He didn’t want to wait until the weekend. He wanted Ian now, tonight. He wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up with their legs tangled together. They could make this work. It was Illegal and very dangerous but he was past that. All he wanted was Ian.

 

The boy was sitting in his seat talking with his friends and texting on his phone. Somehow Zach & Brian  got a memo he didn’t receive that it was ok for them to return to their previous seating arrangements. No doubt Ian’s handy work. He reached into his desk and pulled out his phone.

 

MM (3:05pm) put the phone away Gallagher 

 

Ian looked up at him and smiled then continued to click away on his phone as the rest of the class worked on their essays.

 

MM (3:10pm) are you even done with the assignment. First draft is due at the end of class….

 

Trouble (3:12pm) Finished it last night, some of us are actually smart in this class…

 

Mickey scoffed at the comment then shot back his response 

MM (3:15pm) You’re a fuckin smart ass you know that?

 

Trouble (3:16pm) what R U gonna do about it Mr. Milkovich ;)

 

He looked around, everyone was either reading or writing their paper. There was a little over 45 minutes left in class. Ian’s friends were joking with him but the boy had his phone in his lap. Fuck it...this could be fun.

 

MM (3:20pm) I could come over there smack that pretty little mouth, teach you who’s boss..

 

Trouble (3:22pm) oh no! Then what? You gonna spank me...bend me over my desk and..

 

“Mr milkovich?”

 

He jumped at the soft voice dropping his phone on the ground. “Uh Jenna” he grabbed his phone and placed it face down before clearing his throat trying to regain his composure ” ahem sorry..uh hi. What’s up?” 

 

“I just wanted to know if I could use the computer here to type my final draft. I think I could finish it before the end of class.”

 

“Yea of course.” He sat up straight and clapped his hands capturing the classes attention. “Anyone who finishes early feel free to start your final draft. The computers are open.” He smiled at the girl and waived her back to her seat. He grabbed his phone to finish reading the message.

 

Trouble (3:22pm) oh no! Then what? You gonna spank me...bend me over my desk and fuck me hard? Gonna teach me how to behave?

 

FUUUCK. This was a bad idea. He shifted in his seat adjusting himself. Fuck yes he wanted to do that. He wanted to walk right up to ian and throw his phone against the wall along with his student, then flip hi m around and fuck him. Own that ass like he knew he could and Ian let him. It was settled, he needed too see Ian tonight.

 

MM (3:35pm) what are you doin after work?

 

Trouble (3:36pm) I have a date

 

Mickey smiled and licked his lips. Yes he fuckin did. 

 

MM (3:40pm) Dinner & a movie then after we can go someplace..

 

Trouble (3:45pm) told you can’t I have a date. Tomorrow for sure xo.

 

Wait what? How could he have a date if he wasn’t with him? That made no sense.

MM (3:48pm) what do you mean you have a ‘date?’

 

Trouble (3:50pm)  Date :  a social or romantic appointment or engagement. That’s the definition do you want an example?

 

“You fuckin kidding me?” he snapped out loud then quickly looked around the room at his students. “I uh. I can’t believe class is almost over. Feels like you just got here” he laughed unsteadily.

 

MM (3:52pm) You’re not goin on a fuckin date Gallagher. Not gonna happen understand?

 

Ian kept texting on his phone but he wasn’t getting any messages. Ok this was not happening right now, was he fuckin for real right now?

 

MM (3:55pm) Ian don’t ignore me

 

Trouble (3:58) watch me

 

He slammed his phone down on the desk and tapped his fingers in frustration. Now he wanted the bell to ring for another reason. He needed to shake some sense into his student. He wasn't gonna ignore him...no. He didn’t get ignored especially by some slutty 16 year old he just spent the weekend balls deep in. No fuckin way.

 

Finally the bell rang and his students sprang from their seats eager to escape. Ian was walking with Zach & Brian on his way out the door. 

 

Seriously.

 

“Gallagher” he called out “I need to talk to you c’mere.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and walked over to him. “Hold on guys I’ll be right there.” The boy leaned over on his desk “Can I help you?”

 

“Can you fuc..” he looked around Ian to see his friends standing in the doorway. He took a deep breath “What do you think you’re doin Ian?”

 

“Hmm” Ian hummed pursing his lips. His student stood up straight “Is that it or can I go? I’m gonna miss my bus.”

 

“No you can’t go. I’m not… just sit down for a second.”

 

“Good talk Mr. Milkovich” Ian said with a smile “I’m gonna go now so I’ll see you tomorrow...maybe” With that the boy turned and walked over to his friends then disappeared down the hall.

 

That little punk. He thinks he can just fuck him, cuddle with him, fuckin spend all his time with him and then just toss him aside. Fuck no. Ian didn’t seem to understand what a relationship. You don’t go on dates when you have a boyfriend and Ian was his boyfriend. He just might not know it yet. He would though, he would make him understand and then all would be right again. He walked over to his shelf by the door grabbing the stack of papers from the basket. He walked back to his desk and sat down to grade papers and think of how best to go about this delicate situation.

 

***

 

He sat parked in his car for over and hour. Ian wasn’t answering his texts. He was purposefully ignoring him. What the fuck? There was just no way he was gonna let the kid go on a date. He was his so why would he think that was even an option. He had been going over the scenario in his mind, what he would say, how Ian would react. All of it played out perfectly ending with Ian coming home with him. He turned off his car and opened the door. Here goes nothing.

 

He pushed open the door to see Ian working behind the counter. There were 3 people in line so he made his way to the a back occupying himself with then beverage coolers. He glanced back at the register discreetly as he decided between a Monster &  Red Bull. When the last customer left he grabbed his Red Bull and a bag of Jalapeno Doritos and headed to the register. Ian was stocking the lottery tickets when he approached the counter and tossed his stuff down.

 

“Mickey?” Ian’s face filled with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Buyin chips and a Red Bull. What’s it fuckin  look like?” He reached for his wallet. “You gonna gonna ring me up or just stand there lookin like an idiot.”

 

“Fuck you asshole. Why are you here?”

 

He thumbed at his nose “I was in the area. That a problem?”

 

“Yea..sure “Ian rolled his eyes at him as he rung up the items “You want a bag?” the boy asked reaching for his stuff. He quickly grabbed Ian’s hand and leaned over the counter pulling Ian close.

 

“No I don’t want a fuckin bag, you stupid little whore.”

 

“Mickey” Ian tried to pull free but he held his hand tight. 

 

“What makes you think you can talk to me like that? Just blow me off to go on a date? A fuckin date Ian are you serious.” He let go of Ian’s hand tossing it away. “It doesn’t work like that Ian. You’re mine and that’s it.”

 

Ian laughed and shook his head in amusement “Is that why you’re here Mickey? That’s why you decided to come across town to my work?” The boy scoffed and backed away from the counter. “That’s pathetic. I’m not yours whatever the fuck that even means” “Now you need to get out, I don’t want you here.”

 

“No” he said firly then stood up straight running his hand through his hair. Calm down Milkovich. He took a deep breath. “I’m not goin anywhere unless it’s with you.” He looked over at the clock on the wall. “Your shift ends in two hours. I can wait then we can go have..”

 

“Are you deaf” Ian snapped. “You’re insane. I’m not goin anywhere with you.”

 

“Ian is everything alright?” He turned to see a man and women around his age standing behind him. He turned to look at Ian and the boy narrowed his eyes.

 

“Yea guys. This gentlemen was just leaving.” The boy grabbed his things and shoved them into a bag. “Have a good night” he said smugly. His feet were glued to the floor, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

“Did you need something else sir?” The women behind him walked around the counter next to Ian. 

 

“If not I think you should leave” the man behind him spoke then walked over to the door holding it open.

 

“Fuck it. I’m good.” he laughed and turned to Ian “See you around Gallagher.” He glared at the man  by the door as he walked out then angrily talked over to his car. Once inside he threw his bag on the passenger seat next to him. That didn’t go at all how he planned. He was supposed to be sweet and win Ian over not call him names and scare him. What the fuck? He grabbed the red bull from his bag. Two hours was a long time to sit and fuckin wait but over his dead body was Ian seein someone else. No they had something. He felt it, Ian felt it too he just needed a reminder. He would do it right this time.


	7. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey crashes Ian's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is part 2. I hope you enjoy. I chose to do this one in joint POV which is why i split the chapter. There are only a few that wont be entirely in Mickey perspective, this was necessary. Also the song is for both chapters (mickey's thought process.)

 

Ian was laughing and his date kept touching his hand. He could feel his nail digging into his palms from clenching his fists. Who the fuck was this guy and why was he making Ian laugh, he’s the one that does that. Not this fuckin guy. Don’t get him wrong, he’s knows he’s hot, we’ve been over that but Ian… Ian was like a butterfly, he landed on his heart and and drew him in but he didn’t want to stay put and now everyone was out there trying to catch him.

 

“Have you been helped sir?” He looked up from the bench to see a stout brunette with her hair in a tight bun smiling down at him.

 

“Yea I’m waitin for someone actually” he replied looking around her to keep an eye on Ian’s table.

 

“Ok, well let us know if you need anything. We can always escort your party if you wanna get started with..”

 

“I’m good thanks” he said putting up his hand. The womens mouth formed a tight lipped smile and she turned and walked way. Holy fuck. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 8:30. They had been on their ‘date’ for about 10 minutes. “Come on” he muttered as he watched Ian down his  soda. He let out an exasperated sigh leaning back against the cushioned bench. He rolled his eyes at Ian’s date as the man talked with his hands in the air. He watched as the boy finished his drink then stood up from the table. Ian leaned over the table in the sexy way he did so well andH whispered something in the man's ear. e saw the man at the table smile before the boy sat up straight and walked away.

 

He stood up from the bench and headed into the dining room.

 

“Oh are you ready to be seated sir” the brunette approached him and grabbed a menu from the hostess counter.

 

“Actually just go a call. My friends already here and they ordered for me so” he started to walk passed the women.

 

“Enjoy your dinner sir”

 

“Yea ok..” he said dismissively as he headed to the table. As he approached he noticed that man was on the phone. Perfect. He walked over to Ian’s seat and sat down.

 

“Excuse me Dan, one second” the man put his hand over the speaker on his phone “Who are you?”

 

Mickey laughed. “I’m the guy who’s gonna give you 10 seconds to get up, and get the fuck out of here” he tore off a piece of bread and popped it in his mouth.

 

“Listen I have to go.” The man hung up his phone and stared at him. “Ok, did James put you up to this?”

 

Mickey bunched up his face. “No fuckin James..I don’t even know who that is. What I do know is your little date Ian...the cute redhead who was sittin here. He’s taken so you need to move along.”

 

“He told me he wasn't seeing anyone.”

 

“And I’m telling you he is” he replied reaching out and grabbing the man's beer. “So you can leave now and just forget about him or you and me” he said slamming the man's beer and wiping his mouth “We’re gonna have big problems.”

 

“No look here dude..”

 

Mickey stood up from the table and walked over to the man draping is arm around him. “You really should leave man.. I don’t have much patience and Ian’s gonna be back soon. Can’t really have you here when that happens.”

 

“Who..”

 

Mickey leaned down and whispered in the man’s ear “This is me bein nice right now. You don’t wanna see me get angry cause I’ll be fuckin you up. Now get your ass up and get the fuck out.” He watched with a triumphant grin as the man stood up and grabbed his jacket.

 

“Knock yourself out man. It’s not worth it.” The man stepped away from his chair and hurried over to the restaurant entrance.

 

“Too easy” he chuckled then sat down waiting for his date to appear. He didn’t have to wait very long. He saw Ian making his way up the aisle so he lifted the menu to cover his face.

 

“Sorry the lines were crazy, did you order an appetizer yet?” Ian sat down reaching for his menu. His eyes scanned over the page unsure of what to order. He met Toby at yoga with his sister. Guy had money and had been trying to get him on a date for weeks. He didn’t ‘date’ but a free dinner and a chance to get laid..why would he turn that down?

“Artichoke Francaise?” This menu wasn’t english..maybe french. “They say artichokes are an aphrodisiac, that and chocolate. Chocolate would be weird for an appetizer though. I think I want this.” he set the menu down and pointed at the picture of artichoke hearts battered and glazed with some kind of sauce surrounded by sliced lemons. It looked amazing even if he couldn’t pronounce it.

 

“Yea, that’s what you want?” Mickey set down his menu and folded his hands on the table.

 

Ian’s eyes widened at the sight of his teacher. “Mickey! Oh my god where’s..” he looked around then back at the man in front of him. “Where’s Toby?”

 

Mickey scoffed “That guy Ian really?”

 

Ian went to reach for his phone to apologize to the man. Toby was nice. He hadn’t planned on seeing him after tonight but still.

 

“I wouldn’t do that” Mickey said raising a brow. “Put the phone down and relax Gallagher. You wanted a fancy ass date well, here we are.”

 

What the hell was wrong with this guy? “Jesus Mickey. Take a fuckin hint. You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do or dictate who I see.”

 

This kid was adorable when he was angry. It was different then bitchy. “Just shut up and pick somethin man.”

 

“Excuse me?” Ian stood up from the table and grabbed his jacket. “I’m not having dinner with a fucking stalker.”

 

Mickey reached out and grabbed Ian’s arm “Ian sit down.”

 

“No!” he yanked his arm free. “You can’t do that. You followed me here then scared off my date. What don’t you get Mickey. We’re not dating, you’re not my boyfriend. There is no us…”

 

OK this was blowing up in his face and to top it off Ian was yelling at him in a fancy restaurant. Heads were turning. “I get it please” he stood up from the table and walked up to Ian putting his hands on his waist. “We’re already here..just sit down and have dinner with me.” He smiled at the boy as he guided him down to his chair.

 

“This doesn’t mean..”

 

“Ian. I know. What do you want me to say? I don’t like seein you with other people, it bugs me.” He reached out and placed his hand over Ians. The boy was still avoiding his gaze. “You look really fuckin nice tonight. You can pull of a button up as well as a mesh top.”

 

Ian let out a small laugh and turned to Mickey undoing the top buttons of his shirt to reveal a red and black strapped tank top. “You know just incase the night sucked, I always have a back up plan.”

 

“Hm” Mickey nodded his head. Was that was this was? A backup plan. Ian didn’t think he liked him so  he needed to have someone waiting in case it didn’t work out? “Smart. Toby know about your extracurricular activities?”

 

“You mean the club or the Molly?”

 

Mickey shrugged his shoulders “Either”

 

“No Mickey he doesn’t know because I was just going to eat his food and fuck him alright. I just want to have fun..you ever heard of it? It’s life changing you should try it sometime” He rolled his eyes as he saw the server approaching.

 

“My name is Sean and I’ll be serving you” the man said setting down a new basket of bread and refilling their drinks.. “What can I get for you gentleman?”

 

Ian ordered his appetizer and a chicken coq au vin. Mickey ordered the Monte cristo with red pepper and tomato bisque. Sean gathered their menus and the moment he walked away Mickey turned to Ian.

 

“So _you_ were plannin on fuckin _him_? That guy?” Nothing to offend Ian but this Toby fella just looked like a top to him. Then again Ian looked like a bottom so his opinion really shouldn’t be trusted.

 

Ian rolled his eyes “Yes Mickey fuck. I told you, I’m A TOP.” He clicked his tongue and reached for a piece of bread “I don’t bottom ever..usually.” He popped the bread in his mouth and picked off another piece “You’re the only one, does that make you feel better?”

 

Mickey leaned back folding his arms “I don’t need to fuckin feel better Ian. What I need is for you to not go around fuckin anyone when we’re togehter. That doesn’t sound like it’s much to ask.”

 

“We’re not together Mick”

 

“Mmhmm you said that but you’re wrong” he took a sip of his beer. “We are I mean, why wouldn’t be..”

 

“Mickey..”

 

“Let me finish” Mickey said firmly slapping his hand on the table.

 

Ian shifted in his seat and folded his arms. “Fine. Say what you were gonna say.”

 

“I like you and you like me...”

 

“You’re my teacher” Ian interrupted again unable to listen to Mickey. He liked the guy. He really did but he didn’t date and didn’t want too. He was happy in his lifestyle, he was a teenager. He just needed to get Mickey to see that he just wanted to have a fun little fling. “We can go out and..”

 

“Are you gonna let me fuckin finish or keep interruptin me? Christ Ian.”

 

“I know what you want Mick and it’s not gonna happen” Ian reached out and grabbed Mickey’s hand. “I just want us to enjoy our time together, why ruin it with a label hmm?”

 

Mickey set his hand over Ian’s and smoothed his thumb over freckled skin. “I’m not gonna accept that.”

 

Ian sighed and leaned back in his seat letting go of his teachers hand.  Fuck it. Might as well play along if Mickey wouldn’t drop it. “You know what fine Mickey. Whatever you say alright. Can we talk about something else now?” If that was what his teacher wanted to hear then whatever, it wasn’t true but that was besides the point. He should probably be a little less obvious about his dates though as to avoid a repeat performance of this little situation.

 

“Sure” Mickey smiled and took a sip from his beer “Did you really finish your essay already?”

 

Yes. he finished it in 20 minutes last night. He wanted to be a journalist in a far away land of hope and dreams he still had. He loved research and writing. The paper was as easy as making coffee, almost second nature. “Yup, bet you’re gonna like it too.”

 

“I like anything history.”

 

“You’re different than I thought you would be Mick you know that.” Ian played with the straw in his pepsi.

 

“How so?”

 

“Not in a bad way, you’re just a little more intense than I pictured a highschool teacher would be. What’s your story?”

 

Mickey scoffed. What was his story? He didn’t share that with just anyone, that would take a little more than pacifying words and a cute smile. “You really wanna know?”

 

Ian rolled his eyes “Yea, why else would I ask?”

 

“Next time...maybe” he rubbed his nose with his knuckle. “It’s a long fuckin story and if I’m wastin my time I’d rather not share it.”

 

Ian felt offended by that comment. He just told Mickey he liked him. They were not ‘together’ but he was the only person he’d slept with more than twice so that was something. “You think _I’m_ wasting your time? Really. Why even try to go out with me then if you think i’m a waste of your fucking time. Jesus Mickey.” Fuck this. “If that’s how you feel then enjoy your dinner” he stood up from the table.”

 

“Sit the fuck down Gallagher” Mickey said firmly.

 

Ian looked down at Mickey then slowly sat down. “What Mr. Milkovich?”

 

“Mickey”

 

“You know I think I feel more comfortable with Mr. Milkovich” Ian huffed and glared at the floor. He already felt like a useless piece of shit. His father didn’t want him and Frank was a fuckin drunk. He couldn’t fix his problems at home except by working as much as he could. He had no control in his life except here. This was the ocean in his life he could navigate. A sea of sex, drugs and bad decisions that were his to make. Mickey was a bad decision he wanted to keep making but the older man made him nervous. He didn’t know how he would react to certain things because it was usually the exact opposite of what he expected. Here he was asking to get to know him and he was being shut down. The guy busted his date to be with him the least he could do is talk with him. He looked over at his teacher. “I don’t understand why you wont tell me. I thought you liked me?”

 

Mickey rubbed at his temples “I do like you Ian its..”

 

“Then tell me somethin about you or leave. You crashed my date but I can always find another one.”

  


“That’s it” Mickey stood up from the table. He couldn’t hold back anymore. “Outside now.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Mickey reached out for Ian’s arm “Get your ass up, we’re gonna go outside.”

 

Ian’s eyes lit up at Mickey’s tone “Anything you say” he replied and walked towards the front door.

 

Mickey pulled out his Id and gave it to the hostess. “Smoke break” She nodded and placed it in her apron before guaranteeing their table. He walked outside to see Ian leaning against the side of the building. “C’mere” he said walking past the boy into the alleyway and away from the street. Ian walked slowly over to him “Fuckin brat” he said grabbing his waist and pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Mm” Ian hummed as Mickey tongue invaded his mouth. He reached down and squeezed his teachers ass. The fuckin guy had an ass for days. He wanted more than anything to fuck it and hear his teacher say his name but he knew that wasn’t in the cards. Mickey had made that clear. “Mr Milkovich” he sighed trailing his hands over the cotton of Mickey's shirt until the reached his shoulders “Have I been bad today? You gonna punish me again?”

 

Ian words went straight to his dick. “Fuck yea you’ve been bad.” He shoved Ian away and reached down to unbotton his pants “You’ve been really fuckin bad, now I gotta remind you who’s boss.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes “and how you gonna do that Mr. Milkovich” he teased licking his lips. “Gonna make me fuck you in this dark alley, or you gonna..”

 

“Shut up” he slapped Ian across the face “Get down on your knees”

 

Ian grabbed his face and knelt to the ground. He didn’t know why he liked this. He’d never done it with anyone else but Mickey slapping him around and calling him names until he came hard, that was something he was becoming quite fond of. He looked up at Mickey and grabbed his hands pushing them away from his belt. “I’m sorry Mr. MIlkovich” he pleaded as he undid Mickey’s belt and pulled down his jeans. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pulled it from his boxers. “Please don’t make me.”

 

“Fuck Ian” He groaned then grabbed Ian’s hair tightly in his fingers and pushed his face into his crotch. Ian took him in his perfect mouth and started making swirls with his tongue. “That’s right sweetheart, suck it”

 

“Mm”

 

“Show me you’re sorry for bein a stupid fuckin whore, for thinkin you needed more than this right here.”

 

Ian lifted his head to stare at Mickey’s blue eyes “I’m so sorry Mr. Milkovich, please don’t be mad at me”

 

Ian’s fake begging was testing his strength. He wanted to pick him up and fuck him against the wall but instead he reached down and grabbed the boys face pushing his cheeks together. “You like this game don’t you?” He needed to be sure, Ian seemed to play just fine but you never know.

 

Ian nodded then licked a stripe across his teachers tip. He really liked this game. “What are you gonna do to me?”

 

Fuck it. He reached down and grabbed Ian under his arms lifting him up then flipped him around and pressed him into the wall. “I’m gonna fuck you right here, that what you want?”

 

“No please” Ian said as he reached down to undo his pants letting them drop around his legs. “You can’t you’re my teacher.”

 

This kid was too much, he had to be his. Now and forever, he didn’t care about anything else. He spread Ian’s cheeks apart and pressed his tip against him before sinking in “God damn Gallagher” he groaned as he moved slowly.

 

“Ah..mm” he sighed grabbing at the wall. This actually hurt a little, the last time Mickey actually fucked him was Monday. “Mickey” he said with gritted teeth “Stop”

 

“Shh” he hummed bringing his hand around to cover Ian’s mouth and pull his head back. “Be a good little whore for me.. uh soo fuckin good”

 

“Uh” ok it was starting to feel better the more Mickey moved. “Mm..”

 

Mickey thrust up into Ian hard and fast reaching down to stroke his dick. They didn’t have all night and he kinda wanted this to be fast and quick just to show Ian, he was his. He took the boy from leaving to letting him fuck him in an alley. Only him though, no one else could have Ian like this. The boy confirmed that. “Your ass is mine” he growled feeling his body tingle. “I’m the one that kisses you” he dipped his head and sucked freckled skin between his teeth. “Me” He sucked and sank his teeth into Ian’s skin until he was satisfied. He pulled back and saw a nice purple mark forming under the boys porcelain skin “I tell you when to cum” He moved his hand back and forth rapidly over Ian’s shaft.

 

“Fuck..mm hu..uhh M..mick..”

 

“No”

 

“M..Mr..Milkovich pl...please” Ian felt his body tense up as the feeling built up inside him. “Please I..I need it”

 

Mickey pumped up into Ian’s tight ass again and whispered in his ear. “Not until you tell me Ian. Tell me what I want to hear.”

 

“I.don’t uh” Fuck, how was this man able to have this spell on him. He was ready to bust but he couldn’t not with Mickey whispering in his ear.

 

“You’re mine..say it”

 

“I’m y..your Mickey pleeease”

 

The words echoed through his brain and let out a deep sigh “Do it” he groaned as he filled up his students hole.

 

“Uh mm” Ian bit his lip as he came over his teachers fingers. Mickey lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingertips into his mouth.

 

“Mm that’s sweet” Mickey mused before capturing Ian’s lips in a kiss. He lifted his head. “Come on. We can clean up in the bathroom.”

 

Ian smiled and pulled up his pants. The started to walk out of the alley to the front of the building  “I’m fuckin starving now”

 

“Me too, hopefully this is real food. Who takes someone to a fuckin fancy french restaurant just to bang anyways.”

 

“A lawyer” Ian replied studying Mickey’s face. The man rubbed at his nose and held open the door.

 

“Well you better fuckin like it.”

 

“Don’t worry Mick. I know I will”

  
  
  



	8. #NoFilter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey spend more time together. Mickey doesn't like what he finds on Ian's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK lets just scratch Monday off the list. The chapters are longer and Tuesday seems to be the trend so that it the new day for updates. I really hope you like this chapter, i tried to include a little bit of everything but really wanted to point out Mickey's POV on his 'relationship' with Ian. I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it xoxo. Also please refer to the tags if any characteristics confuse you. As always Gallavich is Endgame xo
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Jessica92 for fighting with me towards the end. Gotta keep it real lol. Love you x

  
  
  
  


Ian Ian Ian. The challenging 16yr old was the main thing bouncing around in his head these days. After their impromptu date he took Ian out to the movies which is what he originally wanted. Again the uptight, bitchy ficade had fallen away and he was left with who he believed was the real Ian Gallagher. A trash talking Southside lost soul just like him. To be honest they weren’t much different except for the age difference. That and Ian had a taste for Molly. Kid was always rollin when he saw him, even in school he could tell when the boy was high. He would usually just giggle and stare out the window the whole time. He figured drugs weren’t new to Ian because he seemed to be able to handle them, unless he mixed it with alcohol. He didn’t want to think about though. He didn’t want to think about Ian at the club drunk and high. He wanted to focus on how he loved watching scary movies and so did Ian, or how he hated his father and so did Ian. Those were things you could build a relationship on.

 

They had been seeing each other off and on for about two weeks. He spent as much of his free time with the redhead as possible. He would give him rides to work making sure to stop and get something to eat before hand, then he would pick him up and give him a ride home. He was pleasantly rewarded with kisses and words of affection that made the trips back and forth worth while. The more time he spent with Ian the softer his uptight student became. The weekends were his favorite.He could have Ian all to himself without the time constraint of  having a curfew. It was much more fun to have lazy make out sessions in a hotel room followed by smoking weed and binge watching tv rather than a rushed kiss ending with Ian gone and him alone in his car. 

 

He walked through the rows of desks observing his students deep in thought. There was an exam today. It was the first one so far. He had given some small pop quizzes here and there but this exam had a big impact on the overall class grade. 

 

They had just finished their second module. The first was Mesopotamia, the current one was the Bronze age. The Exam included and detailed essay depicting both timelines and a multiple choice questionnaire followed by some true or false explain answers. Per usual Ian had finished early and was doodling on the side of his paper. He was passing by his desk when he noticed he had his phone open on his lap. He looked around and caught another student eyeing the phone as well. He knew Ian was smart he didn’t need to cheat, in fact the phone was open to facebook, maybe twitter he couldn’t quite tell but he chose to ignore it. He started to walk away when the witnessing student coughed with disapproval. 

 

Fuck.

 

He tapped his fingers on Ian’s desk and the boy smiled up at him.

 

“Can I help you Mr. Milkovich?”

 

“You know the rules Gallagher. This is an Exam you can’t have your phone out, I’m gonna have to throw out your work and have you retake it.”

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. I’m not fuckin cheating on the stupid test!”

Ian scoffed and set his phone down on the desk with a loud smack. 

 

“You’re phone is open Ian. It’s school policy. You  _ have _ to to retake the exam.”

 

Ian turned and glowered  at the girl then looked up at him with fire in his eyes. “ Maybe if you actually knew how to teach something, you wouldn’t be so worried.”

 

Are you kidding me with this shit? What did Ian expect? He was his teacher. He still had to do his fuckin job. “And that’s detention. You can retake the test after class.” Ian eyes narrowed burrowing into his skin but then the spark behind them softened as the boy picked up his paper.

 

“Fine. Whatever you say MicK” with a hard ‘K’ the boy tore his essay in half and then again into quarters dropping the scraps on the floor. 

His eyes went wide at the blatant action and now all eyes were on the two of them. You can do it, Ian was testing him. He had to be. “I would’ve accepted the essay Mr. Gallagher, it was only the questions you would have had to redo, but this is good too, You spent the class writing that paper and now you can make it up in detention. Put your phone away now! You have had enough warnings. I see it again and I  
**WILL**  
confiscate it.” With that he walked away not daring to look in Ian’s eyes or acknowledge any part of his defiant body language. He sat down at his desk and pulled out the tests from the earlier  class and began to go through them, circling letter grades in bright red ink. One by one students dropped their finished tests in the basket on his desk.

 

“Thank you” he said with a smile before returning back to his grading. He glanced up out of habit to see Ian sitting there staring back at him, his face hard to read. He couldn’t tell if the boy was pissed off, amused or a mixture of the two. He couldn’t be upset at him for doing his job. He should know better by now that he wasn’t going to make concessions for him. He was not about to let their relationship affect his career. He returned his focus back to the diminishing stack of papers before him.

 

The bell sounded pulling him from his grading trance. He could easily get lost reading papers and taking in what the minds of today had to say about the ancient civilizations. It was one of his favorite parts about being a teacher, not only was he passing on something he was passionate about but he was able to see how that knowledge made an impact on his students. His class began to empty until all that remained was himself and the honorary redhead sitting in the back with arms folded across his chest.

 

He waited several minutes after the class emptied just to be sure nobody had any last minute questions then stood up from the desk and walked over to the door closing and locking it. He walked over to Ian’s desk and leaned against it.

“What the hell Gallagher? You can’t just call me out in class like that. I can’t let you just get away with breakin the rules.” Ian said nothing only stared at the wall behind him, arms still folded and jaw set.

“Aye” he grabbed Ian’s chin and turned his head to look up at him.  “You know fuckin better. How many times I gotta tell you about that stupid fuckin phone?” Ian let out a loud sigh and turned his head away from him.

 

“I wasn’t fuckin cheating”

 

“No fuckin shit. I know that. If you had just gone along with it instead of tearing up your essay you wouldn’t have to make up anything. I just said that because I’m your teacher..it’s my job.” 

 

“I know” Ian replied as a small smile crept across his face “You’re just so sexy when you get upset. It’s fun to rile you up”

 

“What?” he said as his brow furrowed “What do you mean it’s fun? Are you sayin this…”

 

“Was all for fun” Ian interrupted. “What will you do if I say yes?” Ian grabbed his hand and folded down his fingers one by one “Come on Mr. Milkovich, you honestly tellin me you don’t like it when I push your buttons?” The next thing he knew a warm mouth was wrapped around his middle finger as Ian swirled his tongue around it. Fuckin little shit. This was all planned? He slowly pulled his finger from the boys mouth then stood up from the desk. 

 

“You really sayin you planned this shit, the stuff with the phone?”

 

Ian stood up and walked up to him grabbing his waist “No silly. That was just me bein bored. When you caught me though that annoyed me and I just couldn’t resist makin you mad, makes me nostalgic. Makes me hot.” Ian lunged forward and pressed his lips against his.

 

“Oh yea?” He spun them around and walked them back until Ian was pressed against the whiteboard. “You like pissin me off huh? You like when I get mad at you.” Ian nodded his head.

 

“Like when you get rough Mr. Milkovich. Like how you teach me how to behave,” Ian whispered before he began to kiss at his jaw and slowly move up to the crevice of his neck. “I think I might need another lesson.”

 

“Mm” he reached for the button on Ian’s jeans. “You do need a lesson sweetheart. Gotta remind you who’s boss here.” He pushed down Ian’s jeans until they pooled around his legs. “Can’t fuckin talk like that, no matter how much you want to. This is MY class and YOU will listen to me.” He wrapped his fingers around Ian dick and started moving his hand. “You understand?” Ian nodded and he captured his lips in his own as he jerked the boy off pressing his body hard against the wall as his mouth swallowed the sinful whimpers escaping him.

 

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzzzzz

 

He ignored the buzzing coming from the Ian’s pocket and continued to move his hand back and forth over his shaft. He could feel the hardness in his own pants pressing against the fabric of his jeans so he reached down with his free hand and undid his belt. Ian pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and reached down to push his hand away, undoing his pants on his own. 

 

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzzzzz

 

He rolled his eyes ignoring the phone again because now Ian’s hand was wrapped around him. He pressed their bodies closer together so he could thrust into Ians hand as the boy moved against his own.

 

“Uh fuck Ian” 

 

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzzzzz

 

“Ugh” Ian lifted his head and pushed him slightly away “I need to answer my phone, could be Debs or Fiona”

 

“Mmm no” he groaned not wanting to stop, he was so close and now Ian had to take a phone call.

 

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzzzzz

 

“No Mick for real, stop it. Hand me my phone.”

 

He let out an exasperated sigh and reached down to grab the ringing phone. He saw the name on the screen then looked up at his student. “Do you have a sister named Jacob?”

 

“Uh Jacob… I met him at the club a few months ago. He’s not important. Come here” Ian reached out for his face but he pulled back.

 

“Why is he callin you?”

 

“Don’t worry about it Mickey. Gimme my phooone” Ian whined and folded his arms across his chest.

 

He licked his lips feeling the little green monster awaken inside of him. He clicked on Jacob's name and hit the call button then held the phone up to Ian’s face. “Tell him you don’t wanna see him anymore.”

 

Ian snatched the phone from him “What the hell is..”

 

_ “Ian? About time man. You wanna meet up again tonight?” _

 

He looked at Ian and rubbed his nose “Well you gonna answer him?”

Ian glanced down to the floor then back up at him.

 

“I can’t” the boy said softly to the voice on the other end of the phone. It was very unconvincing. He needed Ian to mean it and right now it felt like he was just trying to pacify him. He knew Ian fucked around with other guys but he didn’t need too. He wanted to be enough for him. He casually dropped down to his knees and grabbed Ian’s dick running his tongue over the tip. “Tell him you’re mine” he said before closing his mouth around the soft skin.

 

_ “Why not I thought we had fun. You gave me your number?” _

 

Ian reached down and threaded his fingers through his hair. “Mm..I just..I..I”

 

He pulled his head back “Tell him you’re seein someone”

 

“I’m just..not. It was a uh...last time mm”

 

“No tell him you’re..”

 

“You shh!” Ian pushed his head down on his dick as he continued to stammer into the phone. “Look I’m just not into uh..I’m not into you anymore so l..lose my number.” Ian hung up and dropped his phone on the floor so it landed on his jeans then reached down with his other hand to hold his head in place. “Mm Mr. Milkovich, who knew you could suck cock so well.”

 

“Hmm” he hummed around the boys dick as he bobbed his head up and down. He normally chose to be on the receiving end but he would gladly suck off Ian if it meant he was his. The boy tasted sweet and salty like candy, just another way he was becoming hooked. 

 

Ian didn’t say what he wanted and that was a problem. He just needed to admit to himself that they were a couple. He tried to lift his head but the boy held him tightly in place and started to snap his hips into his mouth.

“Fuck Mr. Milkovich you’re mouth feels so good. I give it an A +.” He held his middle finger up at Ian as his eyes raised to meet green ones. “You do look really fuckin hot with my dick in your mouth though, not such a badass now are you?”

 

Dear god this fuckin kid! He knew just what to say. He was gonna fuck him so hard later. Wipe that sarcastic fuckin grin of his face and replace it with a look of submission as he ruined him. He pulled back hard causing Ian to release his grip.

“Keep it up Gallagher.” He dipped his head again and reached down to grab at his neglected dick unsure of whether he gave the boy a warning or demand. Let’s be honest it was a little bit of both.

 

“What you don’t like it? Big bad Mr. MIlkovich doesn’t like bein treated like a slut?”

 

“Mm”he hummed feeling the heat rise through his body. He wanted Ian to keep taunting him, him building up his need to dominate so that he could give him the reminder he desperately needed that he was not in control.

 

“Such a dirty slut Mickey, suckin that cock like..” Ian’s eyes widened and his head tilted back as his fingers pressed inside him. “F..fuck mm” his student’s body loosened and Ian used his shoulders for balance.

 

“Not so smart now are you bitch” he growled twirling his finger back and forth as he pushed in another along side it. Ian’s eyes were closed and fingers were digging into his back.

 

“Uh M..mickey”

 

“Say it. Tell me you’re my little whore.” Ian’s eyes fluttered and he looked down at him but remained silent. He stopped moving his fingers. “You want to cum?” Ian nodded. “Then fuckin listen and tell me what I want to hear before I get upset.”

 

Ian opened his mouth but no sound came out only a devious smile formed on his lips. He pulled his fingers out and pushed Ian into the wall hard causing the boy to laugh.

 

“That all you got Mick?”

 

“You aint seen nothin yet Gallagher” he said darkly before flipping the boy around. He grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

 

“Ow wait..”

 

“shut the fuck up. You’re gonna tell me what I want to hear.”

 

“Mickey..”

 

“Buh buh buh..” he pushed Ian further into the wall “What was that?”

 

“You’re hurting me”

 

He used his free hand to brush Ian’s hair from his eyes. “Just say it then sweetheart, tell me what you are.”

 

“I..im your whore. Please it..”

 

“What’s my name?”

 

“Mr. MIlkovich. I’m y..your whore” the redhead stammered.

 

“That’s right sweetheart.” He let go of Ian’s arm and dropped back down on his knees. “don’t you fuckin forget it” He gripped Ian’s cheeks kneading them with his thumbs before spreading them apart. The boys hole quivered as his tongue grazed over the sensitive muscle. He pressed a gentle kiss against it then dipped his tongue inside.

 

“Fuck mi..Mr. Milkovich” Ian whimpered pushing back against him. “Please mm”

 

He wasn’t surprised how eager his tongue made the boy above him. Ian was a top so he probably didn’t have this done often, more on the giving end. That was all about to change. He wanted to make his student fall apart in every way possible, he wanted to own his body and make him cum hard with his name on his lips. Just his. He sucked at the tight ring of muscles before working one, then two fingers inside again. Soon Ian was a mess above him, begging him to cum.

 

“Please Mr. Milkovich.. pl uh..pleease” the sounds filled the room. He should be worried someone would hear them but that was the furthest thing from his mind. Ian needed to cum. He reached between the boys legs and closed his hand around his leaking dick. He could care less at this point about the throbbing hard on he had. The sounds coming from his student and the suspense of being in his class room face first in 16 yr old ass was enough to get him off with one touch. It was better this way. 

 

“I’m gonna cum Mickey.. I.. uh” Ian’s hole tightened around his fingers as his tongue licked at the puckered skin surrounding them. “M..mr..”

 

“Cum for teacher Sweetheart, be a good boy”

 

“Fuck mm.” His hand filled with a warm pool of cum and immediately he took that hand to stroke himself. His tongue sucked at the oversentative button in front of him and Ian jerked away from his touch whining about it being too much. That was it. He spilled into his hand and sighed pressing a deep kiss into his students hole as he pushed through his orgasm.

 

“Mickey?”

 

He lifted his head and looked around immediately reminded of where they were. He knew and in the moment it was hot but the moment was gone and now red flags were flying. “Shit” he shouted jumping up from the floor. He reached into his desk and pulled out a roll of paper towels.

 

“Mick?”

 

“What?” He turned to Ian and handed him the roll. “We gotta get the fuck outta here. That...we can’t do that shit here again.”

 

“Whatever I don’t really care” Ian replied as he wiped himself off.

 

“Well you should fuckin care, I could lose my job.” Ian shrugged his shoulders and pulled up his pants. The boy sauntered over to him and he could swear it was in slow motion. His face was flushed and sweaty and there was a smudge of blue on his cheek.

 

“I didn’t mean it that way” Ian said draping his arms over his shoulders and pecking at his lips. “Meant I don’t care, whatever you want buuuut” the boy pulled back and leaned against his desk. “What about my test?”

 

“Damn it Ian” he snapped. “Why’d you have to rip up the fuckin essay? I have to have grades entered in by the end of the night for that shit.”

 

“You’re the one who made a big deal about my phone”

 

He held up his hand “Don’t ok. You know the fuckin rules, this” he gestured between the two of them “It changes nothin, I HAVE to treat you or at least pretend to treat you like everyone else. Give me a fuckin break please.”

 

Ian clicked his tongue “Well now because of you I don’t have time to fucking write the shit do I Mick?” Ian folded his arms “Oh and maybe next time too don’t try to break my fuckin arm off that really..”

 

“Mm hmm stop” he said softly putting at finger to Ian’s lips. “ Don’t worry about it. Just rewrite it at work and give it to me when I pick you up. You can do that for me can’t you sweetheart” He leaned up and kissed Ian’s jaw. “Be a good boy for teacher hmm?”

 

“I can do that” Ian reached down and squeezed his ass. “I can be good Mr. Milkovich.”

 

****

 

He sat staring at his laptop as he graded the last of his papers. Fuckin Gallagher. He was pushing it. Usually he scanned the tests in when he entered the grades but the time he chose to do that last. This way the grades were in on time but Ian still would have a test scanned it with the others. After hitting submit on the schools data base he looked at his phone. Ian had texted him several times to talk about the customers he had and how quickly he finished his paper. The kid thanked him for detention because not only did he eat him out but he liked his second paper better than the first. Kid was pretty fuckin smart. He acted dumb and entitled but it was just that, an act. He liked it to a degree, it pissed him off which then turned him on. Two things that never went hand in hand until he met Ian Gallagher. He liked this side though, the funny, sweet fuckin sarcastic side he was being exposed to more and more. He closed his laptop and stood up from the couch stretching out his arms. Ian’s shift was about to end which meant it was time for him to go. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

 

When he arrived his student was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette as his fingers typed away at his phones keyboard. He’d learned that Ian had a big family and that they all kept in close contact so he told himself whenever Ian was on his phone that’s what he was doing, texting his brother or his friends maybe. The only thing that got to him was when he sat down in his car he immediately put his phone away. Except for in class the boy rarely had his phone out around him. He appreciated this but it also made him wonder why? What was he hiding? He knew the answer but chose to ignore it. Ian was his boyfriend, they hadn’t said it yet. Not even close but he was here. He was picking Ian up from work the same as he had done almost everyday for a week. They were together.

 

“I don’t wanna go home yet” Ian lit up another smoke then unzipped his backpack. “Lip says Fiona is makin liver for dinner and I hate liver.” Ian handed him his paper then leaned back in the seat. “That burger was good but it was hours ago, we should get dinner.”

 

He nodded his head. He could eat. Only problem was he had his own plans. Iggy was home and so was Mandy so those plans consisted of getting stoned and eating pizza. What teenager didn’t like that? “You should come to my place” he said abruptly. “I ordered pizza before I left. Meat lovers?” Ian smiled and passed him his cigarette.

 

“I can get down on some pizza.”

 

***

 

Iggy and Mandy were standing on the front porch drinking beers as they pulled up. He looked over at Ian trying to gauge how comfortable he was. The boy looked cool as a cucumber, not at all nervous to see other people at his house. He said nothing and stepped out of the car. Ian followed behind him with his backpack over his shoulder and they walked up the stairs.

 

“Where did you go asshole. Did you even order the pizza yet?” Mandy punched him in the shoulder than her eyes scaled over the redhead beside him. “Who’s this cutie?” Ian stuck out his hand and flashed that smile that had him wrapped around his finger.

 

“Hi I’m Ian.”

 

Mandy glanced over at him then shook Ian’s hand. “I’m Mandy” she said as her eyes trailed down Ian’s body. “Where has my brother been hiding you?” Ian laughed and looked over at Mickey.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mandy.” He waited for his brother to say something but he only turned and walked inside. Ian glanced over at him clearly confused by the lack of punctuality. 

 

“That..”

 

“Don’t worry he’s a Milkovich. We’re all assholes” Mandy interjected, cutting him off. “That’s Iggy. He’s the oldest..well who lives here. Come on” Mandy grabbed Ians hand and pulled him inside. Leave it to his sister to jump all over Ian. Whatever. He was hot and she was harmless. If anything she was flirting with his student just to piss him off. He sat down on the couch next to his brother and propped his feet up on the table. 

 

“Pizza should be here any fuckin minute” he said as he pulled his cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Mandy had taken Ian on a tour of his house. It wasn’t much but it was theirs. Now that his father was gone they made it their own. Mandy spent many hours with cans of paint and he and Iggy moved around one too many pieces of furniture but the end result was worth it. They had a black sofa with a matching recliner and loveseat. Tax return well spent. A 60’ Tv mounted on the wall and shelves and shelves of books. That was his contribution. He could hear Mandy talking to Ian in his office, probably trying to gather information to use against him as blackmail the next time she needed money or wanted a ride somewhere. Stupid bitch. He figured it was best to keep Ian by his side, he trusted his family but still didn't want Ian to be comfortable explaining the details of their relationship with people he just met. He went to stand up from the couch when his brother grabbed his arms and pulled him back down.

“What do want man” he huffed annoyed that he had to stand up again.

 

Iggy snatched the cigarette from his fingers and took a long drag “What are are you doin Mickey?”

 

He furrowed his brow. Really? His older brother who sold coke and ran guns still was giving him shit about his life choices? “The fuck are you talkin about?”

 

“That” Iggy pointed to the office door that was slightly ajar. “That’s 10-15 standin in there bullshittin with our sister. You know that don’t you?”

 

He rubbed his nose and felt the smirk cross his lips. “Actually he’s sixteen if you wanna go into the details.”

 

“Jesus Mickey what..”

 

“You know what Iggy shut up. I didn’t ask for your fuckin opinion did I?”

 

“No but..”

 

“That’s right so keep it to yourself. I like the fuckin kid, he’s not goin anywhere. In fact…” he stood up from the couch grabbing his smoke back. “You’re gonna be seein that face a lot around here so fuckin get used to it.”

 

“Mickey I think this is a bad idea. You could lose your job, go to prison. Is a quick fuck really..”

 

He shoved his brother into the couch “He’s more than a quick fuck dickhead” he stood up straight and ran his hand through his hair. “Have you EVER known me to bring people home? Fuckin ever?”

 

“No” Iggy said softly.

“Then why the fuck would I bring home just anybody man. Seriously use your fuckin brain.” He left his brother chewing on his words and walked over to his office.

 

“So where do you want to go to college” his sisters voiced echoed through the crack in the door.

 

“Hadn’t really thought about it. Mick went to University of Chicago, looks like it worked out well enough so might give that a try. First I gotta figure out what I want to do.”

 

“It’s weird” his sister laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing it’s just no one calls him that.”

 

“Good, I kinda like bein the only one.” He felt his heartbeat speed up at Ian’s words, maybe the boy was just as possessive as he was.

He couldn’t help it, he didn’t want to share Ian with anyone. If Ian felt the same way….well that was too much to ask but a man can dream.

 

“Ok parties over” he said throwing open the door.

 

“Hiya Mick” Mandy said mockingly.

 

“Shut up bitch” he reached into his wallet and pulled out two 20’s “go wait for the pizza.” Mandy rolled her eyes and snatched the money from his hands before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her. He walked over to his desk and and sat down on the top leaning back on his arms. “Hear you guys talkin in here? University huh?”

 

“Jesus” Ian scoffed then walked slowly over to him “I knew you were a fuckin stalker” the boy laughed then leaned over pressing a kiss against his lips. “Can’t leave me alone for a fuckig second can you Mick?”

 

“Fuck off” he said wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist. “I’m not a stalker, just like to know what you’re up too is all.”

 

“Uh huh”

 

He heard the front door close then the smell of buttery crust and hot cheese wafted under the door. “Foods here. Come on” He hopped down from the desk and started towards the door but Ian grabbed his arm and pulled him back into him. “Gallagher” he laughed as the boy kissed at his neck. “We gotta go, there gonna wonder what’s takin so long.” Ian licked his lips and dropped to his knees as his hands went for his belt.

 

“Let them wonder then.”

 

****

 

Mickey rolled over and wrapped his arms around soft warmth. His eyes fluttered open to see Ian curled up against his side. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was in this moment. Ian had gone from an arrogant, diva who only wanted to cause him trouble and use him to get his way to someone he wanted to spend every waking and non waking moment with. Ever since Ian had met his family, they were able to spend even more time together.  Ian was over at his house every weekend. He would come over Friday nights and go home Sunday afternoon to spend time with his family. There was even a toothbrush in his bathroom along with a towel and a drawer filled with miscellaneous articles of clothing the boy casually left when he stayed over.

 

Today they had a big BBQ planned. The rest of his family was coming by to play some games and get drunk. Ian had met his brothers Iggy and Colin. Today he would meet Jamie, his cousin Tony and his uncle Sully. The old him would be terrified to introduce a boyfriend to his family but now that his father was rotting away in prison the rest of his family were actually fairly excepting. Sure they dropped the F bomb now and then but he said ‘faggot’ just as much if not more. He might be gay but he was still a milkovich, he was raised a certain way some might call blue collar or white trash but that’s just how it was.

*** 

 

Ian and his sister hit it off right away. She still made the casual flirtatious remark but he could tell the two were becoming friends. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it at first but it was just another thing that pointed to the obvious fact. He was in love. I know it’s only been 4 weeks and he was thinking love. Who are we kidding he was thinking it long before but now watching Ian and his sister take selfies with each other making stupid faces and posing in different positions he knew it to be true. The boy fit in perfectly with his family like he belonged. He walked over to where they were standing and gave his sister bunny ears.

 

“Miiickey!” Mandy whined. “You ruined the shot”

 

“Actually, you bein in the fuckin this is what ruined it”  he laughed and pushed his sister to the side.

 

“Ready for your close up Mr. Milkovich?”

 

“Just take the fuckin picture” He said before sticking out his tongue. Ian took several shots of them. One they were posing like rock stars the other Ian was blowing kisses at him, the last was the classic lean back gangster pose. They both had on killer shades, Ian’s costing twice as much. He remembered because he bought them. That’s besides the point, what mattered is they looked great. He stepped aside and watched as the boy took more selfies putting up his fingers and sticking his tongue between them, voguing, pretty much gave himself and entire fuckin photoshoot in a matter of minutes. “You think you got enough? Feel like you could fill up a fuckin magazine with all those.”

 

“That’s the point” Ian replied walking over to him. “Don’t I look hot Mick? Look at this one.” Ian pulled up one where the light reflected off his hair perfectly making it practically sparkle. He really did look like a fuckin model and the kid knew it. Under his picture were the hashtags.  **_#NoFilter #SexyandIKnwIt_ **

 

“Wow” he said grabbing Ian’s phone. He hit the back button and was confronted with his Instagram profile. He had 5k followers? He scrolled through the pictures and felt his body stiffen and his blood run cold. In 90% of these fuckin pictures Ian was posing almost nothing. He was high or drunk taking selfies in what could not be considered clothes on a public forum. “The fuck Ian, you gotta get rid of these pictures. You can’t… you’re practically fuckin naked.” Ian snatched the phone back from him.

 

“Relax Mick. It’s just Instagram everyone has one.”

 

“I fuckin dont”

 

Ian shrugged his shoulders and laughed “I mean everyone in this generation.”

 

“It’s not fuckin funny Ian” he snapped. “You see me laughin right now?”

 

“No..”

 

“I’m serious you need to delete that shit. 5k fuckin perverts are staring at you practically naked.”

 

“I was practically naked when you met me.”

 

He rubbed his head in frustration “Yea and what happened. I called you a fuckin whore and fucked you.”

 

Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes “Just drop it Mickey I’m not…”

 

“No Ian. I’m not gonna fuckin drop it. I’m not gonna let you advertise yourself like some fuckin trick online. Not gonna happen so fuckin delete it or I will.”

 

Ian glared at him and he knew he was embarrassing him. He was making a scene but his family could care less. They yelled at each other all the time.

 

“Just fuckin do it Ian please” he said softening his voice. “For me?”

 

Ian let out an exasperated sigh then flipped started scrolling through the pictures. “If you’re gonna be a fucking baby about it then fine” Ian held up the phone to his face “point to the ones you hate the most”

 

“I hate all of them”

 

“Damn it Mickey just fuckin pick like 4.”

 

He pointed to one where ian was posing with what looked like a boa and a tap hat.” The boy pouted but he didnt care and continued to point.

  
  


“Ok thats it” Ian smacked his hand away and took back his phone. He could see the irritation in the boys face even though he was being surprisingly poised about the situation. “There” Ian said handing him the phone. “All gone”

 

He snatched the phone from Ians hands and couldn’t stop himself. It was like the pictures he deleted were only replaced by even more vulgar ones. He clicked on one and the options popped up.  **_Edit, share or delete._ ** He clicked the delete button and like that one less picture of his beautiful green eyed boy was being seen by god knows who. Ians hands were folded across his chest watching him. He didn’t know what he was doing. He moved to another… delete then another delete…

 

Ian watched as he clicked and clicked. He was on a mission. 

 

“What’re you doin?” The boy said taking his phone back. Ian’s Instagram was missing way more photos than the 4 he deleted. “What the fuck? You deleted my pictures” disbelief laced the boys voice. 

 

“Told you I would didn’t I?” He didn't see why Ian was so confused. He did tell him he would do if but the boy didn’t listen to him, maybe now he’ll take him seriously. 

 

“You can’t do that.” Ian scrolled frantically through his profile.  “I don’t care if you said you would it’s my fuckin Instagram!” The boy crossed his arms and glared at him. 

 

“What’s the big deal? So you lost a couple of skanky pictures, If they really meant that much to you maybe you need to prioritize what’s important In life.”

 

Ian’s eyes widened and the boy stepped up to him “Prioritize my life? Really?” Ian shook his head and ran his hand through his hair “Jesus you’re not my fuckin dad and you’re not my boyfriend! If I wanna post myself fuckin naked you can’t say shit.” Ian held up his phone to his face and waved it back and forth. “You can’t just go on my page and delete shit cause you don’t like it. I had Instagram before I met you and I’ll have it after you.” 

 

“I can because I just did” he replied reaching for his cigarettes. This was getting exhausting and he needed some nicotine. He heard Ian let out a deep frustrated growl then the boy was fleeing for the door. FUCK. He ran after the boy catching him as he crossed through the kitchen over to the front door.

 

“Aye! Hold the fuck on kid, you can’t just go sayin shit like that and then run off.” He grabbed Ian’s waist and pushed him up against the door frame. “So what if you had that stupid shit before we got together. I don’t want you to have it, I don’t like to think about 5000 people looking at what’s mine” he purred leaning in to kiss his neck. 

 

“I’m not yours Mickey!” Ian pushed him away and held up his hands between them. “Don’t you get it. We have fun and I like spending time with you but you’re NOT my boyfriend”

 

Jesus this shit again. Kid was like a broken fuckin record. It was obvious they were dating, like there was no debate there. He had a drawer full of his shit at his house therefor fuckin dating!

“Shut the fuck up with that shit already!” He ran his hand down his face in frustration. “You don’t know what you’re fucking talking about. Just come back to the bbq and we can have some beers...maybe smoke some weed and forget about this stupid shit.” 

 

Ian stared at him like he was speaking another language then slowly stepped out onto the porch. “I know exactly what I’m talkin about you just don’t wanna fuckin listen! Go back to your bbq. Thanks for the invite but I’m over it.” The buy turned to run down the stairs but he couldn’t let him leave. Not like this. He grabbed Ian’s arm roughly pulling him back into the house.

 

“Don’t fuckin walk away from me like that Gallagher.” 

 

“Don’t fuckin touch me Mickey” Ian said ripping his arm out of his hand. “I don’t know where the fuck this..” he waved his hand indicating his body. “Came from but I don’t have to deal with this shit. You’re not the only guy who thinks I’m their boyfriend. Thing about those guys though they actually take the fuckin hint. I guess I’ll just have to go find somebody else to occupy my time with. Don’t call me” Ian called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.


	9. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has ben ignoring Mickey for 4 days. Its literally driving him crazy (joint POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the length makes up for the delay. We cover a nice chunk of time in this chaper. I hope you enjoy. Please read the tags for updates, they did change because of this chapter and the some in the future. Xoxo

 

“Damn it” he shouted tossing his phone on the table. Ian was still ignoring him. He’d hoped after a day or two the boy would come to his senses but nothing. He was ignoring his calls and his text messages. He tried to get him to stay after class but was blown off. Now here was trying to think of how he could prove to Ian he was sorry, remind him that he wanted to be with him. He quickly grabbed his phone from the table and sent another text.

 

_ MM (5:00pm)  I miss you, don’t be like this. _

 

Nothing, just like before. How many times could he apologize. So he got a little jealous, how is that a bad thing? Was it so much to ask for his boyfriend to not pose halfway naked online? No it wasn’t..

 

_ MM (5:15pm) talk to me _

 

Why was Ian ignoring him? How was he not over this yet? Fuck he missed him. He missed the smell of his pillow after he spent the night and waking up next to his warm body.

 

_ MM (5:22pm) Please…. _

 

Ian was being a fucking child. Seriously it was a fight. People fight, you don’t just ignore someone. Pretend like they don’t exist. He existed and he needed Ian to see him!

 

_ MM (5:24pm) Stop being so dramatic and answer the fuckin phone _

 

Leave it to Ian to do this. He had a stuck up mean girl streak but he thought maybe, just maybe they had gotten passed that. He saw the real Ian.

 

_ MM (5:30pm) You looked good in class today. That a new shirt? _

 

Just answer one fucking text! That’s all he needed just one. Why was Ian being such a difficult  little brat. Stuck up on his high horse thinking he was better than him. Stupid kid thought he needed more than him when in reality they only needed each other. Fucking whore.

 

_ MM (5:36pm) Stop ignoring me you stupid bitch _

 

Fuck. Damn it Milkovich! That was just taking a step backwards. Ian wasn’t stupid. In fact he was very smart for his age. One of his best students. Fuck he missed him. He rubbed his nose staring at the last message.

 

_ MM (5:45pm) I’m sorry I just miss you _

 

Ian would have to respond now. At least forgive him for calling him that….

What was he doing anyways? He wasn’t even looking at his phone because it just showed delivered. He pulled up google on his phone and looked through some gifs until he found the right one. His sister had told him this was the new way of communication. Ian was a teenager so maybe he would respond to this. He was putting it all out on the table. He wanted him back. He could have anyone if he really wanted. He could just go to the club or a bar or even online but he didn’t want just anyone. He wanted Ian.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=8ytj5u)

 

 

 

There. That gif summed everything up perfectly. There was no way Ian wouldn’t respond. At least that’s what he thought. Seriously he knew Ian was ALWAYS on his fuckin phone so what was he doing that was keeping him from paying attention? Was he out on a date? He did say he could find someone else..How could he? What the fuck Ian?

 

_ MM (5:51pm) What are you doin huh? Out getting fucked like some used up whore? _

 

_ MM (5:52pm) The shoe fits _

 

Wait no no no! That..he didn’t mean that. Damn it. Why do they even have the option to delete a message if it’s one sided. So he couldn’t see it Ian still could. Fuck he was just making it worse. He checked the time. At least there was that. His package should be arriving soon. Ian would have no choice but to say thank you. He should apologize though just in case.

 

_ MM (6:10pm) i didn’t mean that sweetheart . Call me. _

 

One text, one call that's all. He needed to hear Ian’s voice. He needed to know Ian knew how much he cared for him. It didn’t matter that he left, he would forgive him and they could be happy again.

 

_ MM (6:20) Your paper was good. I didn’t know you knew so much about the Dead Sea scrolls. Do you like history? _

 

Good was an understatement. It was formatted perfectly, the sources were cited which everyone always seemed to forget and the actual paper itself was very well written. You would think Ian had studied this topic before. Ian was his passion and so was history so if he could have them together. Fuck that would be awesome.

 

_ MM (6:24pm) We should hit up the museum, maybe  tell you that story you asked for. _

 

Ian had asked to know more about him. “What your story?” He wasn’t ready to tell him then, he didn’t want to cut open a vein for Ian if the boy wasn’t going to help him sew it back up. He knew now Ian was that person. He completed him. Even if it had only been a few months, they had a connection. They were meant to be.

 

_ MM (6:26pm) Fuckin A Ian answer the goddamn phone. _

 

His phone went off and his heart nearly burst from his chest with excitement. He unlocked the screen only to see that Fed Ex was in route to deliver his package, that was kind of comforting…He maxed out a credit card but for Ian he would go broke.

 

_ MM (6:40pm) Did you like my gift? I know you needed one, it should be compatible with your phone _

 

_ MM (6:42pm) There’s a webcam to...Call me _

 

**_***_ **

 

Ian flipped the button on the side of his phone silencing it. He didn’t have to look to know who it was. Mickey had been blowing up his phone for 4 days. The guy couldn’t take a hint it was actually creepy. Usually he could shake someone off pretty easily but he was his teacher so he had to see him everyday, not like he could just drop out. He could switch classes but that was a chore and he kinda sorta maybe liked history.

 

“Ian there’s someone at the door for you” His sister walked over to the couch and tilted her head. “he’s got a package for you. Gotta sign”

He furrowed his brow. What package? He walked over to the door stepping outside and shutting it behind him. There was a fedex driver with a package tucked under his arm and a clipboard in his hands. He signed for the package then walked back inside.

 

“What’s in the box?” Lip taunted hovering over his shoulder as he walked back over to the couch.

 

“How should I know. I didn’t order anything.” He pulled out his pocket knife and carefully opened the package. “What the fuck?” He held up a box containing a silver MacBook.

 

“Holy shit Ian” His sister snatched the box from his hands. “This is like $400.” Fiona reached into the package and pulled out the separate web cam and a look of disgust crossed her face. “Ugh do I even wanna know why you have this?”

 

“Come on Fiona. It’s not like that.” He grabbed the package fairly certain of who it was from. He saw this exact model at the mall one weekend with Mickey when they went to Best Buy to get him a new GPS for his car. “I don’t even know who it’s from.”

 

Lip laughed and threw a small card at him. “Isn’t it obvious Harry. Voldemort.”

 

“What?”

 

“Read the Ian.”

 

Ian opened the folded card.

 

**_I saw how you looked at this so I bought it._ **

**_Love Always_ **

 

**_You know who x_ **

 

He set the card down slowly on the table then grabbed his phone. There were 12 messages and 2 voicemails. This was getting out of hand and now he was getting $400 presents. Fuck if Mickey would have had any chill at all he would’ve just gotten over it and maybe then could’ve pick up where they left off but after the first night with his phone ringing and ringing and ringing he had officially decided the guy was unstable. Now looking at his phone he was feeling a little rattled. He opened up the last message and replied.

 

_ Trouble (7:15pm) Stop sending me shit and leave me alone! _

 

Mickey looked up from the stack of papers he was grading and reached for his phone. It was Ian! He quickly opened the message. The teenager was mad but he texted him back. He acknowledged him. This was good. He received his present which was better.

 

_ MM (7:17pm) Did you like it? Was it the right one?  _

 

He sat there waiting for a response but nothing. Ian was probably setting it up. It would be cool to try skype. He’d never really done it before.

 

_ MM (7:20pm) Let me know when your done. _

 

He set his phone back down on his desk and returned back to his grading. It was tedious. Normally he enjoyed grading but he kept waiting for his phone to go off but it didn’t. All he could think about was Ian, the look on his face when he opened the box, what he would wear when he set it up. He missed him. He grabbed his phone again.

 

_ MM (7:45pm) It’s not that hard, the instructions are on the box _

 

It was just a computer. You plug it in, turn it on and boom. Done. He made sure the webcam was compatible too so all Ian had to do was install it. Kid was smart this should be easy..

 

_ MM (8:00pm) Hurry up kid I have to work and you have school _

 

It’s not like he had a bedtime but he needed to eat and finish grading. He couldn’t seem to focus on anything for longer than a few moments. His thoughts always came back to Ian. It was consuming.

 

_ MM (8:05pm) Why are you ignoring me again? _

  
  


_ MM (8:06pm) Talk to me _

 

The kid messaged him so he knew he had his phone. Didn’t he read his messages, see the gif? Couldn’t he tell what he was doing to him? Was he having a good laugh right now at how desperate he was? Fucking bitch! He probably was out fucking someone or sucking dick. That’s how they met so he knew the kid was really a whore. He swallowed in a glory hole. Only dirty little sluts do that.

 

_ MM (8:10pm) You’re a little fuckin tease you know that _

 

His phone made a noise and he looked at the screen. The little bubble with Ian’s face had fallen to the bottom of the screen with the word seen next to it. Thank you technology. Now he had proof Ian was reading his messages. Now all he had to was wait.

 

And wait….

 

And wait….

 

_ MM (8:32pm) I can see you reading my messages answer the fuckin phone _

 

_ MM (8:33pm) Why are you actin like this? _

 

Ok now he was getting pissed off. Ian had received his gift, seen his messages and was still ignoring him. What the fuck? For real what kind of selfish prick does that? He bought him a $400 fuckin computer. He didn’t have too but he did because he wanted to show Ian he loved him. Yet the fuckin little bitch couldn’t give him the time of day. Not so much as a thank you?

 

_ MM (8:15) I bought you computer you little brat, what else do you want from me? _

 

“Stupid fuckin bitch” he shouted throwing his phone at the wall.

 

“Whoa there man.” Iggy picked up his phone and glanced at the screen. “Good thing you have an otterbox”

 

He jumped up and snatched his phone from his brothers greedy paws “Don’t look at my shit. What do you want?”

 

“We’re gonna go get pizza you in?”

 

He walked back to his desk and sank down into his chair “Na man, not really hungry.”

 

“Wrong answer. Get up.”

 

His brother reached for his arm but he swatted his hand away. “Excuse you fucker, I said no so leave me the fuck alone.” He reached for his phone to check for a message.

 

“Mickeey” Iggy groaned leaning against the wall. “Are you textin that kid again?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“He’s in high school. Get over it. Go find yourself a nice twink to bend over and forget about it.”

 

He turned to his brother setting down his phone. “I told you, it’s not about sex.”

 

“OK. Now try saying it one more time like you mean it.” Iggy replied before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. “Go ahead. Tell me that dating some stuck up 16 yr old model is not about sex.”

 

“He’s not a model and yes. I mean no” he tilted his head back and let out a deep sigh. “It’s not about fuckin sex.”

 

“Mickey I’m your brother..”

 

He lifted his hands to his face and pushed his hair back before dragging his fingers down the side of his face “Ok. Yes alright. The sex was fuckin great. Best sex I ever had in my fuckin life. You happy? That what you wanna hear? Can you leave now or you wanna hear the gory details?”

 

“Mm..nope” Iggy grabbed his chair and leaned over his shoulder. “Not gonna say I told you so buuut I did. Stop chasing after a fantasy and go get some ass brother.”

 

“You don’t get it Iggs. We’re meant to be. I love him.”

 

“Whoa hit the breaks” Iggy spun his chair around. “You do NOT love this kid. You barely know him.”

 

He laughed because that was a lie. He knew almost everything about Ian. He figured the more he knew the better chance he would have at getting him back. “I know more about him than he does.” His brother furrowed his brow and took a step back crossing his arms. “Save the speech man. I know what I want and it’s Ian. We’re just takin some time right now.”

 

“Mickey..”

 

“It’s fine. We’re fine. I’m gonna call him later. Let’s go get some fuckin pizza.”

 

“Mickey!”

 

“What?”

 

“Leave the kid alone dude. He’s not into you.”

 

He stood up from his desk and walked passed his brother. “He is, you don’t know what we have Iggy I’m not lyin.” He backed up against the doorway and stared at his brother. “He’s not just some hot teenage ass like you think he is. I’m not into that shit. His age doesn’t matter, the sex doesn’t fuckin matter. When I’m with him…” he sighed staring up at the corner of the ceiling. “When I’m with him I feel free.”

 

“Say Ian is into you..hypothetically. Why lock yourself back here glued to your phone?” Iggy walked towards him and poked him in the chest. “If you love this kid like you say you do then prove it.”

 

“I have.”

 

“Obviously not” his brother looked around “I don’t see him here. If he’s your one true love shouldn’t he be here?”’’

 

A light bulb went off in his head. He needed to talk to Ian face to face. Make him see how serious he was and how much he really cared. Gifts weren't enough and him in person was harder to ignore than texts. “You know what Iggs you’re right. I gotta show him how I feel.”

 

“That right.”

 

“I gotta make him realize I wanna be with him.”

 

“Well you can’t make him Mickey but maybe if you guys talk…”

 

“Shh na. Don’t trip. I got this man” He reached out and patted his brother on the back. “I know what I need to do.”

 

****

 

Mickey was staring again. How was nobody else seeing this? Mickey was giving a lecture but his eyes were on him, they were always on him. For the last week his teacher had done nothing but stare at him from the moment he entered his class to the moment he left. Don’t even get him started on the fucking texts. He was seriously one text away from changing his number. It would be tolerable if it was one i miss you every few days but it seemed like his phone was always going off and the tone of the messages were unpredictable. Sometimes MIckey would say how they were meant to be together and he missed him other times he would call him a whore and talk about how useless he was. It was too fucking much. He should have just put his phone away when he teacher called him out months ago. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with this fucking psycho stalking him. He stared at his book but could feel Mickey’s eyes boring into him. He shifted uncomfortably and looked out the window. He was staring absently at the leaves on the tree when he felt someone standing beside him. He turned to see his teacher standing there.

 

“Nice of you to join us Mr. Gallagher. If you paid more attention maybe you would get better grades.”

 

Mickey placed his most recent paper on the desk and there circled in red ink was a D. He didn’t get D’s. He was on the Dean's list, student council treasurer. He got fucking A’s. “Wait this can’t be right. I did my research and cited all my sources. This grade’s impossible.”

 

“Settle down Gallagher” he said with a grin. Kid acted like a dumb blonde but he knew how important his grades were to him. His ticket out. This was the only way he could make Ian stay and he knew it. “If you have an issue we can talk after class.”

 

“I don’t want to fucking talk after class” Ian jumped up from the desk and shoved the paper at his teacher. “ I want to talk now. You told me this was a good paper and then you give me a D?”

 

“Sit down”

 

“You wanted my attention you got it. Admit this grade is wrong Mickey. You’re just being an ass!”

 

Mickey looked around the class at the captivated faces. He needed to shut this down before people put 2 & 2 together...even though an angry Ian was a hot Ian. “I’ll review your paper after class Mr. Gallagher. Now sit down and shut up or you can look forward to another week of detention. That what you want?”

 

He glared daggers at his teacher and slowly sat down. Mickey placed the paper on his desk again then walked to the front of the class taking a seat. No sooner did Mickey sit down his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket and opened the message.

 

_ MM (3:51pm) You look sexy when you’re angry _

 

“Ugh” he scoffed and set his phone down on his desk. This was fucking bullshit. He sat there staring at his phone scrolling through the thread from his teacher. How did Mickey even have the time to text him this much. He was a teacher, he made lesson plans and graded papers. Ir didn’t matter anymore.This was it.  He was changing his number.

 

***

 

The bell rang and his class emptied all except for one. Finally. Now they could talk. He walked over to where Ian was sitting with the cutest pout on his face and leaned against the desk. “Missed ya.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and shoved his paper at Mickey. “You know this isn’t fair Mickey. This is an A paper. I always have A papers.”

 

“Well maybe I wanted to give you a D..”

 

Ian averted his eyes then grabbed his backpack from the floor. “You know what fine. Fail me cause I won’t sleep with you. Go ahead. Just leave me the fuck alone.” He stood up from the desk leaving the paper behind and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t text me, don’t call me and don’t send me fucking gifts. Done is done.” He turned and walked away. He was almost to the door when  Mickey grabbed his arm.

 

“Ian” he said pulling the boy towards him.

 

Ian gritted his teeth. “Let me go of me”.

 

“No I want to talk to you.” He tightened his grip on the boys and stood up straight so they were face to face. “I’m sorry if..”

 

“Ow fuck. LET GO! ” His teachers grip was tight and his fingers were digging into his skin. “Seriously or I’m gonna tell my dad.” He wasn’t...or he might it depended on what happened next. He didn’t want to mess with Mickey’s job because he still kinda liked him but more so Mickey was crazy and only getting crazier with each day.

 

His eyes widened at Ian’s words. How could he?  He pushed the boy hard him up against the wall spinning him around and pinning his arm behind his back. “You really gonna tell your dad on me Ian? I thought we had somethin special you fuckin brat.” He pressed his body against the warmth of Ian’s body and felt his dick twitch. 

 

“Mickey please..”

 

“Fuck I missed this.” He purred leaned his head on the boys shoulder taking in the smell of his cologne before he started kissing at his neck.

 

“Stop” Ian tried to shift from underneath his teacher but Mickey was putting his full body weight against him. 

 

“But I want you” Mickey whispered in the boys ear as he pushed up on his arm “Want to feel you.” He took his free hand and slipped under Ian’s shirt feeling his soft skin under the pads of his fingers. “Need you” he sucked on Ian’s collar bone sliding his hand along the hem of his jeans.

 

“No Mickey fucking stop it. Don’t do this please.” Ian could feel his eyes start to water. For the first time he was actually scared of the man behind him. He’d always been intense but this was something else. “You’re hurting me Mickey” he said softly then turned his head so he captured lustful blue eyes. “Mick.”

 

_ Mick.  _ Only Ian called him that. It rolled off the redheads tongue like it was meant for him to say it.  _ Mick... _ He stilled and studied Ian’s eyes seeing something that made his heart sink. Fear. Anger. Pain..but why?

 

“Mick please it hurts..” 

 

“fuck!” He pushed off the boy letting go of his arm. What the hell Milkovich? “I don’t know how that happened Ian..I. Are you ok.” He reached out to touch Ian’s face but the boy smacked it away.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me. You’re sick Mickey, seriously fucking delusional!”

 

“I’m not. Ian that was an accident I would never..”

 

Ian scoffed “What hurt me? Guess what Mickey you did. Just leave me alone. I never want to see you again!” He  walked out the door slamming it behind him then quickly pulled up the number on his phone,

 

“ _ Ian? Everything ok” _

 

_ “No it’s not fuckin ok”  _ he snapped into the phone “ _ I want to switch classes now!” _

 

_ “Which one?” _

 

_ “History. Anything else I don’t fuckin care but I’m not takin that class anymore. No way.” _

 

_ “Calm down. Tell me what happened.” _

 

_ “Does it matter? I just don’t like it ok.”  _ He heard his father sigh. “ _ Please just put me in something else..” _

 

_ “Ian, the semester is almost over. I can’t just pull you from your class. You’re gonna have to tough it out.” _

 

_ “Tough it out. Fuck you Clayton. Maybe be a father for once and pretend you care about me.” _

 

_ “Ian..” _

 

_ “Why even tell me you’re my dad if you can’t do one fucking thing when I actually need it. What’s the point?” _

 

_ “You should have asked me sooner” _

 

_ “Well….I’m asking now” _

 

_ “I’m sorry kiddo. Nothing I can do.” _

 

_ “Ugh!” _

 

_ “Are we done here?” _

 

“Damn it!” He hung up his phone and willed himself not to throw it on the parking lot floor as he walked over to the bus stop. This fucking sucked. He had another 2 months of this stupid fucking class.

 

****

 

He looked at his phone. 10 minutes and Ian would be off, hen he could apologize. He’d gone to the drive through and picked up a bag of cheeseburgers. 8 maybe 10 he couldn’t remember all with fries. Everyone loved food. He would talk with Ian and take him home. Then he could give the food to his family and not have to worry about dinner or lunches tomorrow. That’s how much he cared, he didn’t want Ian to worry about anything. He would make everything better. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Ian’s voice and the chime of the bell. He rolled down his window to see Ian locking up the store with his ear pressed to his phone. 

 

_ “It’s ok Debs just go upstairs...I know it’s loud...Yea well Franks an idiot, just lock your door and turn on your music. I’ll be home soon and trust me Lip and I will make them leave. Ok? ….Get some sleep Debs.”  _  He hung up his phone slipping it into his pocket. Fuck was he done with this day. Between the shit at school with Mickey and stupid kids trying to steal shit he was over it. He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and started down the street for the train station. He really needed a car. Maybe Clayton could do that since he was useless with anything else. He rolled his eyes thinking about the conversation from earlier. He shouldn’t have even made the call he knew the schools policy, it’s way too late in the year to do shit but he thought maybe just maybe his father would be able to tell he was genuinely upset. Guess that’s what he gets for crying wolf so often. He felt a strange sensation as he walked down the sidewalk but chose to ignore it. This was his street, he’d walked it hundreds of times. He took a drag of his cigarette and pulled out his phone again. There were more messages from Mickey...he didn’t even want to go there. He deleted the thread then stopped to compose a new message. What was his name..Jared Justin…

 

“Hey you..”

 

Ian turned around to see his teacher beside him sitting in his car. “Mickey?” He looked around to see if anyone..please anyone was outside but as luck would have it there was no one. “W..what are you doing here?”

 

Mickey smiled. Ian was talking to him again. He said he wouldn’t but here he was. “I just thought you might need a ride home. Come on, get in.”

 

Yea...no. He was not about to end up a headline thank you. “I’m good. I walk all the time so…” He started to walk away but Mickey followed.

 

“Don’t be like this Ian. Just talk with me please. I got somethin for ya.” He grabbed the bag from the floor and held it up. “Hungry?”

 

He was hungry. Very fucking hungry. He stopped and turned to his teacher eyeballing him for any sign of danger. All he could see was the man he kinda liked, nothing like the crazy person he saw earlier. He walked over to the car and reached through the window and into the bag pulling out a cheeseburger. He quickly stepped back putting distance between himself and the car. “Why are you really here” he questioned before attacking the food in his hands.

 

Mickey put his car in park and rubbed at his nose anxiously. “I uh...I wanted to apologize..”

 

“For stalking me?”

 

“I’m not..if you would just answer your phone I mean.” He took a deep breath. “Today, what happened after class I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok..”

 

Ian took another bite and stepped a tiny bit closer to the car. He saw Mickey had  a pepsi in his center console. It was as if the man read his mind because Mickey twisted off the cap and handed it to him. “You really freaked me out Mick” he said before taking another bite. “You can’t just do that, you can’t make me talk to you. You can’t fuck with my grades because we’re not together.” Saying it outloud brought him back to the moment. What was he doing? Why was he talking to his teacher. It was 11pm on a school night and Mickey was out here..waiting for him. He threw the rest of his burger on the ground. “You need to leave. I told you we’re done. Take your pity food and fuck off.”

 

Mickey furrowed his brow because what the hell. He thought the were making progress. “Wait why? I said I was sorry.”

 

“Go away Mickey. Don’t…” he would never but Mickey didn’t need to know that. “Don’t make me call the cops because I will. I’ll tell them you’re stalking me and..”

 

He opened his door and stepped out. Ian backed away as he came closer. He leaned on his passenger side door. “You’d do that to me Ian? Really?” he said softly feeling like an icepick was attacking his heart.

 

Mickey’s voice was soft and sad...maybe he was being to hard on him. “Not if you leave. Get in your car and go. I’m gonna miss my train.”

 

“Miss it then.” He stepped closer to the boy. “Just let me take you home.”

 

“Mickey please just..”

 

“Iaaan” he groaned shaking his head in frustration. “Why are you bein so fucking difficult, just get in the fuckin car and let me take you home damn it” he snapped. Ian stared at him wide eyed and he could see that same look from earlier in his eyes. “Stop making me mad at you. Please just get in the car.” He opened the passenger door and stepped aside.

 

“OK” he said with a nervous smile. “Whatever just chill.” He walked over to the car and sat down in the passenger seat. Mickey walked around to the drivers side and sat down starting up the car again.

 

“Thank you” he said with a small laugh. “Was that really so hard? I swear Ian sometimes you drive me crazy.”  Ian said nothing, just sat there quietly. That was ok, at least he was there. He spent the rest of the drive telling Ian about his week. He told him how he really did like his paper and how he was going to adjust his grade. He told him about the movie he and Iggy went to see the night before after they got pizza. Ian nodded along occasionally smiling at him for a few seconds. Sadly he reached the end of the block where Ian lived and realized he would have to let him leave. He wasn’t ready. 15 minutes out of two weeks was not even close to enough time. He parked the car and reached for the bag of food handing it to Ian. “Here this is for you guys.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anything for you sweetheart. I just want you to be happy. You deserve it.”

 

Ian turned to his teacher and saw the sincerity behind those words. “Really Mick?”

 

“Of course” he scoffed. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

 

He was sure he was going to regret this but if Mickey actually cared about him it might work. “It would make me happy if you left me alone.” He reached for the door and pushed it open standing up from the seat. “It would make me really happy if you didn’t text me or call me. Can you do that for me Mick?”

 

“What why?” He raised his brow confused by Ian’s words. “I thought..”

 

“Don’t think, just do it...” Ian shut the door and leaned over so that his gaze was fixed with Mickey’s. “For me?”

 

He was lost in a field of green, he didn’t want to look away. “Yea..ok. If that’s what you want.”

 

“Thank you” he leaned in and kissed Mickey's cheek. “Good night Mr. Milkovich.”

 

“Goodnight Ian.”

 

****

 

He lied. He tried not to think about Ian he really did but the more he tried to shove his thoughts and feeling away the deeper they became. The first week was hard but the second was torture. He managed not to call, or text. That he promised. Ian said nothing about following him though. He wasn’t hurting anyone and he wanted to see it Ian was telling the truth. If he was happy. He decided to open up a facebook. Mandy had been bugging him for awhile but he always said no, never had a reason. Now there was Ian. The kid was a social butterfly and his profile was public so it made following him scary easy. He knew almost everything about Ian’s day from what he ate for breakfast to the song he was listening too. Fun facts but not very useful. What was useful was seeing his post about about a guys night. Ian and several friends according to the post were meeting up Friday night for dinner and drinks at the club. Apparently is was Village night whatever the fuck that meant. Obviously he had to go. He knew how Ian acted at the club and was not about to let some old fuck take advantage of him, that and he maybe was curious about his outfit...or lack of. He put his phone in his pocket and sat back crossing his arms as the group of teenagers walked into the Denny's. He turned of his car and after several minutes walked inside to be seated. He made a point to ask for a booth where he could see Ian’s table. The group was laughing and drinking coffee like it was water. He ordered pancakes and ate them silently staring at the love of his life. He didn’t like feeling like this. Like a piece of him was missing and he only felt complete when Ian was near him. He’d never felt that before. When they were together his mind was clearer, he could focus instead of obsess. He could breath. Without Ian he felt like he was drowning and the boy was the only one who could save him, the only one who could make him feel alive again. He finished his food and went to pay for the check. Ian and his friends looked like they were ready to leave as well. He couldn’t resist it, he was right there! He wanted to text but couldn’t, how else was he supposed to show Ian he cared.

 

“Aye” he called to his server ushering him to the table. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“See that table over there, you know with the cute redhead?” The women frowned at him but she could go fuck herself. “They pay yet?”

 

“No sir they have not.”

 

“Great” he smiled pulling out his wallet “add whatever they got to my check” The women flipped her order pad a few times then ripped out the page handing it to him. He looked around the table. “got a pen?”

 

The women reached into her apron and pulled out a pen.

 

He wrote a little something on the check then handed it back to the women along with an extra 20. “Tips included. That’s for you if you make sure that check gets in that redheads hands. The women nodded and walked away from the table. He took one last glance at Ian then stood up and headed for his car. He wanted to have a good view of the dance floor before Ian showed up.

 

***

The waitress finally showed up with the check. His friends gave him cash so he was just going to put it on his debit card to make it easier. He was getting ancy. Everyone else was changing into their outfits but he still needed to. It was Village Night at the White Swallow and you got free drinks for being in costume.

 

“Here you are sweetie.” The women set down the check and grabbed his plate. “The gentlemen across the way already took care of it but wanted you to know there was a little somethin on there for you. Ok.”

 

He nodded his head. “Thank you for that.” The women walked briskly away to bus another table. He looked around almost 100% certain the man she referenced was Mickey. His teacher had stopped blowing up his phone, it had been over a week since he got a single text. He thought he would be relieved but strangely he wasn’t. He found himself secretly wishing it was Mickey when his phone went off. No one else said those nice things to him and meant it. That was stupid though. He was glad Mickey wasn’t calling and texting all day everyday. That was pretty fucking intense. He was following him though. He’d have to be blind to not notice. Mickey wasn’t what you would call stealthy and he knew his car. Over the last fes weeks he would see it parked in various places. Tonight he swore he saw it as they walked in but dismissed it as being paranoid because how could he know? Now he was certain. He officially had a stalker. It was weird and strangely flattering. Mickey wouldn’t hurt him..not again. He believed that. It was just so strange to see his teacher in class. It was like a totally different person. He didn’t stare anymore, he barely said a word but then he did things like this. The guy was one fry short of a happy meal. He flipped the check around.

  
  


**I miss you.**

**Love Always**

**MM**

 

He heard his friends over his shoulder and shoved the note in his pocket. He needed a drink.

 

Once he was changed he slipped on his hoodie and they headed for the club. Just as promised the place was filled head to toe with Indians, policemen and construction workers. He checked in his coat and backpack then headed to the dance floor. His friend showed up with shots of whiskey that he quickly downed followed by a bright pink pill he’d been saving. It was called PInk Playboy for a reason, it made him feel like he was a billionaire and the world was his oyster. He started to sway to the music letting the molly and the whiskey blend to make the perfect combination of fucked up. The music was bumping and bodies were grinding and in that moment he felt like he could do anything, be anything. He didn’t have a care in the world except what will the DJ play next. He felt someone staring at him and opened his eyes. There was a sea of sweaty bodies surrounding him but he still managed to find that one set of eyes. They were piercing, blue and saw into his soul deeper than he thought possible. It was terrifying. He never knew it was possible for someone to care about him as much as Mickey did. Why would they. He was a junkie, a whore and frankly a bitch. It’s just what it was but Mickey saw something else when he looked at him. Something that scared him. The song changed as if the fates were testing him. They were dangling danger in front of his eyes just to see if he would bite. 

Should he?

 

He started to rock his hips in a circle watching as Mickey sat there sipping on his drink eyes locked. He reached for his friend beside him and grinded his body back against him as his hands traced down his spandex jumper. Mickey set down his empty glass and grabbed his jacket. He knew the man was coming to him. Should he stay or run and never look back? If he stayed he would be playing with fire but if he ran he would be chasing a high that not even his Molly could provide. He continued to dirty dance with his friend pretending that it it the raven haired man staring at him. Everything seemed to stand still in the moment. He shouldn’t...he wasn’t ready for commitment. He didn’t date. They didn’t have to put a label on it. He was happy before everything happened and the less Mickey knew the better. He understood now. He was undressing his teacher with his eyes when someone stepped in front of him. He saw Mickey peer around the stranger but then they sat down and blue eyes broke contact. He continued to dance as he watched Mickey talk to this person, there were playful shoves and then there were drinks. Who the fuck? The guy had been stalking him for over a month and now when he might actually want some attention some asshole shows up with beer and he’s over him. Yea..no. He scoffed and walked over to the bar pushing through the crowd. He gave the stranger a once over and his eyes widened as he began to recognize him. He turned to Mickey.

 

“You followed me here the least you can do is dance with me..”

 

Mickey looked at his brother then back at Ian “I don’t dance”

 

Ian rolled his eyes “too fucking bad. You do tonight.” He reached out and grabbed Mickey’s hand. The man pulled back and looked over at his brother as if he was unsure of what he wanted.

 

“I was just leavin. Only came here because you made me.” Iggy stood up from the bar. “Nice outfit.”

 

Ian blushed. “I’m a cop.”

 

“I can see. Maybe you should arrest this one for being a pain in my ass.” 

 

The older man patted his shoulder then wandered out through the crowd. He returned his attention to Mickey. “What do you say Mr. Milkovich..dance with me?”

 

He shouldn’t. Iggy was here for this exact reason. Ian cast a spell over him, made him down right insane. He did things he never thought he could do all because of the pandora before him.  “Ian..”

 

“Don’t speak” Ian said placing his finger against his teachers lips. He sat down on his lap straddling him and pressed a gentle kiss into his lips. Mickey returned the kiss with hands on his waist and in his hair. “Mickey” he sighed tilting his neck so the mans eager mouth could mark it. “I missed you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey set down ground rules and Ian starts to feel differently about their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, my lovelies. Thank you for patiently waiting for an update. this year has been difficult but these last 3 months have been nearly impossible. Thankfully with the help of my bestie Jessica92, some 24/hr therapy and much needed alone time things are starting to get better. It's harder to escape into a fictional world when the outside world is trying to destroy you. Anyway, I'm back and ready to rock. I hope you guys enjoy this. This chapter was inspired by the song Play WIth Fire, I highly recommend a listen xoxo
> 
> Updated tags on this fic 

 

  
“Say it!”

Ian licked his lips as his teacher's strong hand pressed his face into the pillow. “Fuck me!”  
He felt a sharp sting on his ass and dug his fingers into the blanket. He could feel Mickey’s hot breath against his ear.

“Say it RIGHT.”

“Mm fuck me Mr. Milkovich” he pushed back against his teacher craving his touch but instead received a harsh commanding tone.

“Beg.”

He pursed his lips and glanced over at the clock on the hotel wall. This frenzy of submissive passion and dominating intensity had been going on all weekend leaving him grasping at straws for an orgasm. “Mick just fucking do it already please I need it ..” His eyes squeezed closed when he felt Mickey’s hand meet with his already red skin. “S.s uh” he gasped. “P..please Mr. Milkovich. Let me cum.” His ass burned. Mickey’s touch lit up his body. “Please!”

“More..”

He pulled back to lift his head but it was a wasted effort. Mickey’s grip was firm, keeping his face smushed against the cool sheets beneath him. “Please fuck me. I need your cock Mr. MIlkovich need it now.”

“Where do you need it sweetheart?”

He rutted up against Mickey’s hips as small whimpers escaped his lips. His dick was aching between his legs, painful and begging for attention. “I...in me, need you to fill me up please.”

Mickey growled then before he had time to say anything else he was being pushed into the mattress hard. Mickey pressed the head of his cock roughly inside him causing him to choke on his breath.

“You’ve been a bad BAD boy Sweetheart.” Mickey's voice was low and sexy. Dripping with control and lust. His hips were smashing against his ass as he moved at a relentless pace, taking all the air from his lungs. “Out there actin like you don’t need me. Now you’re here beggin like a bitch in heat for me to fuck you.”

Mickey’s lips brushed his neck moving their way to his collarbone. His strong hands gripping his hips, pulling him back as he invaded his body.

They’d had rough sex but this was another definition altogether. From the moment he stepped into the hotel room with Mickey he’d been tossed around like a ragdoll. Mickey was claiming his body with every thrust, slap and harsh word reminding him how stupid he was to leave him. His mouth tasted of iron as he bit down, swallowing everything he was meant to say. He should be correcting Mickey. He should tell him there was nothing to leave because they were never together but when Mickey flipped that switch in his brain leaving him a pile of breathless moans and pleading whimpers, his only choice was to take his punishment like a good boy.

There was something about the way Mickey’s fingers dug into his skin or the way he pushed his face into the bed nearly suffocating him that was intoxicating pulling him apart piece by piece. Sex with Mickey wasn’t sex, it was an out of body experience that no one else could compare to. When the older man tugged at his hair, arching his neck back and demanded he tells him he was his the words left his lips effortlessly.

“I..i’m yours” he stammered looking into stormy blue eyes. “I’m yours please..” Mickey’s lips crashed against his as the pads of his fingers caressed Mickey’s cheek before sliding them into his silky black hair. He drank in the groan that escaped Mickey’s lips before he pulled away from the kiss and disconnected their bodies.

Mickey reached underneath him, then like he was turning the page of a book, flipped him onto his back. He towered above him staring into his eyes with an intensity that sent a chill down his spine while simultaneously making his stomach churn. His teachers was alluring, dangerous, crazy, obsessed. Mickey was a fuse waiting to blow but he liked to play with fire, and Mickey burned him just right.

Mickey leaned down and pressed a kiss into his lips as he sank into him.  
He pulled away from the kiss and cocked his head sucking a patch of skin between his teeth.“You’re such a bad little whore.”

He craned his head back staring at his reflection in the mirror above the bed as Mickey explored his body.

Mickey’s lips moved from neck to the skin on his chest. “Never gonna leave me again are you?”

He took in staggered breaths as Mickey’s tongue traced his nipple causing goosebumps to spread across his skin. He didn’t know what to say. They were not together, he wasn’t ready for a relationship. He never would be because they only left you battered and broken.

Sex. That’s what he wanted.

Sex with Mickey, that’s what he craved, he was a fiend for it. He tried to pretend like he didn’t need the older man to own him, to ruin his body leaving it to his mercy but it was a lie. If Mickey hadn’t been stalking him he would have sought him out eventually. The rush of… “Ow fuck” he shouted as he felt the sting of Mickey's hand against his cheek.

“Answer me” Mickey said simply as his eyes bore a hole right through him, seeing into a place he didn’t even know existed.

“M..mick” He tried to regain his bearings. He was blinded by the way Mickey was moving inside him and the hot lingering pain on his cheek but he needed to set boundaries again. “We’re not…”’ again he felt the sharp sensation radiate across his skin then Mickey was on him. His tongue dancing in his mouth, teeth biting his lip and the once hard snaps of his hips slowed into a more intimate pace.

“Just say it, Sweetheart.” Mickey sighed into the kiss then pressed their foreheads together panting heavily. “Tell me you’re never gonna leave me again.” Mickey's hand climbed up his chest and over his hard nipple tweaking it, then slowly fingers wrapped around his neck. His eyes widened as Mickey lifted his head and started to squeeze his throat while his gaze remained heavily upon him. A heat moved through his body as their gaze stayed fixed. Mickeys grip was getting tighter leaving his mind to spin in frantic circles. He didn’t want him to stop but he was terrified. He couldn’t say the words but they were on the tip of his tongue. His toes curled as his mind started to fog. The orgasm he’d been chasing since the first time Mickey pulled back, denying him was near. His mouth went dry. He went to reach for Mickey’s hand to loosen his grip but instead grabbed at his neglected dick and started pumping it, eyes watching Mickey to see if he would stop him. His mind was cloudy and the only sounds he could hear were his pulse echoing in his ears and the demanding tone of Mickey as he neared his peak.

“Say it!”

Fuck he couldn’t do it. He was gonna pass out. He couldn’t breathe anymore “I..i’m n..never gonna leave you a..again” His words were almost inaudible. “P..please.”

“Why Sweetheart?”

“Cause I..i'm yours..”

Mickey thrust hard into him and released the grip on his throat. He tossed his head back as his body shook and his breath quickened. He erupted over his fingers in hot thick streams then the room faded to black.

***

He didn’t know how a weekend, turned into a week or how a week turned to two but time seemed to be moving around him. He was navigating dangerous waters and if he wasn’t careful he would capsize. He spent almost every night at Mickey’s except for those nights when he needed to feel the molly in his veins. He reminded himself he was free to do what he wanted. What Mickey didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, and Mickey knew what he got himself into. Outside of the bedroom, he had exhausted the ways he could tell the man they were not dating. “We’re not together, you’re not my boyfriend, we’re not a couple, let’s just have fun…” Mickey didn’t even blink at his words so he stopped saying them. Why sound like a broken record. They were both adults.

“Can you still see it?” Mickey glanced at him as he tried to feel at his back. They were putting sunscreen on at the car because they were both pale as fuck and his weekend plans didn't include roasting in the hot sun.

He reached out and rubbed his hands over Mickey's shoulders massaging in the strays bits of sunscreen causing the older man to melt against his body. “Ready?” he whispered nibbling at Mickey’s ear. Mickey let out a loud groan and grabbed his chin before turning and capturing his lips in a kiss. They stood with their lips locked in passion for several minutes before he heard a scoff of disapproval. He opened his eyes to see a family of 3 passing in front of them. He raised his brow at the father daring him, his blue crocs and Hawaiian swim trunks to say something. The man wrinkled his nose but turned away pulling his daughter along behind him. Once their audience was gone he went to continue the kiss but Mickey pulled away.

“At this rate we’re never gonna fuckin go inside. Dunno bout you Sweetheart but I ain't waitin in line for 30 fuckin minutes, let’s go.” Mickey reached for his hand so he casually slipped it into the pocket on his swim trunks. Holding hands was more intimate than kissing. There was a difference between being led to a bedroom or anywhere frankly to have sex and holding someone’s hand. The blissful carefree interlocking of one's fingers held too much meaning behind it.

He was aware of how Mickey felt about him. He didn’t understand it, but he was aware. He decided things were better left unspoken as much as possible. Mickey wanted to call him his and say he cared about him then fine if he wanted him to say he would never leave him and that they belonged together than fine. Whatever kept Mickey happy made him happy. A happy Mickey was friendly, nice, funny and sexy. Oh so fucking sexy.

He’d been with his fair share of people but Mickey had a dangerous intensity about him that made everything he did erotic and drip with sex. They had stopped by the gas station on their way to the park and he couldn’t stop himself from staring as his teachers swaggered in and out of the storefront then casually leaned against his car and pumped gas. Mickey knew he was attractive which was something relatively new for him. He usually hooked up with brainless twinks or closeted businessman who just wanted to be fucked by a kid. That was his main source of entertainment, but then he met Mickey. Mickey with his jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He had a smile that made his knees weak and a body that made him even weaker. Then there was that electricity that radiated from the man at all times. He said it once and he’ll say it again. Mickey was fucking crazy. Unpredictable white hot crazy.

He wasn’t surprised as much now stepping back and looking at the situation. The hot ones were always hard to shake but Mickey was a different breed. For starters he was genuinely 100% obsessed with him, that was both flattering and creepy. He chose to focus on the flattering aspect. Second and most important, Mickey terrified him in a way he’d never felt before. He didn’t know what the older man was really capable of, sex was intense and just when he found himself able to keep up Mickey took things a step further and sometimes it was too much. Mickey’s whole personality was dominating and controlling. He didn’t like to surrender control to anyone but with Mickey, it was almost second nature. The older man's touch, his scent, his words, they were like a drug and he was willing to overdose before deciding to come down.

“Gallagher!” He turned to see Mickey holding his hand out.

“What?”

Mickey scoffed and rubbed at his nose with his knuckle. He was slowly learning the man's habits and it seemed like he did that or licked his lips when he was either embarrassed or annoyed.“Gimme the fuckin ticket man, there are people behind us.”

He handed Mickey his ticket and the women at the gate gave them both bright green wristbands. Something pulled him forward and he noticed Mickey had grabbed his hand. He shook him off flashing a wide smile for reassurance. He laughed as they entered the water park. “I can walk Mick.”

Mickey walked up to the directory and traced his finger over the glass as his eyes darted back and forth. He rubbed under his chin then turned to him. “So I’m thinkin we hit up the Lazy River then maybe we can go on the Canon Blast if the fuckin lines not too long, then after that, we can do the River Racer and get our raft on. Then we’ll grab a bite. “Whatcha think Sweetheart?”

He pointed to the right where large umbrellas and canopies formed a circle around a giant pool. “You forgot the wave pool, Mick. Gotta do that first, get adjusted to the water one wave at a time.”

“Nah I’m good on that, don't need to get “adjusted” to the fuckin water. It’s water. Let’s go hit up the lazy river. It’s easy, just fuckin float there.” Mickey reached out for his hand but he backed away. “Gallagher, what the fuck man?”

“Whaaat Mick? I wanna go in the wave pool. Go play in the comfort of your lazy river old man.”

Mickey’s eyes went wide and he let out a small laugh as he made his way towards him. “I’m not that fuckin old” he grumbled.

“Uh huh then why are you scared of the waves?”

Mickey chewed on his bottom lips and folded his arms across his chest “not fuckin scared.” He glanced away from his the raised a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose “I don't see the point, seems stupid to fuckin stand there and let waves hit you, take you under. Where’s the fun in that?”

“Wow Mick, ok. Obviously, you haven’t been doing it right because the wave pool is essential to any trip to the water park. Come on.” He unintentionally stuck his hand out and Mickey grabbed it as he rubbed at his nose. “Relax teach, you’re in good hands.

****

“Fuck this fuckin shit, Gallagher!”

Mickey was trying not to bump into the other patrons as the giant waves lifted them up and blanket their bodies. His teacher's eyes were frantic as they scanned the area around them. Mickey splashed and kicked his way to the wall then held on as he started to move back to a more shallow end of the pool. He kept stopping every few feet scowling before continuing his journey. He didn’t understand what the problem was. It was just 6ft, that wasn’t even deep. Anyone who ever swims in a pool should be able to handle treading in 6ft of water. It was almost like Mickey didn’t know how to swim.

No fucking way.

Mickey was 32! How could he not know how to swim? He thought back to how adamant Mickey was about not being in a pool, but the river was a pool. It was a shallow pool, with tubes. Mickey technically wouldn’t be in the water and at the most it was 4ft.

Why didn’t he notice this sooner? He had to drag Mickey to the deep end and endure protest after protest and now he looked pissed off and miserable. He swam over to where Mickey was currently clinging to the wall and grabbed the spot next to him. “What are you doing?”

Mickey licked his lips and let out a small annoyed laugh “Fuckin told you, I don’t do wave pools. It’s not my fuckin thing, do what the fuck you want but..”

“Can you swim?” he blurted out regretting the words the moment they left his mouth. He’d meant for that conversation to have more tact behind it but now the cat was out of the bag and Mickey was staring at him with wide eyes.

“What did you fuckin say?”

He averted his eyes feeling the weight of Mickey’s stare. It was heavy, and his tone was prideful. Treading water was easy compared to this conversation. “I asked if you could swim. It just seems like maybe it’s too deep for you.” Mickey’s face stayed vacant except for the dangerous twinkle that always lingered behind his eyes.“It’s not a big deal Mick. Lots of people don’t know how to swim.” He set his hand on Mickey’s shoulder and smoothed his thumb back and forth, trying to offer comfort. “It’s nothing to be..

Mickey shrugged his hand away as his cheeks flushed red. “Ian please, I’m a grown man.” The man lowered his eyes to the water then looked back at the wall carefully avoiding meeting his eyes. I’m riding the wall in a fuckin kiddie pool. It’s pathetic.”

He reached out to touch Mickeys shoulder again. “Don’t give your fuckin pitty Gallagher.” Mickey turned away from him. “So I can’t swim, who gives a shit. We live in fuckin Chicago, not the East coast. Just fuckin go play in your waves and I’m gonna find the fuckin bar.” Mickey started scooting down the wall leaving him speechless. Mickey was strong and confident in everything he did but somehow he managed to embarrass him, poke at his pride. That wasn’t his goal.

‘’Wait Mick.” He swam behind Mickey and grabbed his waist. His body reacted to the position immediately filling his swim trunks with a painful erection.

“The fuck are you..” He cut his teacher off grabbing his face and pressing a wet kiss to his lips as he rubbed against him.

“Not. Gonna. Happen” Mickey snapped pulling back and turning around to push him away. The gesture would have been much more intense if Mickey hadn’t let go of the wall and they weren’t in 6ft of water. Mickey splashed reaching for the wall. He quickly grabbed him under arms and swam back to the shallow end until they could sit down. “You alright tough guy?”

Mickey furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes “Fuck you, Gallagher.”

“You won’t let me.”

Mickey sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as a small smirk threatened to escape. He took that moment and wrapped his arms around the older man. He was taller than Mickey not by much but enough that it was easy to encompass him. “Do it with me Mick” he said softly kissing his teachers cheek. “Come on let me show you, we’ll do it together.”

“Not on your life kid. I ain’t goin back out there.”

He punched Mickey playfully in the shoulder “Aw don’t be a bitch Mickey, just let me show you.”

“Watch yourself” Mickey rubbed at his nose then let out an exasperated sigh. “Just cause you can fuckin swim doesn’t make you better than me Gallagher.”

“Didn’t say it did.” His hands moved down moving over Mickey’s trunk and brushing his dick. “I just wanna do this with you” He kissed his jaw and stared into you his eyes. “You trust me don’t you?”

Mickey turned and looked up at him hesitantly, “sure whatever.” Ian raised a brow unsatisfied with the jumbled response. “Yes. fuck. I trust you.”

“Good then, let me do this. Come on.” Mickey pouted his lip the rolled his eyes and stood up. He started to walk them back to the deeper end, his hands still firmly around Mickey’s waist. The water was moving in waves around them pushing people against them and the further they got the more tense Mickeys body became. He didn’t go past 6ft so he could easily tread while still holding his...Mickey. Just Mickey. “Relax Mick” he kissed his neck.”I got you. Look.” he pointed to the building wave then watched as it barreled towards them. When it was about to consume them he jumped forward letting the wave push them back.

“Shit!” Mickey gasped wiping the water from his face.

He laughed then held him firmly preparing for the next wave. He could learn to swim later but this was fun and he wanted Mickey to share it with him. “Ok here comes another one.” He jumped into the wave and it lifted them up then pushed them back to where they started. They repeated the process again and again until Mickey was laughing with him as they both jumped into the waves, their bodies staying safely intertwined.

***

Ian watched with his lips turned up in a Cheshire like grin as his teacher stood in the water holding tightly to an orange inner tube. Mickey helped the little girl climb back into her tube as others floated past them. He didn’t know where this girls parents were, she couldn’t have been more than 6 or 7 with her tiny pigtails and my little pony swimsuit.

It was different seeing Mickey interact with an actual child. He had Mandy sure, but she was around his age, a teenager. Children were a whole different animal, he should know he was helping raise 3. Mickey stood there with arms crossed and stared down the tube as it drifted away with the precious cargo now properly secured. The older man turned towards him with his brow furrowed as he carefully made his way over to the wall where he was holding onto MIckey’s tube.

“The fuck are that girls parent at?” Mickey easily climbed into the rubber tube then pushed off against the wall. “Who lets a fuckin kid just lose at the waterpark. No one even saw her tip over.”

Ian laughed as he turned his head lazily to look at the grumpy, overprotective man beside him. Honestly, this side of Mickey was very attractive. “Not true Mick. You did.” He reached for the handle on Mickey’s tube and pulled them close. They bounced off each others tube and fell back into the sweeping current. “Never seen you move so fast before. That girl's lucky. You’re her hero. Years from now the tale of how you saved her will be what she tells prospective dates, to see if they could ever measure up to the great, daring Mickey Milkovich” he laughed but there was a hint of truth behind his words. Not a lot of people would notice a someone trying to stay afloat in such shallow water, they would assume they were swimming, not Mickey though. He saw the girl and in seconds he was potentially saving her life.

**

They went around 3 more times before he was feeling the heat and the fatigue of the day. He needed two things, food and maybe a nap.

He walked with Mickey over to the table and grabbed up his sunglasses.

“Can’t say enough how fuckin hot you look in those Gallagher, gets me hard just sittin here.”

“Down boy” Ian replied pushing the sunglasses up into his hair holding back the flyaways that kept threatening to poke his eye. He reached for his phone out of habit to see if his family had called or left him a message. Looked like everything was ok for now, however, he did have several unopened messages from Grant? Grant…….oh now he remembered. He met Grant a few weeks ago at the White Swallow. It was Drag Night and he had been hanging out with some of the dancers taking shots as the Molly coursed through his system giving him the most delectable buzz. He didn’t dress in drag but he had a fluffy boa on his shoulders, his eyes lined dark black and his silver shorts. That outfit complete with his toned body and red hair..he knew he was on fire, He always knew. He and Grant fooled around a little, with small flirtatious touches. He tried to wrap the man in his boa and pull him onto the dance floor in his drunken stooper but he refused. Probably because he didn’t think he could keep up, he wasn’t that old maybe 45/50. He decided he could dance for him, the molly made him float in the air and a lap dance sounded like fun. He pushed Grant down onto a bench and was about to sit on his lap when the man was pulled away by a group of drunk girls. Apparently, he was the DD on their little gay venture. They exchanged numbers and now the man was texting him about hooking up. He didn’t have to look up to tell MIckey’s eyes were on him. His gaze bore holes into his skin. With skilled fingers he typed his reply telling himself not to read into it, he was doing nothing wrong.

Ian (2:40 pm) Yea I’m free Friday where u wanna meet up?

He set his phone face down then glanced up at Mickey who was glaring at his phone. Too bad, he knew the drill. “Didn’t you mention something about feeding me?” He wiggled his brow and lifted his foot rubbing up Mickey’s leg. “Think I saw a BBQ place in the food court and that sounds fucking bomb.”

Mickey licked his lips then broke eye contact with his phone reaching down for his bag, not saying a word. His teacher went to stand up when his phone went off buzzing on the table. He needed to put the shit on silent. He snatched it off the table and opened the message.

Grant (2:45 pm) Same place. This time I wanna try out the merchandise. No drunk bridesmaids.

He laughed as he re-read the sentence thinking back to the tipsy blonde girl who practically fell over him and onto Grant thus putting a halt to a potential fun evening.

Ian (2:49 pm) yea that shit was funny tho. Better come prepared, got a lotta of merchandise. Not your average package.

Grant (2:50 pm) Don’t worry kid I’ll unwrap you like a Christmas present

  
He was so caught up in his witty banter as his fingers moved over his screen he didn’t notice that someone was standing behind him. He turned to see Mickey staring at him with a raised brow. He felt his cheeks burn as a wave of guilt and embarrassment spread through him. He set his phone on his lap. “Hey uh.. you ready to go?”

Mickey rubbed his nose then reached out his hand “Gimme your phone.”

He bunched up his face in disbelief “Yea no. Last time I gave you my phone Mick you went all psycho and deleted my pictures.”

“Gimme your phone.”

Mickey was strangely calm and his tone was hushed, almost a whisper. He shifted in his seat then looked at his phone and back up at his teacher. “Why? There’s no reason. You know what’s on it. You were behind me.”

“Ian,” Mickey said with an exasperated sigh “Gimme. Your. Phone.”

He rolled his eyes and pouted his lip “This is fucking stupid Mick. let’s just go get..” before he could finish Mickey snatched the phone from his hand and took several steps back. “Mickey give it back!”

Mickey’s eyes scanned over his messages then to his horror he watched as he hit the back button. Judgemental blue eyes moved rapidly as the man read through his text messages, occasionally laughing but it was from disgust, not humor. The worst was when Mickey would glance up at him locking eyes then just as quickly return to whatever thread he was reading. He was 16 and liked to party. He met all kinds of people and had all kinds of conversations from pg to xxx, it was his life and none of Mickey’s business! He was the same person that blew him in the fucking bathroom. What did he want from him? “Give me back my phone Mickey. You can’t just..that’s my business, it’s private.”

“Uh huh sure...I can see how private your business is Sweetheart.” Mickey’s voice was laced with venom and sarcasm. “Shit, you’d think you worked for playboy with all the dick pics you got on here.”

“Mickey!”

The man looked up from his phone staring him down. That look made him made his skin crawl and his dick twitch. After several minutes of unbroken silence, Mickey spoke up.

“Here’s the thing kid,” he said with the same calm demeanor from earlier which was unexpected due to the things he knew Mickey read and saw. “When we’re together. You’re mine.” Mickey stepped up to him. “That means I get 100% of your goddamn attention.” He held up his phone. “Not Grant, or Jordan of any of these assholes you whore around with. Me.”

Ian didn’t know how to respond to Mickey’s comment. So much was wrong it. “Mickey I’ve told you, we are not together. What I do, is my business. My life you can’t tell me who I can and can’t see. You have no...”

“Are you stupid?” Mickey cut him off. “You so fuckin brain dead from Molly you don’t know how to speak fuckin English. I said when you're with me, I don’t want you on your fuckin phone actin like a whore. You understand? Am I fuckin speakin clear enough for you?”

He was not gonna let this asshole talk to him like this. He had plenty of people who were far less crazy he could be spending time with so why was he still sitting down. Why was he getting knots in his stomach playing Mickey’s words back in his mind? He wasn’t a whore, he just liked to have fun. “I’m not a whore” he replied the statement sounding much more believable in his head. Mickey stepped back and laughed which caused an inexplicable piercing pain in his chest.

“You were actin like a whore when I met you sweetheart and it looks like you’re still actin like one now.” Mickey tossed his phone at him. “Just cause you go to concerts, fancy dinners” Mickey looked around “Fuckin water parks instead of bein paid cash doesn’t mean you’re not sellin yourself. So be a good whore and listen up cause I’m not gonna say this to you again. You want me to respect you, then respect me. You EVER text or talk to any of those fuckin assholes when you’re on my clock then you and I are gonna have problems” Mickey licked his lips and rubbed his nose then took a deep breath He walked behind him and grabbed his shoulders causing him to flinch then started to gently massage them. “Oh, Ian” he sighed, “You said you saw a bbq place? Think they got a beer? I could use a cold one.”

“M..maybe” he stammered feeling like he wanted to disappear. Mickey only called him a whore or slut when they roleplayed. He liked that, but to hear it now, did he really think of him like that? Did he think he was with him for his money? He was a history teacher, what fucking money?  
He wished it didn’t bother him. He wished that he didn’t have the urge to prove the man wrong. He wasn’t a whore, he wasn’t using him.

Mickey smacked his cheek several times before standing up. “Well let’s get goin then. I’m fuckin starvin. You ready?”

He stuck his phone in his pocket then stood up from the table and smiled. “Yea, Mick. Let’s eat.”


	11. Sure Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey learns more about Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the whole story itself had a mind of its own. I really wanted to showcase Ian's age and put a spotlight on his mentality. Mickey is twice his age so things can get messy. I hope you enjoy. This is one of my favorite songs and it describes Mickey's POV perfectly.

 

 

He stood with his arms crossed leaning against his door keys in hand as he watched Ian race around the living gathering up papers. “We’re comin back here just leave the shit.”

Ian rolled his eyes and continued to gather his things. “That’s not the point. I finally finished this stupid book report for English and I’m not gonna let it get fucked up.”

He scoffed and threw his head back against the wall before turning his head and exchanging glances with the stubborn teenager. “How is it gonna get fucked up if it’s done? That makes no sense.”

“Really Mick? How about like this!”

Ian held up a piece of notebook paper that had a giant brown ring in the upper corner. He sighed and walked over to Ian to get a closer look. He grabbed the paper in question then looked down at the table. Sure as shit there was a puddle of cream colored coffee on the table, no doubt from his sister being too lazy to clean up after herself. He scanned the piece of paper and snorted before shoving it at Ian. “ Relax Sweetheart. This ain't even your report, this is just fuckin notes.”

“That’s not the point Mick. I’m taking this stuff with me so stop complaining and just wait.” Ian ’s lips curled in a coy smile “Or we can just stay here and order pizza again. I don’t have to go home..”

“Not gonna happen.” He laughed and walked back over to the door resuming his post.

Ian pursed his lips staring him down before he let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine.” He grabbed the last of the papers from the table and tucked them safely away inside a folder in his backpack.

“Anytime Cinderella, clocks tickin.”

Ian slung his bag over to his shoulder then shuffled over to him and kissed his cheek “What? You think I’m gonna turn into a pumpkin if we don’t leave right now?”

“No, but I think if you don’t hurry the fuck up, we’re gonna hit traffic. I fuckin hate traffic” he grumbled.

“You’re such a grump” Ian teased with a lopsided grin. “Alright, old man lets go.”

“I’m not that fuckin old” he called after the boy as he ran down the steps to his car. He shut the door and felt a smile break across his face. For the first time in a long fuckin time, he felt complete.

***

Ian’s hand lingered on the door handle as he slumped down in the passenger seat with a wrinkled brow and absent eyes as he stared down his house. “What’s wrong Sweetheart?”

“Nothing, I changed my mind.” Ian turned to look at him “If Fiona needed me she would’ve called.”

“Aint that the reason we’re here cause she hasn’t called?”

Ian shrugged his shoulders “She works. She has Lip and she doesn’t need me. Let’s just go.”

His heckles rose to see Ian this troubled by going inside his own home. He was fidgeting with his hands and glancing to and from the window. He knew that look. “I’ll come in with you, come on.”  
He unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door when Ian’s hand grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him back down.

“No that’s ok. My dads home and I don’t think you two will get along.”

“Clayton?”

“No Mickey Frank.” Ian took in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms and turned to look at him. “Jesus, I already told you about him. Debbie, Carl, Liam, Lip and fucking Fiona, we all have the same mom. Clayton is my biological father but I didn’t know that for a long time so fucking Frank is like a weird stepdad.”

Mickey licked his lips as his hands curled around the steering wheel. He understood Ian was upset but his attitude was making his skin crawl. “Why you freakin out on me about this shit? I don't give a fuck about Frank. Just lemme go inside with you and get this fuckin over with.”

Ian sighed and threw up his hands “You know what. It’s ok really. I'll be back, just wait here.”  
Ian opened the door then turned around briefly softening his eyes and flashing him a small smile before walking through the gate. He could see the smile falter then fall from his face when he opened the door and disappeared inside.

He lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves. Fuckin Frank. That asshole had Ian actin squirley, bitchy and fuckin ancy like he’d done somethin to him. He didn’t understand because the last time he saw the fucker Ian was tellin him off like the adult he knew he was. Why now was he actin scared?

Fuckin teenagers.

He shoulda just gone inside any fuckin way, fuck what Ian said. He’d get over it. He ashed his cigarette out the window the and felt the nicotine replacing the tension in his body as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling.  
He heard the slam of the front door then footsteps approaching the car. He took another drag of his cigarette then passed it to ian when he heard the car door shut. “Get what you need Sweetheart?”

“Guess again.”

He turned and nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Ian’s brother. “God fuckin damnit” he shouted as Lip took a drag from his cigarette. “The fuck are you doin Gallagher? You trying to get fucked up randomly jumpin into people's cars?”

“You’re gonna fuck me up, Mickey? Really? Don’t think Ian would like that.”

He snatched the cigarette from the boy's fingers and tossed it out the window. “Cut the shit asshole. Why you in my car?”

Lip folded his arms and rested his back against the passenger door. “Why are you calling my little brother Sweetheart? Aren’t you his teacher?”

He ran his teeth over his tongue and rubbed his nose with his knuckle “Get your ass outta my car. Shit’s none of your fuckin buisness.”

“He’s 16 you’re what 28/26?”

He laughed at the sandy haired Gallagher. “Na man. 32.”

“Even better!” Lip sat up and clapped his hands giving him a tight lipped smile. “Look Mickey...”

The condescension in Lips voice caused his fists to clench as he stared at the pretentious look in his eyes and upturned nose as he spoke. “I don’t know what fucking weird sex shit you have with my 16 year old brother but I know you two are doing something.”

He rubbed at the bridge of his nose then looked up to meet Lips eyes. “What’s your fuckin point other that bein a lifesize douchbag?”

  
“He’s never home anymore and when he is he doesn’t act like he used too.”

“Hold it right there man” he reached for another smoke lighting it up. “Whatever you think I’m doin with Ian, you’re wrong I..”

“Just stop Mickey. I don’t care. He seems happy for once.” Mickey’s face bunched in confusion. This is not the way he saw this conversation going. “Usually he hides in his room or I’m picking him up from some shady place at 2 am high as a fucking kite. Whatever you’re doing I’m not telling you to stop.”

“What are you doin then? Why you bustin my balls here?”

Lips face got deadly serious as he gave him an icy stare. “I’ve never seen Ian like this, not since he started high school. He likes you.” Lip reached for his pack on the dash and pulled out a cigarette. He was impressed with the brazen gesture so he pulled the lighter from his pocket and handed it over. “You like him for more than just sex Mickey?”

“That’s really none of your..”

“Do.You.Like.Him?”

“Yes I fuckin like him alright. Fuck!” he reached for the steering wheel to level himself and took a drag of his cigarette. “Why the fuck else would I be sittin here listen to your bullshit. I love him.” Shit. He didn’t mean to say that. “Just get to the fuckin point Gallagher.” He threw his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. “I don’t have the patience for this fuckin conversation anymore.” He heard the sound of the car door and opened his eyes. Lip tossed his cigarette then shut the door behind him. “What the fuck kid? That’s it?”

“Got all I need to know.” Lip leaned down resting his arms on the window. “Don’t fuck him over Mickey. Remember you have more to lose then he does.”

He thumbed his nose and let out a frustrated laugh “the fuck are you talkin about man?”

“I’m saying, if you hurt Ian I’ll make sure they lock you away for being a fucking pedophile and you’ll never teach again in this town or anywhere else.”

His eyes went wide “You threatnin me, Gallagher?”

“Sure am Milkovich.”

Lip slapped the door of his car then turned and walked through the gate up the stairs. He watched as Ian walked out and the two stopped and exchanged words. Lip pointed to the car and he saw Ian roll his eyes then the two hugged and Lip went inside. Ian walked out of the gate and opened the door and sat down. There was a folded up piece of paper tucked under his arm. “That ist?”

“Yea. Just a few things I need to grab while we're at the store.” Ian went to tuck the list in his pocket but he grabbed it from him. “Mick, come on. Gimme that.”

“I’m fuckin buyin the shit Ian relax.” His eyes scanned over the barely legible handwriting if you could even call it that. “Draino, sudafed?” He looked at Ian who was staring absently out the window then returned his focus to the list “Lithium batteries, matches, ACETONE” he slammed the paper down on the dash then turned to Ian. “This isn’t a fuckin grocery list Ian! This is a supply run. Who the fuck is makin meth in there?”

“Forget it, Mick. I can get it later. Can we just go?” Ian sank down in his seat as his cheeks started to turn red.

“Why you actin like that sweetheart. You got nothin to be embarrassed over. I fuckin know what this list means that should tell you somethin. This is the South Side kid. Everyone's got fucked up parents, your dad just ranks pretty high up there.”

Ian set his jaw then turned to him “That piece of shit is not my fucking dad! Don’t talk to me like you know anything about me, anything about my life. What am I even doing with you?” Ian opened the door and started to stand up but he grabbed his arm pulling him back. “Let me go, Mickey. Just fuck off and leave me alone.”

“Hey!” He used both hands and pulled Ian back down “You’re right he’s not your dad and I don’t know shit about your family, but I know you. I care about you.”

“Stop it. No, you don’t” Ian shrugged him off. “You think you know me but you don’t know anything. You don’t care about me, you just think you do because you’re obsessed with me.”

His eyes went wide and he sat back in his seat taking a deep breath “ Stop sayin stupid shit. Don’t put words in my fuckin mouth. I...”

“Mickey shut up!” Ian reached for the handle but he hit the lock button. “Let me go” Ian’s voice was calm and low.

“Not if your gonna leave me.”

“LET ME GO, you fucking PSYCHO! We’re not ever TOGETHER!” Ian reached over his seat and started pushing at his door panel. He grabbed the boy and pushed him back to the passenger side.

“Fuck fine, get out my fuckin car you crazy bitch” he shouted unlocking the door. Ian jumped out and slammed his door before running up the stairs and into his house. “Damn it” His fist met the roof of his car with a loud crack. “Fuck.” He reeled his his hand back clenching his teeth. Everything was fuckin fine, it was great. They were just gonna drop in so Ian could check things out, get some fuckin groceries then go home and watch movies. 10 minutes back home and Ian was actin like the selfish petulant teenager he used to be. “This is fuckin stupid” he huffed then got out of the car.

He walked through the gate then up the stairs and knocked on the door. It opened and he looked down to see a boy maybe 9 or 10 with a shaved head and snarl on his face.  
The boy leaned on the door, his eyes tracing him up and down “Who are you?”

“I’m Ian’s boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really can I come in or what?”

“Whatever.” The kid turned and walked away leaving the door open so he walked inside.

He walked casually around the living room. It was small and there were clothes scattered on the floor while books and crayons littered the table. He walked over to the tv and grabbed the frame holding a family portrait. His eyes lit up as he gazed adoringly at the photo. Ian was dressed like an elf, his red hair sticking out from the christmas hat, same as his brothers and sisters. The drunk from the yard was santa, complete with beer in hand. The array of facial expressions showed how unprepared they were for the snapshot making him laugh as he tried to picture the event. He set the picture down and started over to the kitchen. There was a shelf on the dividing wall of movies with a cardboard sign that said Gallagher Movie Night. The letters were in black glitter with heart cut outs around them. Why did Ian hate it here? It was more of a home then he’d ever had.

“Hi,” a soft voice squeaked. He looked over to see the little redheaded girl from the yard with Ian’s freckles and coy smile staring at him. “I’m Debbie. Who are you?”

“Nice to meet ya Debbie, I’m Mickey. You seen your brother round here?”

“Which one?”

He laughed thinking of how that question could be confusing. She had 4 brothers. “Ian. Skinny, red hair, pretty freckles like yours..” Debbie blushed her facing turning bright crimson. It was adorable. The girl pointed up the stairs then walked into the kitchen. His first thought was to go up to get Ian but then he remembered why Ian came here in the first place so instead, he followed the young girl into the kitchen. “You got somethin to drink kid?”

Debbie nodded then ran over to the counter grabbing a cup then filled it up in the sink and handed it to him. “Thanks,” he said with a warm smile. “How bout food, got anything to eat up in here?”

Debbie furrowed her brow then walked over to a different cupboard and pulled down a box of cheerios. “There’s no milk but you can use water. It tastes the same kinda.”

“Thanks.” He walked over to the fridge and opened it. It was fully stocked with beer, there was half a package of hotdogs and what looks like a moldy loaf of bread next to a carton of eggs. “You usually got this much food?”

“No sometimes there’s more but then sometimes Daddy Frank eats it all or spends the money on beer for his whores.”

He coughed spitting water as the harsh words escaped such an innocent source. “What did you say?”

“It’s what Fiona always says. Daddy Frank spends all our money on drugs and beer for his whores.”

“Wow ok.” He wasn’t going to touch that conversation. “I’m gonna go get your brother now.” He turned and walked up the stairs, He saw there was a door cracked at the end of the hall and he could hear Ian and his brother talking about his English paper. Lip was annoying as fuck but he was a good brother. Protective. He had Ian’s best interests in mind and he respected that, even if he wanted to punch in his smug face.

He knocked on the door then pushed it open and leaned against the frame. Ian looked at him with wide eyes “Mickey? What..what are you still doing here?”

“The fuck do you think I’m doin here Ian?” He walked inside with arms crossed then looked over at Lip lifting his chin, eyes glancing to the door. The older boy took the hint and exited the room. When it was just them he shut the door then turned to Ian. “Get up. We’re leavin.”

“No.” Ian scoffed and set his papers beside him. “Why can’t you ever leave me alone. Jesus Mickey take a hint.”

He breathed in deeply and walked over to the bed. “This about the list? Told you I don’t fuckin care, just think it’s fucked up.”

Ian squared his shoulder and clicked his tongue “Sorry to destroy the perfect image you had of my life, Mickey. Shits fucked up.” He slapped his hand down on the bed then averted his eyes. “What do you want me to say? I don’t have to justify myself to you.”

He reached out and grabbed Ian’s chin lifting his face to meet his eyes. “I never said you did. You’re makin all this shit up in your head. I’m not judgin you at all.”

Ian pulled his face away and fell back on his bed “I think you should go now” he whispered.

He knew what Ian needed. He needed to forget his shit life and be reminded of how special he was. “I’m gonna give you to the count of three to knock off this pity party and get your ass up. 1..”

“Mickey just..”

“2…”

Ian sat up on his elbows and stared at him.

“3” he climbed on top of Ian pushed him back down “You wanna lay here feelin sorry for yourself or you wanna play with me and get the fuck over it?”

“Mick…”

“Yes or no Sweetheart. Simple fuckin question.”

Ian glanced to the side. “I don’t know..”

That wouldn’t do. He reached out and turned Ian’s face so he was again fixed with his gaze. “Tell me. You wanna play? You think you’ve been bad, that you need to be punished?”

Ian just stared at him, quiet and lifeless. His eyes filled dark with sadness and confusion.

He clicked his tongue then sat back on his knees and slid his fingers under the hem of Ian’s shirt touching his soft skin. “It’s ok. Just stop.” he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against Ian’s lips as his hands moved slowly up his sides “ I’ll leave if you really want me too. Is that what you want Sweetheart?”

“No”

He sat back again and narrowed his eyes staring Ian down. “Fuckin answer me then. Do. You. Wanna. Play?”

Ian nodded his head slowly. His dick pressed against his jeans as the look of submission filled the teenager's eyes. “You think you’ve been bad?”

“Yes”

Ian reached out for him but he stretched out his hand pushing him away. “Why?”

“I didn’t mean to freak out like that. I just hate him so fucking much I can’t..”

“No” Mickey cut Ian off with a finger to his pink lips. He wasn’t upset about that. Ian had every right to freak out about Frank being a piece of shit. “Try again.”

“Mickey I don’t..”

He laced his fingers through Ian’s hair before pulling back exposing his neck. “What was that?”

“M..mr Milkovich” Ian moaned reaching down to touch himself.

“That’s better Sweetheart now tell me what you did wrong. Tell me why I should punish you.”

“I..I don’t know.” Ian stammered.

He met Ian’s lie with a smack to the face then plunged down against him capturing their lips together. Ian’s hands gripped his shoulders as he pulled away from the kiss. “Don’t lie to me. Tell me what you did.” His voice was dark and commanding replacing the sadness in Ian’s eyes with a twinkle of lust.

“I said you were lying. That you didn’t care about me.”

He slid his hand out from Ian’s shirt and reached down to his pants. He guided his fingers under the waistband of his jeans into his boxers and began to stroke his hard dick “Bingo.” He scooted down unbuttoning Ian’s pants so that his dick was standing at attention as green eyes stared at him. He fixed his gaze then leaned down and sucked the head into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tounge.

“Mm, Mr. Milkovich uh... “

He hummed around Ian’s dick lapping up the drops of precum that escaped as his lips brushed up and down over smooth skin.

Ian’s fingers gripped his hair as the room filled with the sound of heavy breathing as he squirmed beneath him.  
“I’m gonna cum Mi..Mr..uh please..”

He bobbed his head and swirled his tongue going deeper until he felt Ian’s dick tickle his throat.

“Mm.. fuck Mr. Milkovich uh..”

He grinned as he gripped Ian's shaft at the base then slowly drug his lips up and off his dick with a pop. He smacked the side of Ian’s ass then stood up from the bed. “Get up. Get dressed now, let’s go.”

“What? But I was so close Mickey I..”

He stalked over to Ian and wrapped his fingers in the collar of his shirt lifting him from the bed. “That’s the fuckin point of a punishment aint it? Lucky we aint at home cause if we were” he pulled Ian close and whispered in his ear “I’d give you a nice hard spankin then plug you and let you sit there.” He let go of Ian’s shirt pushing him back on the bed. “Don’t you ever put words in my fuckin mouth, call me a fuckin liar you got it?” Ian buttoned his jeans and nodded his head not meeting his eyes.

“Wahgooga”

“The fuck?” He turned towards the sound and saw a baby, maybe a year holding himself up staring into his eyes. He turned back to Ian “Are you fuckin serious?”

“Oh yea” Ian laughed as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the crib. “What Mick? To busy bein big and bad to notice Liam.” Ian picked up the baby and held him against his chest playing with the fingers on his hand. “Mickey this is my little brother Liam. Liam this my b...this is Mickey.” Here Mick.” Ian passed the child to him then quickly walked out of the room.

He set Liam back in his crib then opened the door. He could hear Ian washing his hands. Sneaky bitch probably jacked off. He waited for the door to open and the look Ian gave him gave it away. “Wait, Mick..I..we're going to the store. I can’t have a..” He pushed him against the wall then reached down and started stroking him right there in the hallway. The thrill of being caught must have been a turn on for Ian because he was hard within seconds. “You broke the rules Sweetheart.” He pulled his hands out them slapped his cheeks a few times. “Tell me if you don’t wanna play, don’t just sneak off like that.” He kissed Ian’s lips then pulled back “ We done here?”

“I’m good Mr. Milkovich, let’s do it” Ian replied softly.

“What?”

“You can do it again” Ian grabbed his hand and placed it on the front of his jeans.

He leaned up and nipped at Ian’s strong jaw before trailing kisses up his neck as he palmed him over his jeans. He sucked at Ian’s neck “mm fuck you taste good” he whispered before slipping his hand into his jeans again. He pumped his hand back and forth as he breathed and whispered in Ian’s ear.

“Mic..Mr. Milkovich huh o..ok” Ian stammered pushing him away. He pulled his hand out of Ian's jeans and smoothed his fingers over the erection pressing against the front.

“Alright.” He stepped back and rubbed at his nose feeling flustered himself. “Grab your shit and let’s fuckin go. Definitely gonna hit traffic now.”

****

“Hot fries?” Mickey looked at him with a raised brow as he scanned over the chips in question. “This even food?”

“Whatever Mick” he grabbed one of the six 4 packs of jello “Is this even food?”

Mickey cocked a brow and snatched the sugary treat from his hands tossing it back in the cart. “It’s a superfood actually, you wanna be a fuckin smartass about it.”

“A superfood? Like kale or acai berries?” He laughed at Mickey and shook his head “Who are you trying to convince here Mick? It’s jello.”

Mickey walked down the aisle tossing random things in the cart. “Proves how little you know Sweetheart. Jello is really good for you. Doctor recommended. Shit strengthens your bones, nails, eyelashes all that jazz.”

“Ooh, I see” His lips curled into a smirk. “So you need it because you’re an old man. Feeling frail Mick gotta keep up your strength. Pretty sure we passed the Ensure a few aisles back, want me to go grab some.”

“Ha ha very funny you prick.” Mickey tossed a box of Oreos and a bag of Milano cookies in the cart. “Don’t need Ensure anyway, I got slim fast.”

He clutched his stomach as he nearly fell over with laughter. “Mick... I...I was fucking with you. Seriously you drink that shit? Why?” He took a deep breath feeling his eyes water. He patted Mickey’s back as he walked next to him. “Seriously though, Slim Fast?”

“It’s a fuckin protein shake.”

“Sure it is Mr. MIlkovich.” He watched as Mickey turned to him his eyes lit with that familiar glow. “I meant Mickey..” he said softly before turning the corner and walking over to the produce section leaving a frustrated Mickey behind.

He loved fucking with Mickey. It was so easy. It was ironic how Mickey told his students to call him Mickey because he hated how formal Mr.Milkovich was but when they roleplayed that was his name. It was what he called him no if and or buts about it. It made Mickey even more primal then he already was. The teacher-student thing was hot. It was a Mrs. Robinson kind of thing if Mrs. Robinson was into rough sex and roleplay. Maybe she was, that’s not the point.

He grabbed a bag of cherries looking over them. They were plump and had a good bounce when he squeezed them but he was particular with his fruits. He popped one in his mouth to test for ripeness and it was sweet, bright and juicy as it exploded in his mouth. Satisfied he pinched the bag shut and walked over to the apples and oranges. He grabbed a bag of apples then looked around for his...for Mickey. He was wandering the bread aisle across from him. He watched as the man compared English muffin brands like it was a life-altering decision. His head on a swivel as he looked from one hand to the other. It was so domestic. To think that was the same man who only this morning had him on his knees, hands tied up behind him as he fucked his throat mm. It made him tingly reminding him of the aching hard-on in his pants. He wrapped his hoodie around his waist hoping it would go away but being around Mickey kept him like a rock.

He didn’t know what Mickey was into, It wasn’t truly BDSM because he looked that up. Mickey had a dominant personality and sure he was submissive to him (only him) but they didn’t have all the rules and extra frills, just hot sex. He knew they did role play but the details were fuzzy. It didn’t matter really he was just mesmerized by the way Mickey was able to take complete control over him, make everything disappear until all that was left was the feel of their bodies together. They even had toys. Toys...that was new for him too. He didn’t see someone enough to have toys but it wasn’t really his choice. Mickey would just show up with fun things, how could he say no? He surprised him with handcuffs, a paddle, blindfolds, and tonight he was going to be surprised again. They had the basics so he couldn’t think of what it could be.

He looked around realizing he’d been standing in the same spot like an idiot for 5 minutes. Mickey had moved less than a foot from his original post to compare more baked goods. His teacher didn’t eat healthily but he looked at labels. It was confusing and kind of adorable.

***  
After a fun makeout session in the parking lot ending with Ian cumming down his throat, they were ready to go. When they got to Ian's house they each carried a handful of groceries and headed up the stairs. He opened the door to Ian’s house and it was like night and day from when he was here before. The sound of loud voices echoed through the room from the kitchen and the air was thick with tension. Ian pushed past him so he shut the door and followed slowly behind.

“You’re gonna get them taken away Frank. They’ll shove you in jail and put the kids in the system is that what you want?”

“You exaggerate Fiona. This is America and I’m a working man. They won’t take my kids from me. I’m not hurting anyone.”

“You’re cooking METH in the basement, Frank. The fumes alone. I can’t ugh!”

He heard a door slam then footsteps coming down the stairs. “What wrong Daddy Frank?” It was Debbie, her voice was small and soft.

“Fucking Fiona is whats wrong. She’s trying to kick me out of my own house damnit. No one has an respect it this family not one of you ungrateful little bastards.”

He felt arms around him and looked to see it was Ian. “Don’t Mickey. Let’s just put the groceries away and go. Just ignore him.” He clenched his fists and rubbed his nose. He was in shock at how the man spoke to his daughter. He wanted his face to meet his fist but Ian was right. This wasn’t his place or his problem.

“Whatever. I’m fine” he huffed shaking Ian off. He walked over to the fridge avoiding the man at the table and set the groceries on the counter. He started to put away the milk and lunch meat while Ian filled the cupboards. “Fuck” he elbowed Ian who turned to him. “I gotta take a piss.” Ian pointed to the door by the back door. He closed the fridge and made his way across the kitchen. Right before he shut the door he locked eyes with Frank and narrowed his eyes. Fuckin prick.

**  
“No Frank I don’t have any money” Ian’s frustrated voice floated under the door.

“Then how’d you get all these goodies? You rob a bank or suck someone off. Men have always enjoyed men son, do what you want, I’m just asking.”

“Go away, Frank.”

“This is a nice lot for being broke. Don’t you have a job? You do yet you won't give your old man a couple bucks.”

“Yea Frank I have a job because I’m not a deadbeat like you.”

Mickey’s heart swelled with pride hearing Ian stand up for himself. He was strong and beautiful.

“You can’t..gimme that. This shits not for you. Maybe pay a bill and contribute before trying to steal our food… knock it off Frank, that’s not yours!. Ian’s voice was getting louder and he could hear the scuffle outside the door.

He washed his hands then stepped out to see Frank with his hand in a box of Lucky Charms and Ian glaring daggers as he stocked the cupboard. He wasn’t sure what he should do. Ian made it clear it wasn’t his business. He walked over to the fridge and leaned against it.

“Who are you?” Frank set the box of cereal down and Ian snatched it off the counter pushing his way to the cupboard behind the vagrant.

“Mickey” He stood up straight and walked over the man “You must be Frank.”

“You the one spoiling my family, making me look like a bad father?”

“You’re kiddin right” He laughed and rubbed at his nose “Don’t think you need any help with that man. Sendin your kid for meth supplies instead of fuckin food, the hells the matter with you?”

“Mickey” Ian was next to him pushing him back because he had stepped close enough to smell the alcohol on Franks breath.

“That’s right Ian. Call off your pitbull.” Frank gave him a smug look as he backed up against the counter retrieving what appeared to be a brand new case of beer. “This is my house. You can’t come into my house with your groceries and your attitude.” Frank stepped towards him then reached out and grabbed Ian.

“Fuck off Frank” Ian pushed the man off but stayed next to him.

“You know what Mick “ Frank looked between him and Ian and smiled showing off his yellowing teeth no doubt from years of drug use and drinking beer like water. “I don’t want you to see my son anymore. You look like trouble and I don’t want him around you.”

“Excuse me?” He stepped up to Frank and poked him in the chest. He looked over at Ian then back to the disgusting man “He’s not your fuckin kid. No fuckin way you’re gonna stand there and tell me what to fuckin do you piece of shit.” He shoved Frank against the counter. The man sprang forward.

“Mick” Ian stepped between them. “Stop. Let’s go. Debbie can put shit away come on.” Ian started to wrap his arm around him when Frank grabbed his arm.

“You’re chosing this thug over me? Did you hear how he spoke to me?”

“He spoke the fucking truth Frank not my fault you don’t want to hear it. Maybe stop being a waste of space and..”

Smack. Thud. Frank backhanded Ian across the face then grabbed his shirt and headbutted him in the nose.

He saw red. Maybe it was from anger or from the blood on his fist but everything else blurred and all he could do was punch the man below him repeatedly. He heard voices then strong arms were pulling him up off the floor to the kitchen table.

“Jesus Mickey, what the fuck?” Lip was yelling at him but his eyes were searching for someone else.

“Dude everyone wants to hit Frank. He’s Frank. You just get used to his bullshit.” A tall, stout man with brown hair in a ponytail leaned over the man on the floor “What you do this time Frank?” The man shook his head then grabbed a beer from the spilled case on the floor next to the bloodies man.

“Where’s Ian?” He rubbed at his nose and looked at Lip. “Where the fuck is he?”

“Next door.”

“Why?”

The taller man walked over to him and stuck out his hand. He furrowed his brow in confusion. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Relax bro. Names Kevin, you must be Mickey.” The man walked back grabbing another beer then handed it to him. “Ian talks about you a lot. Follow me, I’ll take you to him.”

He followed the man next door. They walked into to see Ian sitting on the couch with a skinny black woman beside him. Her hair was pinned up and she was holding an ice pack to Ian’s face.

“Close the door boy, you raised in a barn or somethin?”

He turned and shut the door then walked over to the couch. “He ok?”

“I’m right here, and yea I’m fine.”

“He broke his nose but I worked my magic so he’ll be good as knew in a few days” the women held her hand out “I’m Veronica but you can call me Vee. Who are you, white boy?”

Mickey laughed at the women's crassness. He liked her. “I’m Mickey.”

Veronica looked from him to Ian. “Mm-hmm ok then. Well, Mickey” She reached into the little box between her and Ian “Give him 2 of these in the mornin and before bed to help with the swellin and these” she handed him a bottle of Percocet. “Just give him those when you think he needs it.”

“Ahem” Ian cleared his throat and sat up snatching the pills from Veronica's hands and setting the icepack on the couch. “Can you not talk about me like I’m a child please.” Ian stood up from the couch. “I can handle a broken nose, this is the South Side I’m not some delicate flower that needs to be taken care off.”

“Relax Sweetheart” Mickey reached out and touched Ian’s shoulder but the teenager shrugged him off.

“I’ll be in the car.” Ian grabbed his phone from the couch then walked out the door slamming it behind him.

“Sweetheart?” Veronica's lips curled into a flirtatious smile. “Glad someone managed to tame that child.”

Mickey bunched his face in confusion “What do you mean?”

“I mean that boy is trouble. He’s book smart but he doesn’t use the brain God gave him for anything else.” Veronica stood up from the couch “He’s got a big heart but he’s afraid to use it. Kids been through some shit.”

“Like what?” He walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch looking expectantly at Veronica. “He doesn’t tell me that kinda stuff.”

“Then he doesn’t want you to know.” Veronica pointed to the door “I’m not gettin between you two. If Ian wants to share with you he will. I got dinner to make and a man to feed so unless you need somethin for yourself?”

He stood up quickly “No I’m good.” He walked over to the door. “Thanks, Vee.”

“Sure thing white boy. Oh and Mickey?”

“Yea?”

“Make sure you get those pills back, they won’t last if he keeps them.”

“I thought he just did Molly.”

Veronica shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the door causing him to step onto the front porch “He does whatever he can get his hands on. Keep an eye on him will you?”

Mickey swallowed thickly “Yea. I got you don’t worry.” He waved goodbye then headed to the car.

  
****  
He piled the groceries on the counter waiting for Ian to bring the last few bags in. The teenager shut the door then walked over to him dropping the bags on the floor. He started to unpack the bags when he noticed Ian wasn’t in the room. “Uh uh, Sweetheart get your ass in here and help.” He was met with silence so he walked back to his bedroom. Ian was sitting on the bed crushing a percocet on the nightstand.

He walked over and smacked the bottle from Ian’s hand causing them to spill on the floor. “What are you doin kid? That’s shit’s not for you to get high on.”

“Gimme a break, Mickey. You see my face.”

“Yea so pop a pill with some fuckin water don’t go all tweaker on me.”

Ian looked to the ground then back at him “I thought you said you wouldn’t judge me, that you care about me.”

“I don’t and I do. What the fuck Ian? Why you even bringin that shit up again I told you..”

“Listen Mick..” His fist automatically clenched at the name. Usually, he didn’t mind it but everyone today had a tone and now Ian. “You’re not my boyfriend. You’re not my fucking dad. You’re not anything so stop acting like it and leave me alone!”

His heart cracked at the words. He thought they were getting somewhere. They were but Ian was complicated. There was so much he didn’t know about the teenager and he wondered if he ever would. He had two choices. He could push back, fight and potentially cause Ian to walk out the door or he could step back and look at the situation. Ian was in his house, on his bed. His shoes were off and his phone was on the nightstand. He was where he belonged. He held his hands up “I get it.” He reached down and scooped the pills back into the bottle then set it down calmly on the nightstand. “You want me gone. I’m gone.” He stared down the boy one last time then turned and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

 

 

 

 


	12. Not The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is triggered by recent events and it causes him to doubt his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder. These two are not an item. They are both aware of it. Mickey doesn't believe it and doesn't care but that is the case. Also, they have BDSM aspects but don't actively practice. They just do freaky shit and know each other's limits for the most part. 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by one of my favorite Bebe Rexha songs. Not the One. It describes Ian's POV to a tee. In this chapter, we get a small glimpse at Ian's past.

 

_ “Hurry up Ian we’re almost there!” _

 

_ He stared up at his friend with hearts in his eyes as they climbed the pile of old tires by the tracks. Spencer Hayes was 15 and he was 14. They had been friends since he could walk spending nearly every day together. Spencer was on the football team and he was in ROTC, after practice they would get together to smoke weed and cause trouble. _

 

_ Spencer had a girlfriend but she was always busy with some kind of club or school project so she was never around. He was tall and lean with messy sandy blonde hair slick back. His jaw was firm and his lips pillowy kissable.  _

 

_ He would know.  _

 

_ The first time Spencer kissed him was at the Arcade when he was beating him at Skeeball. He was about to throw the ball when his friend grabbed his face and planted wet lips against his. He was speechless but felt his heart flutter. He knew then he was in love. Love like the movies, complete with dry mouth and googly eyes. From that day on he saw his best friend in a different light. Everything about him seemed perfect, including the things that used to drive him crazy like how he cracked his knuckles and the way he popped his gum.  _

 

_ The second time Spencer kissed him was after homecoming Freshman Year. They were wandering the halls armed with rolls of toilet paper from assaulting the library when his friend shoved him against the locker and stuck his tongue down his throat, much different from the kiss months before. This one was addicting. _

 

_ The third time was in Spencer’s room. He spent the night so they could go to a concert. They saw Three Days Grace then came back to Spencer's house and played video games. Again he was beating his friend and like before Spencer stopped him, only this time when he kissed him he pushed him back on the bed. Hands were moving everywhere and his body and mind were on fire trying to navigate his feelings and emotions. The next thing he knew their lips were locked together and Spencer's hands were lifting up his shirt. _

 

“Gallagher?”

 

He lifted his head from where it was resting against the palm of his hand and looked at Mickey. “What’s up?”

 

Mickey’s brow bunched in annoyance as he rubbed at his nose “What do you mean what’s up, you wanna go or not? I can buy us tickets now.”

 

“Tickets?”

 

“Yea fuckin tickets” Mickey reached out and grabbed his hand which he quickly pulled back and rested safely in his lap. “Tickets to the exhibit. Were you even listenin?”

 

He could feel Mickey’s eyes watching his every move as he sat there trying to pull himself together. They just split a pepperoni deep dish and the most amazing salted caramel milkshake and Mickey had been talking his ear off about a new exhibit that was coming to the museum. It was called Past the Tangled present. Of course he thought it was a history exhibit but was surprised to find it was abstract art. He didn’t know much about art so that gave Mickey to the opportunity to sit next to him and google a few examples. He must have blanked out because he felt like he was woken from a dream. A bad dream that he hadn’t had in a long time. He looked at his teacher and smiled thankful to be pulled from the memory. “Yea Mick, sorry I spaced for a second” he sat up and reached for the milkshake sucking down the frosty goodness. “I’m down, it sounds like fun. Some of that shit looks pretty complicated, be cool to see it in person.” 

 

Mickey returned the gesture offering him a smile that made his palms sweat and his heart race as it filled with warmth. He shook away the feeling by looking out the window. It was raining and the sky was an ominous grey. “Why did we walk here again?”

 

“Cause exercise is good and I live four fuckin blocks from here.”

 

Ian nodded accepting the answer as he stared out into the dark night.

 

_ There was pain, he didn’t like it at all but he didn’t want it to stop. Lips were kissing his body and hands were gripping his shoulders.  _

 

_ So this was sex.  _

 

_ His friend sat back and told him to trade places. He was confused but listened and watched as Spencer lay next to him. He climbed on top of and followed his lead. This was better, this was amazing. It felt like everything good in the world wrapped in a bow being this close with his friend. _

 

_ When it was over they lay there naked and talked about school, life, his shit parents and Spencer’s alcoholic Mom. He’d never felt so impossibly close to another person. They kissed again then he climbed back on top of his friend with a cat-like grin on his face.  _

 

_ So this was love. _

 

_ He watched Spence with his girlfriend but she didn't matter. He knew more about him than she ever would. When they were together it made his hands sweat and his heart throb against his chest... _

_ The next 3 weekends he found himself lying next to his friends sharing stories and telling jokes after moving inside him and letting him slip deeper into his heart.  _

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mickey looking down at him. “It stopped rainin, now’s our chance come on.” He shrugged Mickey off his shoulder and this time he knew it would be a conversation. 

 

As they walked back to Mickey’s house he found it hard to concentrate. His mind was determined to wander to a place he kept locked away. A place he convinced himself he’d forgotten. Why now? 

 

“Aye stop walkin” Mickey pulled him into the alley and pressed him against the wall. “What’s goin on with you?” Mickey searched his eyes so he anticipated the next question. “What are you on Sweetheart molly don’t make you zone out like that.”

 

He tried to push Mickey off only making the older man push against him more. “No Mickey. I’m not rollin, or high. I’m just tired, spacey. It happens.”

 

Mickey’s face was laced with concern and he wasn’t sure he liked that. It was obvious how much Mickey cared for him. It was unmistakable.

 

“Whatever” Mickey let go of him then reached for his hand expectantly. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly laced their fingers. “You know you can tell me right?”

 

He looked over at Mickey and laughed before leaning over and kissing his grumpy cheek “yea Mick. I’m fine.”

  
  
  


_ He hadn’t seen Spencer at school for 4 days. He wasn’t answering his calls or returning his texts. He didn’t understand. He found Shelby hiding away in the library and asked her where he was and she told him he was there. He had lunch with her. So he was avoiding him..but why? He was his best friend, they loved each other. _

 

_ Two days later he found him. Lean and tall in all his glory standing in front of his locker with his friends from the football team. He walked over and waved hi but was greeted with an eye roll.  He walked around the group of boys so that he was behind Spencer and tapped on his shoulder causing the older boy to turn around. _

 

_ “What’s wrong man? Why have you been ignoring me?” _

 

_ Spencer pushed him so they were several lockers away from his friends “I’m not gay.” _

 

_ He didn’t understand, he knew that Spencer had a girlfriend. “I never said you were, I  don't…” _

 

_ “I have a girlfriend and the stuff we did was a mistake. I should never have kissed you” _

 

_ “Kissed? A mistake? What are you saying?” _

 

_ “I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” _

 

_ His heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over. Spencer was his BEST friend. He didn’t need to kiss him or have sex. No, they could just go back to how things were. “I..I get it, man. It’s cool, that stuff..” he scratched his neck “Kissing and um the other stuff was whatever. Not a big deal. I’m cool. You wanna come over and play halo, just kick it? Fiona’s making..” _

 

_ “You don’t get it, Gallagher. I’m not like you. I was curious but you...you’re a fag. You don’t got a girlfriend and you never will cause you like dick. I see how you stare at me when we hang out now and it’s fuckin creepy. Why do you think I’ve been avoiding you?” _

 

_ “I don’t..I thought..” _

 

_ Spencer looked behind him then turned and put his hand up “Just save it, man. I don’t wanna be your fuck buddy or your friend. Just go be gay somewhere else and leave me out of it.” _

 

_ “But you’re my best friend. I...I love you.” _

 

_ “Was your best friend.” Spencer's eyes looked him up and down “ I don’t love you, who even says that Ian seriously”  _

 

_ “I just..” _

 

_ Spencer stuck out his hand “Not gonna trash my reputation by bein your friend anymore. You’re not worth it” he said simply then walked away. At that moment he felt his world crash and his heart shatter. _

 

_ So this was love, it was magic followed by misery and pain that left you scattered and useless. Who needs it. Why would anyone choose to be in love if this is how it felt. _

 

“Jesus” he shouted wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked next to him to see Mickey fast asleep looking peaceful and innocent, his mouth slightly parted as light snores filled the room. He felt his heart flutter as he stared at the man. He lay back down and wrapped his arms around him pulling him against his chest. Normally he was the little spoon but Mickey was too far into dreamland to argue. He gently nuzzled the back of his neck letting the tiny hair tickle his nose as he breathed in Mickey’s comforting scent. 

 

What was he doing?

 

He didn’t cuddle like this, he didn’t get butterflies and doe eyes. Not anymore. 

He liked to have fun,  to fuck around and party hard like a teenager. He didn’t do relationships. He jerked back pulling his arms to his side then sat up and leaned against the headboard. How did this even happen? He glanced around the room. He saw his books and random movies on Mickey’s shelves, his clothes were in the dresser but his eyes were drawn to the shirt he could see hanging in the closet. He couldn’t think of the last time he slept in his own bed...maybe 2 weeks ago?

No. He couldn’t do this, he didn’t want to do this. They were not a couple, Mickey was not his boyfriend. 

 

Mickey deserved better than him. He wasn’t worth it.

 

He felt his stomach churn and lunged off the bed running into the bathroom feeling the need to splash his face. He his head was spinning and he could hear his heart beat like a drumming in his ears. He was in too deep, he should have just stayed away. Mickey would have moved on eventually. He lived without him before he could do it again. He wasn’t special. He was a fucked up kid with daddy issues by day, and a druggie whore by night. 

 

Mickey was amazing and smart. He was sweet and kind and selfless...he made him do things he wouldn’t do for anyone else. He’d stopped checking his phone to the point when he finally got home or stepped away to the bathroom he would have numerous missed calls and text messages. Normally he would stop and peruse through them looking for his next easy hookup but now he didn’t want to. It took to long and looked suspicious. He was also overwhelmed by the volume so he found himself selecting  _ delete all _ more often than not. He didn’t have time, all his free time he spent with Mickey.

 

He splashed his face again then went to reach for a towel when he saw his toothbrush. Not his toothbrush, the one they bought for when he stayed the night. It was just supposed to mean he wanted to have a clean mouth when they hooked up, same with the body wash in the shower and the hairspray in the medicine cabinet. That’s all this was.

 

Wasn’t it?

 

He shook his head and gathered up his things from the bathroom then quietly walked into the bedroom. He reached for his backpack on the floor shoving the toiletries inside.

 

“Mm, what are you doin Gallagher” Mickey’s voice was soft and laced with sleep. His eyes barely cracked open as he hugged the pillow against his body. “C’mere” he patted the bed next to him.

 

He took a deep breath. You can do this. This wasn’t supposed to happen so fix it. “I should go, Mick...I have a test I need to study for.”

 

“C’meeere” Mickey whined which caused his lips to turn up in a small smile as his heart burned inside his chest. He slowly set down his backpack and walked over to the bed. His brain told him to sit on the edge but his heart didn’t get the memo. He crawled right back into a bed that felt way too familiar next to the man who was becoming his world. That’s what happens when you spend night after night in the same bed with the same person. Arms wrapped around him pulling him close as lips pressed against his. He touched Mickey’s face and pulled him down deeper into the kiss eager and desperate. His heart was racing, if it beat any faster it might explode into a million tiny pieces right here in Mickey’s room. Mickey reached his hand across his chest then crawled on top of him and began to kiss his neck and the ridge of his jaw. His body felt so alive as Mickeys hands slipped under his boxers and fingers started to pump his dick. He threw his head back and start to fall into the feeling. It was tantalizing and electric, it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. So this was love?

 

No.

 

No this wasn’t love because he didn’t love anymore, he wouldn’t. Mickey was just like everyone else, a fun time. The man didn’t love him. Why would he? He wasn’t worth it. Why would he waste his time? He started to push at Mickey’s shoulders causing the older man to sit up and stare at him with confusion.

 

“I have to go Mickey” he repeated as he stood awkwardly from the bed.

 

Mickey took a deep breath and rubbed his nose, his eyes filled with lust. “Fuckin why? You don’t have a test sweetheart, I know you don’t.”

 

“How?”

 

“Cause I have a copy of your schedule and the next test you have is with Mr. Thomas in Biology, and that’s not for 2 weeks.”

 

He scoffed. Mickey had his schedule? Why wouldn’t he, Mickey knew almost everything about him. He really was obsessed but it didn’t bother him, not like it used too. “It doesn’t matter. I’m still leaving.” He started to back away when Mickey jumped up from the bed, a look of danger glimmering in his blue eyes.

 

“Tell me why? It’s not even 7 am and you’re tryin to fuckin leave.” His teacher glanced down to the floor at his backpack and his eyes narrowed. He licked his lips then rubbed his knuckle to his nose before meeting his eyes again. “You were tryin to sneak out on me weren't you?” 

 

He averted his eyes as an unwelcome but not unfamiliar feeling of guilt washed over him. “Just let me go,” he said softly trying not to break under Mickey’s heavy gaze, his words loaded with more than one meaning.

 

“I don’t understand you, Gallagher. What do you want from me?” Mickey walked closer to him until his back was pressed against the drawers of the dresser. He lifted his hands so they were on either side of the dresser as he leaned close enough he could feel the heat of his breath “What else can I give to you?”

 

“N..nothing. I don’t want anything Mick.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes then hit the dresser next to the right side of his face causing him to flinch and his breath to stagger as his eyes darted around trying to avoid the storm clouds in front of him. These were the moments he didn’t know what to expect, he wasn’t sure what to do or say.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Sweetheart. Tell me what’s wrong” Mickey said softly then with the same hand that slammed against the hardwood behind him caressed his face. “How can I fix it if you won’t fuckin tell me?”

 

He finally raised his eyes so that they were fixed on Mickey’s “I...I can’t do this” he said weakly not recognizing his own voice. Gone was the confident diva he pretended to be, the strong big brother, the hard working Gallagher leaving the heartbroken, worthless little boy that was hiding underneath. The side he showed to no one, not even himself yet Mickey saw it without even trying.  He saw through him from the very beginning and that scared him. “I just need some time to think about…” he was cut off by a hard slap to his face than before he could think he was on his back with Mickey hovering above him. “Mickey please I can’t. I need to go” he could feel the damn break as the sting of his cheek met with the stabbing in his heart, hot tears started to escape his eyes. “Just stop.” Mickey looked down at him then turned and pulled open the dresser drawer pulling out a necktie.

 

“Not until you tell me what your problem is” Mickey grabbed his hands and tied them together. “I’m not lettin you go, Sweetheart, not like this.”

 

He tried to wipe his face but his hands were bound leaving him helpless as Mickey stared down at him. He searched his teachers face for anger, for rage but he only saw concern, lust and the heavy dose of crazy that was uniquely Mickey. He didn’t understand what was happening. “Mick…” his cheek burned again as he was met with another slap. He relaxed his body letting it go limp.

 

“That’s not we play Sweetheart is it?”

 

He nodded his head then started to sob as an overwhelming need to touch Mickey came over him. He wanted to hold him, to feel the comfort of his skin and the softness of his hair but he couldn’t because his hands were tied behind him. “P..please M..” Mickey gave him a warning look and he finally understood what he was doing. “M..mr Milkovich. Please. I need..”

 

“Shut up” Mickey snapped as he leaned forward and stared into his eyes. He felt all the air leave the room and time stand still. “I tell you what you need. You’re mine.” Mickey brushed his lips lightly against his then moved to his ear. He felt his mind fog as the older man's breath tickled him and his tongue flicked at his earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. “You’ve been a bad boy Sweetheart. Tryin to leave me” he whispered. “A bad little boy and you need to be punished.” He felt Mickey’s weight on his stomach as the older man relaxed on top of him. “You agree with that? You think you’ve been bad, think I should teach you how to behave?”

 

No, I need to leave. This is too much. I can’t do this.  “Yes.” 

 

“Say it then” Mickey whispered.

 

“I..I've been a bad boy” he stammered in a hushed tone as he closed his eyes falling prey to the drug that was Mickey. 

 

“And?”

 

“And..I..i need to be punished.” Blue eyes met with his again then Mickey’s straight lipped glare cracked and the older man smiled before leaning down and kissing his cheek. Mickey ran his hand down his chest, the pads of his fingertips moving painfully slow across his skin giving him goosebumps all the while keeping his gaze fixed. He blinked rapidly before closing his eyes and letting everything but this moment fall away as Mickey whispered in his ear. This was it. This was the spell Mickey put him under, the curse that made him keep coming back for more even though he knew he shouldn’t. Every word, every thrust and every touch of his skin whether it was a soft caress or a hard slap across the face it hooked him. He’d never been so scared of anyone in his life. 

 

It wasn’t Mickey that scared him. His teacher didn’t make him fear for his safety, that wasn’t the problem. He made him fear for his heart, his sanity. Mickey had to much control over him. He could take him from 0-20 both physically and emotionally with just a few words. He could take him from walking out and never looking back to complete submissive surrender with the amount of dominance he naturally possessed, the way he commanded him. It was new to him and he didn’t like how much he liked it. He didn’t want to like it. He never wanted to like anyone enough to give them that much power but with Mickey it was natural. He tried to stop it but he was weak and he was a glutton for punishment.

 

“I love you”

 

His eyes sprang open at the confession. Mickey did not just say that to him. It was sex talk that’s all. He was going to pretend like he didn’t hear it. “Mm Mr..uh” he opened and closed his fists grasping at the air as Mickey hit his prostate hard sending chills down his spine.

 

“Mm fuck, I love you” Mickey panted before reaching out and closing his hand around his throat. 

 

He was thankful for the deprivation of his senses, for the dizziness taking over his body. It was better than the sheer panic he felt moments before knowing he would never utter those words back. Not this time. Tears ran down his cheek as Mickey squeezed tighter. His mouth went dry as he reached his peak. He felt the warmth spill over his hand and Mickey cumming inside him. Lips kissed him and soft words were whispered in his ear as Mickey arms wrapped around him.

So this was love?

 

No..Mickey couldn’t love him. He wasn’t worth it.


	13. Leaving in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets spooked and Mickey questions his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey dropped the L bomb and Ian is freaking the fuck out. He's afraid of love for good reason. Hope you like this chapter, it's quite short. Just giving some aftermath of the previous events. Hoping to have more up tomorrow once I finish editing. As always I highly recommend listening to the chapter songs. Leavin in the Morning by Artist vs. Poet ft Blackbear is both Ian and Mickey Pov and influenced this chapter.

 

Mickey sat in the breakroom flipping through his copy of National Geographic as he ate his sandwich. The last few weeks had been rough on him, leaving him with an empty bed and sleepless nights. The quarter was over and Ian had moved from his class. If that wasn’t bad enough the boy had found excuse after excuse to not see him since he caught him trying to leave. He either had to stay late at work, watch his sister or somethin else. He answered all his texts but it wasn’t the same. It was short and to the point not fun and flirty. They hadn’t been on a date in 10 days and when they were Ian was distant and whenever he tried to spice things up he suddenly had to leave.

 

Things were starting to evolve. He met Ian’s family, basically was given their blessing minus Frank. Ian was pretty much living at his house, he was there more than Iggy or Mandy and they had their own rooms. He didn’t understand why Ian was pulling away. He told him he loved him. Ian didn’t say it back but his body did. He didn’t need to hear the words, he could say it enough for both of them. Eventually, Ian would accept it, until then he was willing to wait. He would wait an eternity for Ian if he had too.

 

He didn’t think Ian not being in his class would affect the relationship since he was a professional. After their last talk unless Ian was annoyed with him, he respected his classroom so what was going on? He needed to sit down and have a talk with him because somethin was up, he couldn’t shake that feeling. Ian, of course, denied it, told him he was paranoid. 

 

He was and for good reason.

 

He took another bite of his sandwich, licking the mustard from the corner of his mouth when he heard his phone chime. With greasy fingers, he carefully unlocked the screen and leaned back in his chair to open the message.

 

_ Trouble (1:45 pm) Hey Mick _

 

He grinned at the screen. 

_ Mick (1:47 pm) Mr. Abrams doesn’t mind you talkin on your phone during his lectures on the human body? _

 

_ Trouble (1:50 pm) He won't say anything. Not everyone is as stubborn as you lol. Plus I don’t need anatomy lessons. _

 

He felt his dick twitch. He needed to get laid. He needed Ian.

_ Mick (1:52 pm) You sure bout that sweetheart cause I’m more than happy to give you a lesson. _

 

_ Trouble (1:54pm) ;). _

 

He shifted in his seat and rubbed at his nose with frustration. This was the shit he was talkin about. Normally Ian had plenty to say. He sexted him during class for fucks sake but all he got was a winky face, not even a sarcastic comment. They needed to have a long hard talk and Ian needed to be fucked back to senses.

_ Mick (1:56pm) Don’t forget. Pickin you up at 8. We’ll get dinner then hit the movie… _

 

_ Trouble (1:58pm) Can’t sorry :( _

 

Are you fuckin kidding with this shit? This was a date to make up for the last date, which made up for the one before that. This was the third date that Ian was blowin off.

_ Mick (2:00 pm) Why the hell not? You chose today when you bailed the last fuckin time.  _

 

He sat there staring at his phone expectantly, but after 10 minutes he was getting frustrated.

_ Mick (2:10 pm) Did I do somethin? _

 

Nothin. Not one fuckin word, emoji, just fuckin nothin. Ian was in a mood or somethin cause he didn’t ignore him. He knew how annoyed that made him and also it poked at his crazy. He took a deep breath and told himself it was ok. Ian had a busy schedule between school, work, and his family. He understood that. Everything was fine.

_ Mick (2:15pm) Fine. We can do it another time, no big deal.  _

 

They had this weekend and he would be sure to make Ian forget whatever was bothering him. He’d bought the tickets last month when they looked over art online. He was excited to share this experience with Ian. The boy was smart and he couldn’t wait to hear his intellectual comments or better yet snide comments on the pieces.

_ Mick (2:17 pm) Galleries this weekend. You comin over Friday night? _

 

His lunch was almost over and he was not lookin forward to class. He couldn't focus. Ian just did that to him, he consumed him. It was like he was a fire and Ian was his gasoline, he fueled him.

_ Mick (2:30 pm) stop fuckin ignorin me before I pull you out of class _

 

He heard his phone chime as he approached his classroom. He pulled it out and read the message.

_ Trouble (2:38 pm) busy ttyl. _

 

_ Mick (2:40 pm) Don’t play with me kid. I know you’re just out there bein a whore. You forget that I know you, I know what you are. _

 

_ Mick (2:41 pm) have fun suckin old man balls, try not to choke on any grey pubes. _

 

_ Mick (2:43 pm) I’m sorry. I didn't mean that. I just miss you, need you. _

 

Seriously. Nothin still. What was wrong with this fuckin kid? Did he wake up and just decide to be a stupid bitch all of a sudden. Just go right back to the selfish, spoiled child he was when they met? 

 

_ Mick (2:55 pm) Answer me you stupid bitch! The fuck is your problem? _

  
  


_ **** _

 

He sat outside the store watching as the lights turned off. He saw Ian lock up the door then pocket the key and pull out his phone. He was about to turn on the car and grab his wayward lover when a dark brown station wagon with green trim pulled up and the passenger door opened. He saw Ian smile then saw more red hair as Debbie leaned onto his seat blocking his view. Now that the knot in his stomach settled he recognized the driver of the car as Ian’s older brother. Since when did they get a car? It didn’t matter. What mattered is that maybe Ian  _ was _ busy. Now he felt like an asshole. Not really. Ian didn’t need to ignore him. He pulled out his phone and typed a message as he watched the car sit in front of the store. Looked like they were eating.

 

_ Mick (11:15 pm) Hey. Sorry bout earlier. We good. _

 

_ Trouble (11:17 pm) yea _

 

Mickey’s eyes lit up at the reply. He was like a dog playing fetch, he needed it again. He needed Ian now, here with him NOW.

_ Mick (11:20 pm) Still busy? Miss you. _

 

_ Trouble (11:22 pm) Busy. _

 

_ Mick (11:25 pm) What you doin? _

 

_ Trouble (11:28 pm) Studying. Trying to keep from falling asleep _

 

He threw his phone on the floor. Why was Ian lying to him? It was better when he told him he didn’t want to be with him but this? Stringing him along, this was pissing him off. He snatched his phone from the floor.

_ Mick (11:30 pm) That right? Where you at? I can bring you an energy drink. _

 

_ Trouble (11:31) I’m already in bed. NIght Mick. Ttyl _

 

He looked out the window and watched as Ian exited the car with a KFC bag. So they were eating. He tossed it in the trash outside the store then waved at his brother in the station wagon. To his surprise, the car started up and drove away leaving his pandora on the sidewalk. Fuck this. What was Ian doin? He reached for his car door when he saw another car pull up the curb where Ian was standing. An older man, no not older fuckin Grandpa motherfucker stepped out and opened the passenger door. Ian laughed and at something grandpa said then disappeared inside the car before it drove off into the night. Why was he doin this?

 

_ Mick (11:40 pm) You really fallin asleep? _

 

_ Trouble (11:41 pm) I was but someone keeps texting me. Test in the am. Ttyl  _

 

Wow. He’d never felt more like a bitch then he did in that moment. It wasn’t the fact that Ian was seeing someone else, he wasn’t stupid. It stung but deep down he knew Ian never stopped, he just chose to ignore it. What hurt and he didn’t understand was why he was suddenly lying to him. Ian was always blunt and told him, he acted like he didn’t listen but the teenager reminded him constantly that they weren’t a couple. He would tell him if he had a date. It just seemed like over the last few weeks that stopped. Ian was never on his phone, he even went so far as to let him answer his phone when Fiona called and he was in the shower. What changed? Why wasn’t he enough? He gave Ian everything. He bought him everything, he gave him his time, his love. He worshipped the fuckin stupid whore and this is what he gets. He needed a drink, or two or 20. He just needed to be drunk enough to not think about hands and lips touching what was his.

 

***

 

Ian stirred his drink as his date talked about the stock market and other boring things he had no interest in. Ned was cool, rich and best of all an easy lay. He would buy him a fancy dinner and drinks. They would fuck, then he would take him home or order him a cab. There were no feelings, no expectations, no intense moments that confused and clouded his mind. 

 

Just sex.

 

His phone vibrated so he grabbed it from the counter. His face fell when he saw it was Lip. He didn’t know why he was hoping it was someone else. Possibly because Ned was a boring as a bag of nails and honestly not very attractive. Compared to Mickey he didn’t hold a candle. 

 

The guilt was caked on him in layers to thick to scrub off. The more he blew Mickey off the guiltier he felt which was bullshit. He didn’t know when things changed between them more when they changed for him. He shouldn’t care about Mickey’s feelings. He knew the deal. The old him would have told Mickey he had a date, or they weren’t together so stop acting like it. He wouldn’t have tiptoed around it like a housewife having an affair with her therapist. He wasn’t doing anything wrong so why couldn’t he stop thinking about his teacher?

 

He wondered what he was doing right now. Was he grading papers with a glass of whiskey in his hand as he puffed on a joint the way he’d seen him so many times?  More likely he was laying in bed staring at the ceiling tearing apart his lies on by one. 

 

He shouldn’t even like Mickey. He was controlling and could be really mean. He called him a whore and a bitch. He was out of his fucking mind. Why did he like him?

 

Easy. Mickey saw through him. 

 

He didn’t have to pretend around Mickey, he didn’t have to impress Mickey to get affection. Mickey was ready and willing to fill his cup with compliments even when he didn’t want or feel he deserved them. The only time Mickey put him down outside of their roleplay was when he was hurt. He thought he was just an asshole at first but then he found the pattern. He would say or do something that hurt Mickey’s feelings, genuinely hurt his feelings and the man would freak out and call him every name under the sun. Whore, bitch, slut, stupid..whatever but within minutes he would come down from his insanity cloud and make him feel like the most important person in the world. He hit him but that was special, it wasn’t out of anger. It was sensual and dominating. It was pure sex when he saw that look in his eye after feeling the sharp sting of whatever they were using on his skin. A belt, his hand..it didn’t matter. The feel of Mickey’s hands around his throat as he looked into his eyes, it was addicting.

 

That’s why he was here. He needed to wean himself off of the raven-haired man before he got completely lost in him, he’d never do that again. He didn’t wear rose-colored glasses anymore like he did when he started high school. Mickey was 32, he was 16. Mickey would tire of him and his drama. He’d kept him away from his family for so long for a reason. Mickey thought they were together now, one night listening to frank go at it with Fiona and not being able to be him to a bloody pulp would be too much. That or a surprise drop in from hurricane Monica and he would run for the hills. He wasn’t worth it, he knew that and soon Mickey would too. He was going to graduate and use his father's money to move far away from this stupid town. He would send money back home to his sister and pretend this place never existed. 

 

He turned to Ned who was still going on about god knows what and grabbed his hand as he stood up from the bar. It was time to forget. He gave the man a devilish grin “Wanna get out of here?” Ned pulled a bill from his pocket and set it on the counter before following him out of the bar. He didn’t need Mickey. He never did. This was his life.


	14. Plastic Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey confronts Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter took multiple wrong turns but i finally go it back on course. I know you are all eager for some fluff, for them to just love each other but Gallavich is sweetest because of how hard they fought to be together. I appreciate the struggle and my writing is no different. Drama Mama lol. They are endgame but right now they are breaking. I hope you enjoy. This song is Mickey's POV for this chapter.

 

 

He reached for his phone for the 5th time in an hour, or maybe it was the maybe the 5th he’d lost count. Why was he doing this to himself? He knew Ian was lying to him, since the first time he started following him. That week Ian went out every night. Each time he would text him with short friendly banter saying he was too busy to see him and each time he would reply like he was none the wiser even though his heart was being ripped to pieces with every text message. 

 

He couldn’t sit around and pretend anymore. He armed himself with a bottle of jack unsure of how the conversation would end. Ian didn’t respond well to bein called out but guess what? He didn't like bein lied to.

 

He poured himself a shot then looked out across the bar, his eyes zooming in on Ian and the tool he was dancing with. He should just get up and confront him but that was sure to spook Ian away. At least this way, if he got him alone he had a 50/50 chance. He grabbed his phone and typed in a message.

 

_ Mick (12:10 am) Hey you. Remember me? _

 

Ian stopped dancing and reached into his gold booty shorts pulling out his phone. He waved off who he was dancing with then walked to the bathroom.

 

_ Trouble (12:15 am) What’s up Mick? Why wouldn’t I remember? _

 

_ Mick (12:17 am) Been textin you for the last hour. Whatcha doin? Wanna come over?  _

 

_ Trouble (12:20am) Can’t . Fiona and Lip are out and I'm stuck with the kids. _

 

He cringed at the words and took a sip of his drink.

 

_ Mick (12: ) I can just come there, sure no one will give a shit. Gallaghers like me ;) _

 

There was no response. He set his phone down and waited. 5 minutes went by and the silence was deafening. He watched Ian walk from the bathroom over to a group of guys similarly dressed to him then the group disappeared to the back of the club. He slammed the rest of his shot and hopped off the barstool. He crossed the dance floor feeling rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach. This was a bad idea. He was short-tempered and impulsive before, now that he had Ian or at least what he could have of him, he felt murderous. He approached the hallway that leads to the back lounge and could hear laughter, Ian’s laugh.

 

He started slowly down the dimly lit hallway stopping just before the corner. He peered around slowly and time stood still. It was like everything over the last few months was a dream and he was waking up to this reality. Ian was standing with several guys in their mid 20’s. Dancers based off their matching red spanks and the glittery ties around their necks. Tweedle-dee was a skinny brunette and Tweedle-dum had a shaved head and blonde goatee. Next to them were two older men. He couldn’t tell how older they were. One had to be in his mid 50’s blonde, average build. The other one was too hard to guess. He had salt and pepper hair but a soft face. The neon pink sign behind them made Ian’s hair glow and his arms sparkle from the clusters of beaded bracelets lining them. Ian's hand was rubbing against the blonde as he whispered in his ear and they exchanged glances. 

 

_ “Do I even wanna know how old you are”  _

 

_ “I am in your class Mickey so..” _

 

_ “If we’re gonna be bad Mr. Milkovich we might as well do it right.” _

 

He shook the memory from his head, that was a long time ago. Things were different now. He was in love. He stopped questioning his morals the moment he saw Ian for who he really was, a lost soul looking for somebody to love him. He was that somebody, he would always be that somebody. They were kismet, fate. 

 

He pulled back from the corner and sat down on the plush red bench pulling out his phone.

 

_ Mick (1:10 am) I know you’re sleepin but I miss you _

 

_ Trouble (1:12 am) I miss you too Mick _

 

He felt his eyes prickle then leaned forward to look around the corner. Ian had walked behind a partition. His back was facing him, his phone resting on top of the divider. He was doing a line of something from a mirror or a plate, he couldn’t tell. When he was done he passed it off to the blonde dancer. He could see the two older men sitting on the side eyes wide as they stared at Ian and his dancer friend. The look in their eyes was lustful and sex driven. He didn’t understand, they weren’t bein sexy. Ian was just standing there gettin high. He was hot yea but that look he was getting was like the dudes were about to cum their fuckin pants. His eyes not leaving Ian he typed another message.

 

_ Mick (1:15 am) Really? What do you miss bout me? _

 

Ian grabbed his phone then licked his lips as he replied.

 

_ Ian (1:17 am) Miss your mouth Mr. MIlkovich. Miss the way you suck my cock _

 

His cheeks burned as his dick pressed eagerly against his jeans. That wasn’t what he expected. He wasn’t sure what he should do. Ian was right fuckin there. He could practically touch him.

_ Mick (1:20 am) That right? Let me cum over then. I’ll take care of you. _

 

Ian barely glanced at his phone typing his fast response.

_ Trouble (1:22 am) Go to bed Mick x _

 

He watched as Ian set his phone down then threw his head back and gripped the partition. The men in the corner had eyes fixed on him and his dancer friend was now staring at him with the same wide eyes and it looked like...he was touching himself. His eyes scanned over to the men in the corner and he felt his stomach lurch. He was gonna be sick. Keep it together Mikovich. All 3 men were touching themselves in the dark corner of this shady rundown club and Ian was their focus. 

 

That was it. He couldn’t watch this. Ian needed to come home.

 

He stood up and slowly started to turn the corner. He stayed in the shadows as he approached the scene. When he started to pass the partition his heart jumped into his throat taking away his ability to breathe. He could hear the throbbing echoing in his ears and feel the piercing pain as his nails dug into his skin from clenching his fists. There on the ground, on his knees, was Dancer number 2. Ian’s hand was in his hair as he moved his hips into his mouth back and forth. Ian was here. In this club, not at home, here. He was getting a blow job while 3 other men not only watched but had a fuckin circle jerk. He lowered his eyes determined to hold back the tears threatening to spill over as he un clenched his fist,

 

_ “Those shorts scream fuck me, Ian. So I’m gonna fuck you and then I’m gonna go home and grade papers.” _

 

_ “I’m not a fucking whore Mickey. I don’t want your money.” _

 

_ “Sure fooled me dressin like that.” _

 

He stormed down the hallway. Nothing was real. It was all one giant lie that he made up in his mind. They never left that private room. Ian was just a whore and he was just the perv teacher who wanted to put his student in his place for calling him out. They never hooked up again. He didn’t see Ian with his family or hear how he laughed at comedy specials or cried when the world tried to beat him down. That never happened. He didn’t know how soft his voice sounded when he fucked him slow or how gentle his lips were when they kissed his cheek. Nothing happened between them. They fucked once hard and dirty then they parted ways. If it never happened, he couldn’t miss it and if he couldn’t miss it then his heart wouldn’t feel as if someone has tossed it into a bullfight; stabbed, trampled and ripped apart. 

 

***

 

He crushed up another bright pink pill on the living room table. His eyes darted around the room taking in the high ceilings leading down to the crown molded archways. It was a far cry from the motel room they’d been in before, looked like a museum. He leaned down sniffing the pink powder then sat up rubbing at his nose. “So this your place?”

 

“It is.” Grant walked from the kitchen with two glasses of wine and sat down next to him. “I had it custom designed for my wife. She was quite a fan of the 18th century.” Grant passed him his glass and not so casually set a hand on his leg. “That chandelier was manufactured in the Netherlands in the 1790’s. We saw it traveling and she just had to have it. Almost $2000 but you can’t put a price on history.”

 

Ian nodded as he took in the delicate features of the art above them. It was beautiful. He still thought that was way too much for a lamp but rich people, bought overpriced things all the time.

 

“Do you like history Ian?” Grant stood up from the couch and walked over to a set of powder blue chairs leaning against the wall. “Lydia was a collector. These chairs are Louis XV fauteuils a le Reine. Very rare. This house is filled with pieces from all over the world.”

 

“I don’t know anything about the 18th century but those are beautiful chairs. Your wife has good taste.” He scratched at his neck. “As for history…” He took a deep breath and stood up from the couch walking over to where Grant was standing. “History was never my best subject...”

 

“It’s not for everyone. Lydia always knew how to appreciate the majesty of an antique. Respect its beauty.” Grant reached out and touched his face. He instinctively backed away. The touch was intimate and felt wrong. “I have an eye for beauty as well and you..” Grant grabbed his waist and pulled him close leaning in for a kiss.

 

“Uh..no that’s not gonna happen” He pushed the man away and walked over to the couch. “I don’t do kissing or any of that” he gestured to where Grant was standing. “I just wanna have fun man, isn’t that why we're here?”

The man's lips parted into a devilish grin that caused his skin to prickle with goosebumps.

 

“Honestly, this has been nice but maybe I should leave.” He stood up and grabbed his hoodie slipping his phone into the pocket of his skinny jeans.

 

“What don’t be silly Ian.” Grant walked over to the stairs and gestured for him to follow. “I’ve always been told I come on too strong, I apologize.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” He walked up the stairs next to the older man. “Where are we going?”

 

“You said you wanted to have fun. There’s a 400$ bottle of Veuve Clicquot and a

hot tub in my room. I think with this..” Grant reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like a baggie filled with crystals.

 

He reached out and grabbed the bag smoothing his fingers over the contents inside. He’d never seen this before. “What is it?”

 

Gran’t eyes widened with surprise as they reached the top of the stairs. “This is new to you?”

 

“Yea. That’s why I asked.” Ian tossed his hoodie on the bed and kicked off his shoes. 

 

“I only assumed when I saw you with Leo the other night that the two of you shared the same interests.

 

Ian looked at the baggy in his hands then over to Grant with a furrowed brow. “Leo is a fucking tweaker. Jesus Grant really? Do I look like I smoke this shit?”  He tossed the baggie at the older man. “I don’t smoke meth or crack and I dont shoot fucking heroine!” He was annoyed, offended, but most of all disappointed. He snorted the last of his Molly downstairs and didn’t have money for more. This was supposed to be a free score and a much needed lay. This was supposed to be fun.

 

“We,ll what do you do Ian?”

 

“Pills! Fuck!” He shouted then grabbed his phone. He needed Lip to get him and bring a fucking joint. This date was over.

 

“Why didn’t you just say that?”

 

He turned to Grant who was opening a drawer in the nightstand by the bed. “Any particular tastes? I have Xanax, Lithium, Ecstasy and..morphine.”

 

“Morphine?”

 

Grant shrugged his shoulders then handed him the little tin filled with baggies. “Everyone likes certain things. Don’t knock it until you try it.”

 

He grabbed the bag with yellow pills “This ecstasy? That’s like Molly right?” 

 

“It’s the same thing. Molly is just the slang term. It’s still MDMA”

 

“How do you know so much about pills?”

 

“I run a pharmaceutical company Ian. I have to know these things.” Grant looked at the baggie in his hand “Keep it.”

 

He smiled and set his phone down dumping out the baggie on the table. He crushed up one, then two, then 3 until his body felt like he could fly and the man in the corner looked like a mouse for him to pounce on. He was feeling like himself again. This was his life and there was nothing wrong with it.

 

***

He sat on the bed in his boxers waiting for his date. He was feeling free and floaty, like nothing mattered in the world but him in this moment. He glanced over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, Grant was doing well for himself. Who knew you could make so much money selling pills. He was basically a legal drug dealer. That would come in handy. Grant had been in the bathroom for an uncomfortably long time. To be honest it was turning him off. He stood up from the bed and decided to occupy his mind with the numerous collectibles spread across the tops of the dressers. His eyes moved from one priceless artifact to the next until he landed on a closet door. The thing that drew his eyes in was the rose pink handle. Why would a grown man have a pink door handle? 

 

His wife.

 

This must be her closet. He was feeling curious and glanced to the bathroom before slowly opened the closet. The room smelled like cherry blossoms, it reminded him of his sisters perfume. He turned on the light and his eyes opened wide. The closet was filled with lingerie. Not just lingerie but..was that a cheerleader outfit? He walked over and grabbed the garment from the rack. Sure as shit it was. Hmm. He set it back then noticed a nurses outfit, then an army outfit. All were like sexy costumes. Grants wife liked to play, good for her. He wondered briefly why Grant wanted to sleep around but chose to push that from his mind. He kept flipping through the outfits until he reached the end of the closet. He shrugged his shoulders and went to walk out when he noticed a black chest on the floor. He shouldn’t buuut….He crouched down and opened the lid. Inside was..baby stuff? There were pacifiers, bottles, teething rings. He kept digging through the items until he pulled out not another pacifier but a ball gag, then handcuffs and..wow really? There was a rainbow colored dildo. Freaky fucks. He shivered as he looked deeper into the box. He carefully navigated around the rest of the toys until the only thing left was a white envelope. He grabbed it and carefully opened the fold. He reached in and pulled out a handful of pictures. His eyes went wide and his blood ran cold when he saw it. There was a boy maybe  16 or 17 dressed in the nurse outfit with a pacifier in his mouth posing obscenely for the camera. What the fuck? He looked at another one and there was his date with a different boy around the same age but this one was dressed in just a red teddie and a baby bottle sitting on Grants lap. The kid didn’t look freaked out but from experience he could tell he was high. He threw the envelope into the chest then cleaned up the area returning everything to its original place and stepped out of the closet. He wandered back over to the bed and snatched up his hoodie. This dude was into some weird shit and he was not about to get involved and become another picture in his perv chest.

 

“Sorry for the wait.” Grant stepped out of the bathroom with newley wet hair and a bathrobe. Now it made sense why he was taking so long he was cleaning up.

 

“No it’s cool” He glanced to the floor then back up at his date suddenly feeling very awkward. “I..I actually need to go. Got a call from my sister. You know how it is..”

 

“I see. That’s unfortunate.” Grant walked over to the closet. “I thought you wanted to have fun?. Take anything you want.” 

 

He looked over to the tin on the nightstand and rubbed his nose “I’ll pass. I really gotta go man but this has been fun. Thank you for dinner and the party favors.”

 

“Tsk tsk tsk” Grant clicked his tongue then opened the closet door and walked inside. He reached for his shoes as hit stomach churned, he needed to get the hell out of here. “This will have to do. The man stepped out with the cheerleader outfit in his hand. “Stay and play Ian, you’ll have fun. You wanna be the dirty cheerleader or should I?”

 

“Uh..neither” He started to walk to the door. “I’m not into any of that. Sorry, you wasted your time..”

 

“ Just give it a chance.” Grant walked towards him and touched his face. “You would make such a cute little cheerleader Ian, that white skin would just glow on the camera.”

 

“Get away from me you freak.” He pushed the man back and ran for the door and down the stairs. He could hear Grant shouting from the room as he ran across the living room and out the door. He didn’t stop until he was across the street. “What the hell was that?” 

 

He breathed in deeply catching his breath. Then pulled out his phone. It was 10pm and a Friday. He hadn’t expected his date to go like that or for Grant to be a giant pervert. He got a chill up his spine thinking back on it. 

 

He scrolled through his contact thinking about who could pick him up or where he could go. Fiona..no. Lip..working..Mickey……

 

_ Trouble (10:15 pm) What are you doing? _

 

_ Mick (10:16 pm) Drinkin a beer and watchin The Ninja Turtles. You? _

He grinned at the thought of Mickey huddled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a beer as he grumbled at the Tv screen. His heart filled with warmth and he realized there was no where he’d rather be then watching it with him.

 

_ Trouble (10:20 pm) Want some company? _

 

_ Mick (10:21 pm) whatever _

 

He furrowed his brow at the tone of the message. Usually, Mickey would say something cute or sexy not.. _ whatever _ ..

 

_ Trouble (10:24 pm) K. I’ll be there in an hour. Pause the movie. _

 

He waited several minutes for a reply but was met with nothing but silence. Weird. It was the end of the week, Mickey was probably tired or something. The guy was obsessed with him and they hadn’t spend the night together in a few weeks. He pulled up the uber app on his phone and ordered a car. It was Claytons account so he tried not to use it, but he wanted to get to Mickey and wash away this shit show of a night.

 

***

 

Mickey sat there staring at his phone. An hour was 20 minutes ago. Normally he would text him, blow him up making sure he was on his way but right now he wasn’t sure he even wanted his company. Ian had been lying to him every chance he could. There was no need for it. He wanted to go out and fuck every goddamn person in the city that was his prerogative but the deceit, he thought he meant more than that. At least a little. Ian meant something to him. More than something. He loved the stupid bitch. He loved him so much if made him do things, be a person he never knew even existed.

 

“Mick?”

 

He looked up and saw Ian standing in his doorway. “You’re late.”

 

“The uber driver got lost.” Ian leaned on the door staring at him, his eyes tracing over his body. 

 

“Don’t just fuckin stand there Gallagher, get in.” Ian closed the door behind him then walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked over the teenager and saw the eyeliner around his eyes. His eyes..they were as wide as saucers. He was rolling. Was that why he was here? His eyes traced down to his skinny jeans. “You come from the club?”

 

“Yea. It was boring and I missed you.” Ian glanced to the floor than back at him. “I’ve really missed you Mick, this, us.”

 

He scoffed and rubbed at his nose as he stood up from the couch and gestured for Ian to follow him. “Really? Then why you been blowin me off” He looked over his shoulder at Ian as they walked into his room. He shut the door than popped the movie into his dvd player. “Not like i have a busy schedule. You fuckin know what I do.” He pushed play then walked over to the bed and sat down.

 

“Things..it’s just been crazy at home with Frank and I..” Ian stared at him then lunged forward and locked their lips together. “I’ve been so bad Mr.Milkovich mm please” he sighed into the kiss. “Please punish me.” Ian sat back and stared at him with nothing but sincerity.

 

“How bout we just watch the movie.” He scooted back on his bed until he was against the headboard and crossed his arms.

 

Ian looked to the ground then moved up next to him  “Please Mick” he reached out and touched his face then leaned in to kiss him again. He turned his face causing Ian to kiss his cheek.

 

“What do you want Ian? I told you I was watchin a movie so shut up and watch it or fuckin leave.” Ian’s eyes went wide at his tone but it didn’t deter his hand from running up his thigh.

 

“I want you Mr. Milkovich” Ian’s voice was soft and needy as he massaged him through his sweats. “Need you to punish me, own me.”

 

He pushed Ian’s hand away “You want me to fuck you?”

 

“Mm god yes.”

 

He laughed and licked his lips. “Yea?” He leaned back on his knees pushing down his sweats. “Take em off then,” he said coldly.

 

Ian pushed off his short and his boxers then leaned forward to kiss him. “No kissing. Turn around, hands and knees.” 

 

“Why? I wanna se..” 

 

“I don’t give a shit Sweetheart, hand and fuckin knees.”

 

Ian turned over quickly “Mr. Milkovich I’m sorry. I’ve been such a..”

 

“Shut the fuck up” he hissed as he crawled behind Ian. He stood up on his knees then spread Ian’s cheek and pressed roughly into him. He was tight, choking the life from his dick. It's been 2 weeks since they had sex.

 

“Jesus Mickey. A little prep first, fucking hurts uh..” He snapped his hips and grabbed Ian’s neck pushing his face into the mattress. “Mickey uh..”

 

“Just take my cock and shut up. Don’t wanna hear it.”

 

He felt Ian push back against him and grabbed his hips thrusting into him. “Mm” he groaned. He missed this, he missed Ian. Ian didn’t miss him though, that would mean he cared. If he cared he wouldn’t lie to him. He closed his eyes and moved as hard and fast as he could. This angle was good but.. “Turn over” he smacked Ian’s ass pulling out. “Hurry up come on.”

 

Ian rolled on his back and went to wrap his arms around him as he pushed back in hovering above him. “Dont touch me” he panted pinning Ian’s arms above his head.

 

“Mickey uh w..what is..”

 

“Stop talkin. I don’t wanna hear shit you have to say.” He sat up and lifted Ian’s legs onto his shoulder then pulled him down hard on his cock. “Mm only thing comin from your mouth is lies.”

 

“What?”

 

“Shh just fuck me.” Ian sucked in his bottom lip then started pushing against his thrusts meeting his pace. “Touch yourself.” Green eyes laced with confusion stared at him as Ian reached down and wrapped his fingers around his dick.

 

“Uh Mr..Milkovich uh mm”

 

He closed his eyes and moved hard and fast focusing only on his own orgasm. He felt Ian clench around him then the magical sound of him reaching his peak as he spilled over his hand. He wasn't there yet. He kept moving eyes, remaining closed.

 

“Ah mm, M..Mick please cum pl..please” Ian whined as he fucked his sensitive body relentlessly. 

 

“You’re a dirty little whore aren’t you,” he said softly as he opened his eyes and took in the fucked out teenager below him. His face bunched up as he took everything he gave him even though his body was raw. “Say it. Say I’m a dirty fuckin whore.”

 

“Mick uh j..just do it.”

 

He leaned down to look into Ian’s eyes “SAY.IT.”

 

“I..im a d..irty uh whore Mick.”

 

“Mm fuck” he came hard fucking his way through his orgasm. He quickly pulled out then stood up from the bed. “You can go now” he said lowly then started to walk to the bathroom.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ian jumped up from the bed and grabbed his shoulder. “Why are you being such an asshole?”

  
  
  
  


He turned and shoved him against the wall. “Don’t play fuckin dumb Ian. LIke you don’t fuckin know what you been doin.”

 

“Mickey I don’t..why are you mad at me?”

 

He saw red and slammed his hand against the wall next to the boys head “I fuckin saw you Ian. I saw you get in that car when you were at home “studyin”. I saw you walk with that anorexic twink bitch into that party when you were “babysittin Debbie” and I fuckin saw you when you were gettin your dick wet with a bunch of perverts watching you. I was right fuckin there you stupid bitch!”

 

“So i like to have fun. You already knew that. Don’t pretend like..”

 

“Like what huh?” He walked up to Ian caging him in and leaned forward so their faces were almost touching “Like you’re not some junkie whore?”

 

Ian pushed him back. “Fuck you MIckey just fuck you! I’m not a fucking whore!”

 

He reached out and grabbed Ian’s shirt collar pushing him up against the wall “Then why do you let people treat you like one?” He let go backed away staring into green eyes as wide as saucers  “I’m the only one Ian, the only one that loves you. ME!” His voice was trembling “Those other guys just use you and give you your next fix. They don’t care about what happens to you when you leave, they dont love you.”

 

Ian looked from him “You don’t love me Mickey.”

 

He grabbed Ian’s face turning it towards him. “Yes, I fuckin do Gallagher. I love you.”

 

Ian yanked his face and shoved him back “No you fucking don’t. You’re just obsessed with me. It’s not love! I don’t love you and you don’t love me.” The boy pulled on his pants. “Their is no we, no us and there never was.” Ian slung his bag over his shoulder. “This” he gestured between them “This was just me having fun. It was exciting and forbidden but now I’m over it.” Ian walked to the door then looked behind him. “Goodbye Mickey.”

 

“Fuck you, Gallagher,” he said as a tear slid down his cheek and Ian walked out the door. “Fuck you…”


	15. Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has second thoughts and Mickey gets called to the principal's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience again with this story. As I mentioned in the comments, it's about to get dark but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Please consider the outside factors such as age, drugs and just overall obsession that rule over this 'relationship.' Hopefully, you can see how damaged Ian really is and understand, not justify his actions. I'm very excited about this story. It's been a fun ride. Only a few more chapters left. Hope to be done this week but no promises. As always the Song for this chapter is REAL LIFE by the WEEKND, it's for Ian's Pov so check it out xoxo

 

 

_“Hi, you’ve reached Ian. Leave a message or don’t…”_

 

 **Monday night:**   _“Hey Sweetheart. It’s Mickey. You know the guy you spent the weekend ignorin. I’m not mad just call me. We can work it out. I don’t care what you do. I just wanna be with you.”_

 

 **Tuesday night:** _“I know you got your phone on you. Call me back. Just wanna talk. I love you.”_

 

 **Wednesday night:** _“You’re a dumb bitch you know that. I’m the only one who loves you. Really loves you. Call me before I come and find your skank ass!”_

 

 **Wednesday night:** _“Seriously why are you ignorin me like this. Fuck you Gallagher, you stupid prick. Have fun gettin fucked by some geriatric viagroid, you stupid whore!”_

 

 **Thursday morning:** _“So I might have been drunk last night. Really drunk... ignore the last two messages, I didn’t mean them. I miss you. Let’s talk, call me.”_

 

 **Thursday night:** _Saw you in the hall today. You looked cute with that red flannel, brings out your eyes. I wanna fix this please Sweetheart call me._

 

**Friday Night**

 

He swiped down through his gallery. Ian must have stolen his phone at one point because he found picture after picture of Ian doing selfies for the camera in different poses. He’d never seen them before. One Ian had a raised brow and pouty lips, another his green eyes were wide and his hands were covering his mouth like he just heard the juiciest secret. He was beautiful…

 

“You’re gonna go blind if you don’t stop starin at that thing.” Iggy looked at him with a furrowed brow then leaned over and reached for his phone.

 

“Fuck off.” He scooted to the end of the couch keeping his phone safely in his lap. “Stay out of my business, man.”

 

“Your business is my business little brother. You’ve been walkin around this house all week with a stick up your ass. Just go fuck someone.”

 

“No.”

 

“He is.”

 

He saw red then his hands were around Iggy's throat staring into his eyes. “Shit! Sorry” he sighed letting go and plopping down next to his brother. “I don’t know what to fuckin do anymore man. I can’t think about anythin but him and it pisses me off. HE pisses me off.”

 

Iggy leaned forward and grabbed the pipe from the table then pulled a tiny baggie of weed from his hoodie pocket. He watched him study his face as he packed the bowl then handed it to him with a lighter. “You gotta move on Mickey. You knew this would happen. He’s a fuckin kid.”

 

“It’s not like that though. His age don't fuckin matter.”

 

“Just..” Iggy pushed the pipe to his lips and lit the bowl. He inhaled deeply then leaned back into the couch holding his breath until his lungs ached as much as his heart and the cloud of smoke escaped his lips. “Listen to me, Mickey. Don’t fuckin talk just listen, I know that concepts hard for you.”

 

“What the fuck ever man just fuckin say it, stop pussyfootin around.”

 

“He’s 16.”

 

“That don’t fuck..”

 

“Shut up and hit the pipe.” He took another hit and rolled his eyes as his brother continued. “Ok. so. Ian is 16. He’s a fuckin teenager, get over it. He’s not worth the energy” His brother pointed down the hall “Have you ever met Mandy? She’s a fuckin flaky bitch. How many guys has she slept with you think? She just turned 18 four months ago.”

 

“Yea I know that but it’s not the same. Ian’s smart and he wants to be with me. I know it. He’s just confused, that’s all. I love him. I’m gonna fix this again. I did it before.”

 

“Mickey..”

 

“No!” He huffed tossing the lighter on the table. “You don’t get it. I tried Iggy, I really fuckin tried to be upset, to hate him and move on but I can’t.”

 

Iggy let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “ Be realistic Mickey. What were you gonna do when he goes to college? What if he wants to leave Chicago, go to New York or L.A. You said he’s a fuckin bookworm. Colleges must be up his ass.” His brother stood up from the couch. “Think about it, Mickey. You just gonna quit your job to run off and follow some teenager around like a lovesick puppy?”

 

“If that’s what it takes then yea..maybe. I can teach anywhere.”

 

“What the hell dude. What happened to you? When did you become such a whiny bitch?”

 

Mickey rubbed his nose with his knuckle then walked over to his brother and stood up so they were eye to eye. “Say it again. I fuckin dare ya.”

 

Iggy pushed him back and folded his arms across his chest. “I said when did you become such a whiny fuckin bitch? You used to be a badass, didn’t take shit from anyone, now this kid's got you actin like you’re the one in fuckin high school. Grow the fuck up.”

 

“You don’t fuckin get it. I lov..”

 

“You love him? He’s a fuckin teenager who likes to fuck and party like ANY teenager. Get over it, Mickey. Stop moping around here and move on with your life. You’re fuckin 32 years old for fucks sake. Quit actin like a 16-year-old girl!” Iggy grabbed his pipe from the table then stormed down the hall slamming his bedroom door.

 

“Fuckin prick!” He grabbed his phone looking at the gallery he had open filled with pictures of him and Ian. Stupid bitch. Iggy was right, what did he expect. It was obvious Ian was going to break his heart but he took the risk. He just thought maybe with enough love and tenderness he could be enough...

 

Fuck this bullshit.

 

He threw his phone and the ground then kicked the table knocking it over. He grabbed his keys from the floor along with his cigarettes then headed out the door to start erasing Ian from his heart one meaningless fuck at a time.

 

**

 

“The Principle will see you now Ian.” He looked up from his phone at the rosy-cheeked secretary with her brown hair pinned in a messy bun. “He’s got a meeting in about 20 minutes,  so try and keep it quick.” He nodded as he stood up from the wooden bench and walked over to Claytons office. Rachel had always been nice to him but it still stung that he had to make an appointment to see his own father.

 

He walked in the door shaking off the heir of depression he was living under, replacing it with the only face he would let Clayton see. “You’re unbelievable” he huffed leaning against the wall, folding his arms. “You don’t answer my calls and now I have to schedule talking to you. Someone deserves a father of the year award. Not.”

 

“Sit down Ian.” Clayton gestured to the chair across from his desk.

 

He glared at the man then remembered his objective. Clayton had an extra room. Not only that, he had a full basement. His wife Lucy didn’t care for him since he was a constant reminder of her husband’s infidelity but he was blood. He walked over to the chair and plopped down. “Look. I know we don’t really get along but..”

 

“We don’t?”

 

Ian laughed and leaned forward resting his arms on the desk. “No, we don’t. We never talk outside of this room or a 5-minute conversation on the phone. I understand..”

 

“Who’s fault is that Ian? You only come to me when you want something. When is the last time you came by just to say hi?”

 

“What?”

 

“You say we have no relationship and I want you to know that’s not my fault, it’s yours. You’re 16 years old son almost 17, and what have you done with your life? You drink and party. Your grades are slipping and you don’t have any respect for authority.”

 

So he had fun, his grades though, that was bullshit...maybe..“Sorry, I’m not Dylan. Your perfect son from your perfect wife. Maybe I wouldn't’ be such a fuck up if I had a real parent in my life. Not some drunk piece of shit and my overworked sister. You’re the adult, you’re the one who should reach out. That’s your job!”

 

Clayton folded his hands in his lap and leaned back in his chair. “We’re not getting anywhere Ian and I have a meeting. What do you want?”

 

He blinked away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn’t want to waste them. “I want you to be my dad for once.” He heard his voice crack and felt a warm wave of embarrassment slide over him. He was supposed to leave the broken kid at the door but here he was crying for his daddy. “I want you to give a shit about me.”

 

“Ian this is nonsense. You’re being dramatic.” Clayton sat up and reached for his hand which he instinctively pulled back. “I am your Dad and I do care for you.”

 

“Really?” He sniffed and wiped his eye with his shirt. “Then where are you? Where were you when Frank kicked my ass or broke my nose? Where were you when I had my heart trampled for the first time?” He wasn’t holding back. His eyes were watery and he could feel the tears slide down his face and nestle along the ridge of his neck. “Where are you now when I need you the most? When I’m so confused?” He stood up from his chair grabbing his backpack. “You’re here, hiding behind a title at your desk like you always do. You’re not my dad. You’re Mr. Gallagher. My principal.”

 

“Ian..”

 

“No just don't ok!” He stopped and turned to Clayton. “This was a stupid idea. I can’t believe I was even considering it. Just forget I was even here.” He turned and headed for the door. “ Should be easy for you.”

 

“Considering what?” Clayton stood up and walked over to him grabbing his shoulder. “I know I haven’t been there for you, but you never give me the chance. What do you need son?”

 

He swallowed thickly trying to even out his breathing and turned around. “Just forget it.”

 

“No Ian. Tell me.” His father looked genuine like maybe he did care for him. He wasn’t just an accident that he had to keep alive to have a clear conscience.

 

“I was wondering if maybe..” He scratched at his neck feeling the twinge of knots tied in his stomach. “I just thought since you had space and I have a job. You want me to do better so I thought maybe you know I uh..” Clayton backed away and rest his chin against his fist.

 

“Ian I don’t think..”

 

He glanced at the floor regretting the idea. It was stupid and he didn’t know why he even thought it was a possibility. “You know what, never mind. I told you it was stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid Ian. It’s just with Dylan and Lucy. I just don’t think it would work out.”

 

“You wouldn't even know I was there and I would pay rent. I’m a clean person if Lucy just gave me a chance I know..”

 

“I’m sorry Ian but no. You can’t stay with us. It’s not worth the fight. You know how Lucy is.”

 

He laughed and wiped at his eyes, angry he let even one ounce of emotion spill for the man before him. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I’m your son or anything. I’m not gonna pretend like you love me anymore so how about you do the same.”

 

Clayton walked up to him again “Ian please..”

 

“No.” He put his hand out. “I’m gonna be late to class Principle Gallagher. Thank you for accommodating me with your busy schedule.” He turned and didn’t look back as he walked out the door. Fucking asshole. Why he ever thought he cared even the tiniest bit blew his mind. Even his flesh and blood knew he wasn’t worth it. He turned the corner and crashed into someone. “Jesus” he snapped. “Watch where you’re fucking going.”

 

“Ditto kid.” There in front of him was Mickey. He hadn’t seen him in weeks maybe a month. His blue eyes were just as dark and stormy as he remembered them only this time he was the one left tongue-tied and twisted.

 

“M..mickey? What are you doing here?”

 

The brunette rubbed at his nose and clutched his briefcase.“Well, Mr. Gallagher in case you forgot. I work here.” Mickey checked his phone then looked back at him with their eyes locking and briefly he felt the warmth blanketing his heart then just as quickly it was torn away leaving him cold. “I’m late for a meetin..”

 

“Meeting?”

 

Mickey laughed “Yea Gallagher. A meetin.” His voice was low and thick with bitterness “You know, where adults go to discuss grown-up things so if you could move outta my that would be reeally great.”

 

He looked around realizing he was blocking the hallway to Clayton's office. “Oh. Yea sorry.” He stepped aside and watched as Mickey walked down the hall. “It was good seeing you” he called out. Mickey stopped but didn’t turn around before opening the door to Clayton's office and disappearing inside.

 

***

 

He pasted on a smile the moment he walked through the Principal's door. He received a memo this morning from the Front Office stating that he needed to speak with Principal regarding his job. After seeing Ian leaving the office he felt like he was under a microscope. He was such an idiot to think what he did was ok and that Ian cared even the slightest bit about him. Now he was about to lose his job, probably be blackballed from teaching and labeled as a sex offender. What else could they be talking about?

 

Mr. Milkovich.

 

It’s come to our attention that your position as World History teacher of our Junior class needs re-evaluation. Please report to the Principal's office today at 1 pm...

 

His heart was beating against his chest as the Principle grabbed a packet from his desk. “Mr. Milkovich. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice.”

 

“Yea, no problem Sir. What can I do for ya?”

 

"Mickey..can I call you Mickey?”

 

He rubbed his nose and leaned back in his seat. Keep it casual. “Yea sure thing, that what my kids call me.”

 

“Yes. I’m aware of that.” Clayton typed on his keyboard eye’s glued to his screen, the packet upside down in front of him. “I see you’ve been a teacher with us for 3 years teaching our Junior class.”

 

“That’s correct Sir uh...World History.”

 

“Hmm. I’m going to cut to the chase Mickey. We’ve received several comments from Faculty and students in regards to your relationship with students and your behavior in class.”

 

His blood ran cold and he sat up straight. He knew it. FUCK. “I..I don’t know what you heard Principle Gallagher but I can assure you it ain't true.”

 

Clayton furrowed his brow “I hope for your sake it is.”

 

“Wait. What?”

 

“Mr. Milkovich.Mickey. You have been recommended to a new position here. Based on the comments we received from Mr. Slater and Ms. Stein you would be the perfect candidate for this role. Several students in your last class including my son gave you very high marks on your Student Evaluation and specifically remarked that your teaching style made it easier for them to not only learn the material but enjoy doing it. That’s a rare find Mickey.”

 

Say something. Say something. “T..Thank you, Sir. History is my passion and I like to see my students have fun learnin because I have fun teachin.”

 

“Mickey we recently lost a teacher. Mrs. Adams was the Political Science teacher for the Junior class she was also the Student Council advisor. She transferred to Denver and left us in quite a predicament.”

 

Political Science? “Principle Gallagher all due respect Sir, I teach History, not Politics.”

 

“I agree that is why we hired Mr. Bradshaw to take over the course. However, Mickey, her seat as Student Council Advisor has been harder to fill. After looking over your qualifications, I see you have your Masters in World History but you minored in Legal Studies and Economics..why those?”

 

It was always weird when people talked to him about his schooling. For one, when he was younger he thought college was for suckers. For two, it took him 7 years to fuckin graduate. There were times between balancing work, classes and his personal life he almost threw in the towel. He wanted to prove everyone wrong though. The teachers who told him he was just a delinquent and the people who heard Milkovich and thought of nothing but South Side trash. He was forever grateful for his old boss. He worked with his school schedule and sat him down helping him apply for every possible grant, loan, and scholarship. If it wasn’t for him seeing the potential and offering him a job, he would probably be in prison. He was $20k in debt with student loans but it was worth it. “I guess it made sense” he replied. “Law and Economics just fit hand in hand with the patterns of history. How can you explain an event like the Great Depression or the Fall of the Roman Empire without a full knowledge of the basic structures that make a society?”

 

“We’d like to offer you the position, Mr. Milkovich. It’s part-time..”

 

“Principle Gallagher. Sir. I really appreciate the gesture but I’m very content with my current position and I need to work full time. I can’t survive on..”

 

“I’m sorry for the confusion Mr. Milkovich this would be in addition to your current role. This is an elective club so you wouldn’t be paid to run it however, we would like to offer you a raise from your current salary based on your performance and your credentials. I apologize for the late gesture but the district normally pays teachers with higher degrees different. They get a premium. We don’t offer back pay but going forward this would be your new salary.” The principal grabbed the packet in front of him and passed it across the table. “The Student Council is an important part of the high school ecosystem but they require an advisor to continue. You can be as hands-on as you want, we’d prefer you attend the meetings but the events are mandatory. You would have an office of course. Your teaching and your job as an advisor should be kept separate”

 

He looked over what turned out to be a new teaching contract. It showed his current salary $58k annually and the increase to 63k. That was an extra what…$500 a month or so after taxes. Then an office and a parking space...something else that was neglected when he was brought on. All this to run a fuckin club? “Are you serious?”

 

“Very. Mickey, we need more teachers like you. It helps that your name carries a reputation that you seem to have overcome. Everybody loves an underdog and we really admire your hard work as a teacher.” Clayton stood up from the desk and reached out his hand. “So what do you say, Mickey. Do we have an agreement?”

 

He laughed and stood up from his chair meeting Claytons gesture and shaking his hand. “I’m honored. Thank you, Sir.”

 

“If you could return that to Rachel once you’ve looked over the details of your new position no later than Friday.”

 

“Absolutely thank you.”

 

“Have a good day Mr. MIlkovich.”

 

“You too.”

 

He walked out the door, out of the office, across the parking lot, opened the car door then finally let go. “HOLY FUCK!” He slapped his dashboard in relief. He thought he was walkin to the choppin block but instead he was given a fuckin raise. Mickey Milkovich Teacher of World History and Student Council Advisor. If only his piece of shit father could see him now. Proud, Gay and making an honest, respectable living. All the things he hated. Fuck him. He was a rockstar. He looked at his phone. Lunch was almost over and he didn’t eat anything, whatever. He was gonna take Iggy and Mandy out to a nice dinner to celebrate.

 

***

 

He stared at the clock with his lips pursed as he waited and waited….

 

“Who do you think it is?”

 

Ian rolled his eyes then started to organized his folders, preparing to educate whoever it was that thought they could replace Ms. Adams. She had promoted him from Student Public Relations officer to Student Treasure. She was sweet and friendly and let them the students run the student council. Now some newb thought they were gonna come in all full of themselves and try and take over like this was a class, not a club. “Doesn’t matter” he hissed. “They won't be here long. They’re already 5 minutes late.” Clayton was worthless as a father except for the simple fact that if he complained enough about anything school related he would fix it. He probably felt obligated as the principle but maybe there was more...who cares. Fuck him and fuck Frank.

 

“Fuck, ow shit!” Ian’s head snapped to the front of the room to see blue eyes narrowed in frustration as the one and only Mr. MIlkovich wiped coffee from his dress shirt.

 

Daaamn. Maybe it was the shock of seeing Mickey again but his teacher looked downright edible in his brick red pants, white button up and blue dress jacket with grey panels. His black tie lay gently against the shirt, a shiny tie clip shining against the sun from the window. Mickey pushed his designer sunglasses up into his ink black hair and set his coffee on the table then his briefcase.

 

“Sorry, I’m late guys. My first class starts at 8 am so bein here at 6:45 am in an adjustment.” Mickey smile lit up the room before he turned and walked over to the board, writing his name.

 

**_MICKEY_ **

 

“Alright,” Mickey clapped his hands then turned and faced the class. “My name’s Mr. MIlkovich but you can call me Mickey. I like to keep things casual, find it’s more comfortable.” Mickey walked over to the desk and sat down grabbing his coffee. “So I’m your new Advisor. Dunno how it worked before but I’m gonna be here for the meetins. Both Mondays and Thursdays. My office is located down the hall from Principal Gallagher's where Ms. Adams used to be. I have an open door policy and if you can’t reach me there, you can come to my classroom on the 3rd floor. Room 320 World History.”

 

“Have you ever been an advisor before? What qualifications do you have?” Ian looked over at Brittany a Senior who was the President then back to Mickey.

 

“No, actually I haven’t.” Mickey stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. “As for my ..” there was a pause and it wasn’t until he felt Mickey’s gaze on him that he realized Mickey was just now noticing he was here. The man quickly returned his focus to the blond next to him. “Uh... I minored in Legal Studies and Economics. I’ve also been teachin for 3 years at this school so I know my way around the policies.”

 

He couldn’t help it. He needed Mickey to look at him again. “You do know that the student council is run by student’s right Mr. Milkovich?”

 

Mickey licked his lips but remained composed as he spoke. “So let’s get to know each other. Everyone go around tell me your first name, grade, title and what you do here, then we can go from there.”

 

“I’m the Tre..”

 

Mickey pointed to Scott in the first row. “You go first and we’ll just go in a circle.”

 

“I’m Scott, I’m a Junior and the Public Relations Officer. I’m in charge of marketing and media for events and campaigns.”

 

“Cool cool..and you?”

 

“I’m Andrew, Senior and Vice President. My job is to assist Brittany with planning events and school activities.”

 

“I’m Brittany. I’m a Senior the President. I work with Principal Clayton and the Guidance Counselor Ms. Nunez to make improvements to the school based on peer feedback as well as organize fundraisers and activities.”

 

Mickey’s eyes landed on him and he stood up “I’m Ian but you already know that. I’m a Junior and the Treasure. I handle the collection and disbursement of the clubs money. I’m in charge of the bug..”

 

“That’s great Ian, I get it. Please take a seat.”

 

He furrowed his brow annoyed by the interruption but sat down nonetheless. Mickey continued to talk but he zoned out on what he was saying focused on the softness of his lips. He missed those lips, they were gentle and rough, the perfect mixture of emotion and power in one devil's cocktail. Mickey was by far the most interesting person he’d ever met. The man had so many layers and he more than once he’d laid in his room regretting the way he left.

 

Mickey was right. He was lying to him. The reason was that he was scared. He was falling for Mickey and it wasn’t about sex. Sex was...Indescribable but it was more than that. Mickey made his head spin when he smiled and his knees weak when he kissed his neck. He gave him butterflies that he hadn’t felt in a very long time and what good did that do him? He was afraid to love Mickey because if he did there was no going back. What if they got together officially and Mickey decided it was boring now. Being in a fling, with no certainty kept it interesting, kept it fun. It was a relationship and the title of boyfriend, the monotony of seeing the same person every day, that drives people apart right?

 

He’d been out on 8 dates since he left Mickey. He slept with 2 of them and couldn’t remember their faces if you paid him. Yet Mickey with his blue eyes and boyish grin, his face was engraved in his memory. Now he was forced to look at him twice a week until what...graduation. The student council wasn’t a rotating class. It was a club. He’d joined Sophomore year and next year he was running for President..at least he wanted to.

 

Seeing Mickey that much and not being able to have him...

Could he survive that?

 

“Ian!”

 

He looked up from his notebook where he’d been doodling like a girl

 **Ian &Mickey4Ever**  in different styles and decorative scribbles.

 

“What’s the budget for Prom? How much have we spent on decorations?” Brittany stared at him. He looked to the front where Mickey was leaning arms folded against the desk, raised a brow, waiting for his answer. “Uh..hold on. I have the spreadsheet.” He scrambled through his folders trying to remember which one was color-coded for prom. Decades..tie-dye. He reached for his tie-dye print folder but it wasn’t on the desk. “Just..it’s in my binder…” He was so flustered as he unzipped his backpack.

 

“While Mr. Gallagher tries composes himself... Scott. You do marketin. Tell me about the fundraisers you have to increase the proms budget.”

 

“Well, Mr. Milk..”

 

“Mickey.”

 

“Mickey. We’ve talked about it and decided that a bake sale would be the best option.”

 

“I’m listenin”

 

“We could sell, cupcakes at 0.75 cents a piece and cake pops at $1.25 at lunch before and after school. I did the research and cake pops are really popular right now and we’d be selling them cheaper than most venues.”

 

“Cake pops? How much are they to make?”

 

“Uh, I have that here.” Ian held up the tie-dye folder. “First of all Brittney between the auction last month and the coupon booklets, we have made

$650. The Decade's theme decorations will be around $400. Then with the catering unless we can enlist the PTA..”

 

“We should look into that Scott” Brittney turned to the boy “We should make posters advertising the prom and asking for volunteers to make decorations and cook. Maybe try and enlist Mr. James and his home ec students.”

 

“Great Idea Brittney” he looked over at Mickey “What do you think Mr. Milkovich?”

 

Mickey licked his lips and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, we have $600. Between food and decorations, we have nothin left and last years prom was about 1500 dollars. How much are the pops to make Mr. Gallagher that was the original question..”

 

“Y..yea” he looked over his sheet. “Uh it’s around $4 if we round up and that would include all the material from the cake mix to the wrappers and we’d get around 24 pops a batch if I did the math right and..”

 

“Scott, you start makin flyers and try and get a line in the school announcements.” Mickey drew in a deep breath “That’s good but we need to do more than sell baked goods for a few weeks to make up the loss from materials. Think guys. What else can we do to raise money?” Mickey ignored him and walked over to the board.

 

**_Ideas for Prom_ **

 

“Ok guys shoot, no bad ideas, just say what comes to mind. Let’s go.” Mickey held his marker like a weapon ready to fire.

 

“We could sell popcorn or pretzels?”

 

“Ok..”

 

“Oh,” Brittany shouted. “We can sell cookie dough!”

 

“Ok..guys let’s look outside of food maybe. We’re gonna have a bake sale so let’s try and keep it fresh. Come on think..”

 

“We could have a spirit week kinda like when we were kids,” Ian said softly, discouraged by Mickey dismissing him twice.

 

“I like that” Brittany smiled and touched his arm. “We could charge like $20 dollars and it gives you a pass for the whole week's events.”

 

“Great idea Brittany” Mickey replied writing Spirit Week on the board in bold letters. “Gimme some more let’s go. Come on.”

 

“We could do pajama day or movie day.” He sat up “Make it fun and exclusive and..”

 

“Brittany any more ideas?” Mickey cut him off again.

 

“I like what Ian said. Like a movie day or Celebrity look-alike day.”

 

“You guys are on fire. God job.”

 

“As I was saying... You can wear Pajamas on one day and dress up like John Travolta on another. Oh” He jumped up again in excitement “We can have pie in the face day! How many of us would love to pie a teacher.” He turned to Mickey “I know I would.”

 

Scott laughed. “I’d pay $20 just for that.”

 

“Ok sounds good. We got ourselves a bake sale and Spirit Week. We can sell the tickets at the bake sale and maybe offer them to the teachers. We could even make it a contest the teachers who sells the most tickets can win a pizza party for their homeroom.”

 

“Yes!” He shouted clapping his hands. This was exciting. Student Council was one of the few untarnished places in his life. His sanctuary. He didn’t have to pretend, hide, justify. He was just Ian Gallagher Student Treasure.

 

“Please don’t yell Mr. Gallagher and for the second time take a seat.”

 

He glanced at the floor and took his seat. He looked up to Mickey who continued to discuss ideas. Patriot Day, Twin Day...the list went on and on. He stopped trying to contribute since Mickey wasn’t giving him credit for his ideas or even really acknowledging him except to tell him what he was doing wrong. Maybe this wasn’t his sanctuary.

 

When the bell rang he gathered his things and waited for the room to empty before walking up to the front desk. “Mickey?”

 

Mickey looked up from his phone “What can I do for you, Mr. Gallagher?” His voice was cold. No emotion behind his words just obligation.

 

“I don’t think you were being very professional during the meeting.” He pulled a chair up from a desk and sat across from his teacher. “You were ignoring me the whole time.”

 

“Mr. Gallagher the world, my world. Doesn’t revolve around you. Not anymore. If you can’t handle bein treated like a student that’s not my problem.”

 

He stood up and smacked the desk “It is your problem Mickey. You’re picking on me cause I broke up with you. You can’t do that!”

 

Mickey stood up and walked over to the door closing it. Then walked slowly over to him until they were face to face. His heart was in his throat and his palms were sweaty. Blue eyes were staring daggers at him. “I just don’t think it’s fa..mm” he was cut off by Mickey’s tongue in his mouth. He raised his hand fisting black hair as he fell deeper into the kiss. “Mr. MIlkovich I..” Mickey pulled away and walked over to his desk. “Wait..I’m confused. You kissed me I don’t..what are we doing?”

 

“Let me clarify it for you, Mr. Gallagher. There is no us, no we.” Mickey leaned back in his chair. “You say you broke up with me but we were never together. You reminded me every second of every day. You just wanted to have fun. That kiss. That was me having fun. You’re hot and a good kisser but guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“Now I’m over it Sweetheart, so get your ass outta my class and to homeroom.”

 

“Mickey..”

 

“Gallagher. Go. My class is about to start I gotta get shit ready.”

 

His eyes darted around the room unsure of why his feet didn’t want to move. Mickey’s kiss, it opened the part in him he was trying to close only now it seemed Mickey didn’t want it. Want him. Not even a little. No, he was obsessed with him, he had to want him. He walked over to his teacher and climbed onto the chair straddling him and locking their lips together. “Don’t fool yourself Mr. MIlkovich. You know you wanna play” he sighed as he sucked Mickey’s bottom lip between his teeth and let go. “ We had fun, let’s do it again. You don’t have class till 8 am remember. It’s only 7:45 am” he leaned back in for another kiss. Mickey groaned and grabbed his waist. It felt so right, he missed this. “I missed you” he breathed heavily as he sucked on Mickey’s lip then reached down to massage his teachers strain hard on underneath his dress pants. “Been bad. So bad. Want you.” Mickey ran his hand under his shirt and up his back. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.” He felt strong hands pressing against his chest, then he was on his ass staring up at his teacher with wide eyes as he stood up from his chair.

 

“Get out.”

 

“What the hell Mickey? I thought..”

 

Mickey reached down and lifted him to his feet before shoving him away. “You thought fuckin wrong kid. I’m not some toy for you to fuckin play with when you’re bored. You’re pathetic Ian and I’m not gonna waste my time on lovin you anymore. I can’t, my brothers right it ain't worth it. One day you’ll lose all of this” Mickey gestured over his body  “and all you’ll be left with is your drugs, lies and your manipulation. Now get the fuck OUT of my classroom.”

 

“Mickey I’m..”

“Try that shit again and I’ll have you removed from the club. OUT!”

 

He felt his eyes prickle. Mickey never rejected him. No one rejected him, but Mickey... Mickey saw through him. He loved him, didn’t he? Of course he didn’t. Why would he?  He really was pathetic. At the end of the day, he took the one person who seemed like they would move mountains for him, the one person who wanted to love him. Now even Mickey said it. He’s not worth it. Why even try anymore? Who was he trying for? He was a fuck up so he might as well enjoy it and be the best fuck up he could be. Make everyone proud when he proved them right. He wasn’t worth it.

 

***

 

Mickey stood there staring at the trash can in his front yard burning bright as flames engulfed the mixture of random contents inside. He finally found the nerve to gather Ian things and clean up his room. He could feel the love being squeezed from his heart as he filled the metal barrel with clothes, books, and random shit that Ian left at his house. Not together, fuckin bullshit.

 

Who leaves this much crap at a flings house?

 

Whatever, he was over it...or at least trying to be. When the teenager kissed him today he almost gave in, almost fell back into the black hole that was Ian Gallagher but he steadied himself and drew on the anger and resentment he’d kept locked away. How could Ian ignore him then decided he wanted him. What so he could go back to ignorin him the next time he got a wild hair up his ass. Fuck that. Iggy was right. He was a grown ass man and a Milkovich, he didn’t take shit. Especially not from a 16yr old fuckin kid.

 

He wanted to be civil but seeing Ian in his class again, then the way he acted after like he hadn’t destroyed his heart like it was a game, it pissed him off.

 

Sure he still followed him on Facebook, under a random name and picture that Ian had immediately accepted. He liked all his pictures and even left comments on a few of them but that didn’t mean he was obsessed. He loved Ian but the boy had no designs for him and that hurt enough for him to stay away. He could love him from afar and when Ian fell face first in his mess of a life, he would be there waiting.

 

For now, he had to pretend. Not really though. He couldn’t describe the rage inside him directed at one Ian Gallagher, it was bound to slip out now and then and Ian being in his class again was the perfect outlet. He would get his interaction to settle his obsession and get his revenge by watching the boy crumble under his words. The kid would just go fuck and get high, then he’d forget his hateful words and dismissive actions. He didn’t have that luxury. He tried to go fuck someone else, even just get a blowie or a handjob but after the smooth talk when the cards were on the table he couldn’t play. He didn’t want to.

 

“Did not see this comin” Iggy sat down on the stairs behind him. “When I said you should get over him, didn’t think you’d go all Carrie Underwood on me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Standing outside in the dark burning your ex's clothes, sounds like the start to a bad country song.

 

“Oh..” Mickey shrugged his shoulders. “Me neither.” He puffed on his cigarette. “Kid does that shit to me. Almost followed him to work tonight but decided this was a better idea.”

 

“You followed him?”

 

He turned to look at his brother then walked back and sat down next to him. “Once or twice. Doesn’t matter. Not like I was gonna hurt him or anythin.”

 

Iggy snatched the cigarette from his hands “Still fuckin creepy bro.”

 

“Hmph” he leaned back on his elbows “I just wanted to catch him, see him in the act you know, like that night at the club.”

 

“Why? Why would you wanna see that shit?”

 

He reached out grabbing the remainder of his smoke and taking the last few drags. “Dunno. Maybe then I could hate him.”

 

Iggy stood up from the stairs and walked towards the door. “You still love him don’t you?”

 

He tossed the but into the flaming trashcan then looked up at his brother “Never stopped.”

 

 

 

 

 

Mickey's outfit!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=wjex4o)


	16. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's habits get him into trouble. Mickey job is put at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the dynamite. I stress re-reading the tags. The next few chapters go to a very dark place. Trigger warnings will be placed in the text. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Habits Tov Lo is so Ian this chapter.

 

 

 

The room was floating around him and the music was loud as he danced with his back against his friend. Leo’s had his hands on his waist and he was snaking his arms in the air. The room was filled with the laughter or young boys and ravers like himself fueled with drugs and alcohol as they entertained the social elite of Chicago. His mind free from the darkness that had been taking over with each passing day..free from Mickey.

 

When Grant approached him at the club he was nervous. Just being in the vicinity of the man after his last date was unappealing, so when he and Leo were invited to a party at his North Side Mansion, he of course turned it down.

 

After a few pills and the constant whining of his friend begging him to go, he conceded. Leo had never been to a house party, never felt the spoils of his youth outside of the rundown club he worked at. Who was he to deny him of that?

 

“Just don’t go off with him.” He locked his arm with his friends as they walked down the walkway to the front door.

 

“Why not? You did.”

 

Ian pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think of how to tell his friend without actually telling his friend. “Trust me Leo. The guys a freak and not in the good way. I just don’t think you’d be into his scene. I wasn’t.”

They walked in the front door and were immediately greeted with cocktails and escorted to the living room.

 

“Holy shit Ian! This place is huge. It looks like a set from a movie.” Leo walked around the room running his hands over various items. He kept his eyes peeled for the host, hoping to try and avoid him amongst the sea of bodies. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the his plan had failed.

 

“Ian” Grant opened his arms so he leaned in and gave him a awkward hug, feeling his stomach churn. “So glad you two could make it. Have you seen the party table?”

 

His eyes lit up at the words and Leo’s attention was pulled from the antique vase he was studying as the man directed them to a buffet table. It was laid out with a mixture of different fruits, meat and cheeses and spread around them like decoration were tiny dishes. One had coke, the other had a pipe that Leo quickly grabbed and lit blowing out a field of toxic smoke. He bunched up his nose but couldn’t help the light feeling the small cloud gave him as he walked the length of the table. His brow furrowed in disappointment when all he saw was a jar of joints then what looked like a locked box with a red dragon. What the hell.  He turned to question his host when Grant stepped up to him.

 

“Don’t worry Ian. I’d never forget you.” The way the man spoke sent an icy chill down his spine that made him question why he was here again. Then Grant pulled a baggie of pink pills from his pant pocket and handed it to him. “Pink playboys, like you,” Grant touched his fingers before pulling away leaving his skin crawling. Fucking creep.

 

“Ian come dance with me.” He turned to see Leo blowing a puffy white cloud into the air then he set the pipe down and grabbed his hand. “Come dance with me Ian. It’s so pretty here. I’ve never been anywhere like this. Did you see all the food they had, not that i’m hungry but oh my god Ian i am so high right now. Grant always has the best shit, thank you for inviting me.” His friends eyes were wide as he spoke a million miles a minute. He always knew Leo smoked meth but he never understood what it did, watching him now made some of Franks randoms behavior make sense.

 

He followed his spun out friend to a corner of the room where he promptly crushed up several pills with a crystal ashtray and inhaled the fine powder. His eyes went wide and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter. He wasn’t picturing Mickey face or hating himself for being to much of a coward to give the man what he really wanted. No. He wasn’t the fuck up son, his father never wanted. He was just hot and high. He started rubbing his ass against his friends hips and soon they were happily lost in their drug haze.

 

****

 

“That guy’s been staring at you for like an hour.” Leo took a sip of his drink then passed him his cigarette. “He’s kinda cute.”

 

He turned to look inside through the french windows. There were too many people for him to make out the one person staring at him. Everyone stared at him. He rubbed his hand across the marble bench and sighed. “Mmm..it’s so smooth you know, and cold.” He stared at the swirled pattern beneath his fingertips as his high danced around making it seem like the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

 

“I want another hit, come with me.” Leo stood up and tugged at his arm. “Come on Ian I don’t know anyone here.”

 

He rolled his head and looked lazily up at his friend “and I do?”

 

“You know Grant.”

 

“So do you.”

 

“Please just come with me..”

 

“Fiiiiine” he sang springing up from the bench feeling a pout cross his lips as they made their way across the terrace and walked back to the party.

 

He spent the next 10 minutes sitting next to his friend as he smoked his pipe and talked aimlessly. He nodded now and then even though he stopped being able to follow around the 4 minute mark. He pulled out the baggie Grant gave him annoyed that he only had four more pills left. They’d been here for hours yet it seemed like minutes. Time flies when you’re having fun..or high off your ass. 

 

He was feeling thirsty. Cocktails were great but a nice glass of ice water against the desert that was his mouth sounds tempting. “I’ll be back.” His friend was still talking lost in a conversation with himself as he clinged desperately to pipe in his hands. Did he look like that with his pills? He shook the thought and wandered through the crowd of people tossing smiles now and then to lonely men whose eyes lit up when he passed by.

 

He walked into the kitchen and scoured the counter top for a glass. When he came up empty he started to open cupboards. After two failed attempts he found was he was looking for. He stuck the glass under the faucet and filled it to the brim with water then pressed it to his dry lips sighing as the water hydrated his body.

 

“Partying too hard?”

 

He set the glass on the counter and his eyes met with honey brown eyes. The man had a kind face, young maybe mid 30’s early 40’s. “A little. Didn’t know how thirsty I was till I took a sip.”

 

“Don’t let me stop you.” The man walked over to the counter grabbing his glass then turning on the faucet refilling it. “Drink.”

 

He took the cup and downed the liquid as he stared at the man. When he was done he wiped his face with his hand and set the cup in the sink. “My names Ian. and you are?”

 

“Walter.”

 

“Hi Walter, so you having fun?”

 

“Not really.” The mans answer surprised him. “I’ve never been to one of “these” parties before.”

 

Ian laughed at the innuendo in Walters voice. “Oh? Are you Grants friend?”

 

“College buddies. Told him I’d stop in and see what the big deal is. So far it seems pretty tame.”

 

“Tame?” Ian scoffed as they walked out into the main room. “You are aware that almost every person here is one some sort of drug.”

 

“I can see that but there’s no life.” Ian looked around to try and understand the man's comment. He saw men talking with other men, boys with boys and some boys with men. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, some dancing. The drugs and alcohol was plentiful. “What’s your idea of a good time. Most men would think this place was Eden.”

 

“I just like a bit more excitement. How about you Ian? Why are you here?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders “My friend’s never been to a house party, made me go.”

 

“You’re not a friend of Grant’s?”

 

He shivered at the implication “We went out a few times but we like different things.”

 

“I see..” Walter looked around the room so he followed his eyes until they landed on Grant who was now sitting with Leo on his lap.

“I know he’s your friend but he creeps me the fuck out. I should go.” He gestured towards his friend “Duty calls. Nice to meet you Walter.”

 

“Ian?”

 

“Hm” he raised a brow stopping in mid stride.

 

“Can I have your number?”

 

He blushed and looked the man over. He was cute and seemed mysterious. He liked a good mystery. “Sure.”

 

He made his way over to Leo “We’re going” he lifted his friend from the perves of the century’s lap.

 

“Ian a word?” Grants voice was low, as if this was a statement not a question.

 

“What? We have to go. I have…”

 

“Thank you for coming. I just want to make sure we’re still friends. I hated how we ended things.”

 

He glanced at the floor then up at the mans catlike smile. “Yea. Sure man. We’re good.”

 

“I’ll see you around then?”

 

“Yea maybe. We gotta go though. Bye Grant.” He walked his friend out to the sidewalk “Uggh that dude gives me the heebies. Told you not to talk to him.”

 

Leo smiled then reached into his pocket “Yea but then I wouldn’t have this goody bag.” His friend pulled out a case and opened it showing him a pipe and tiny bag of crystals like what Grant tried to give him on their date.

 

“Put that shit away dude. Jesus.”

 

“What’s your deal you even try it before?”

 

He scratched his neck “No but Frank cooks it. It weirds me out. I’ve seen him do some shady shit all spun out.”

 

“Everyone’s different. How will you know until you try it.”

 

“I don’t know man. That’s like hardcore.”

 

Leo pulled him into the the shrubs lining Grants property and sat down. “You think I’m hardcore? I work.”

 

“I guess..” He sat down next to his friend. “I’m just not sure. What if I freak out?”

 

“You won’t trust me.”

 

***

 

Mickey walked around the table watching as his student’s designed their campaign for Spirit Week. He thought he’d be able to keep up his anger fueled outlook on his teenage ex lover but in the end, he was a teacher. He didn’t want to pick on his students or to single them out even if that student happened to break his heart. Truth be told, if he was really being honest. None of this was Ian’s fault. He was the adult. He made a mistake and he should have walked away instead he chose to dig a deeper and deeper hole and now he was left trying to get out again. 

 

It wasn’t easy. He would see Ian in the hall and where his eyes would normally linger the moment he saw red hair he would avert them or better stare forward focused and determined on the nothing in front of him. He didn’t miss the flashes of sadness on Ian’s face but it was for the kids own good and for his sanity.

 

The other thing that was gnawing at him was when he did manage to meet Ian’s emerald eyes. They were dilated. He also seemed unusually fidgety during the meetings. With prom coming up in less than 3 weeks they decided to meet daily before class to prepare. Everyday was the same. He’d come in and Ian would start talking and never stop. Ian had tons of ideas for Spirit Week which they discussed in length as a group agreeing on the following: Pajama Day, Dress like a Celebrity, Twin Day, Patriot Day and last but not least Pie in The Face Day. They were able to convince teachers throughout the school to volunteer to be pied and yes..he was one of them.

 

Ian was distracted. He would be listening to Brittany or Scott then he seemed to just zone out only to be hyper the minute he was called upon. He ignored it knowing it wasn’t his place. He knew Ian did drugs. This was new though, maybe he was taking a prescription or something. He decided just to focus on being a teacher. That was his job. Not boyfriend, guardian or even friend. Teacher.

 

It was weird to see how easily he was able to sink into the teacher student role with Ian. He could tell the boy found it awkward as well but after a few times of leaning over his shoulder or having him explain his ideas to the group followed by validation, you would have never know they had been romantically involved. Prom was coming up and they were too busy with organizing the multiple campaigns, there's wasn’t time for anything else.

 

When the bell rang his students gathered up their things and he organized his desk making sure to keep his papers seperate to put in his office later.

 

“Mr. Milkovich?”

 

He looked up to see Ian standing there, one arm hugging his binder as the  other scratched at his elbow. Green doe eyes wide as he looked at him. Seeing Ian at 7:45am like this, up close with pupils like saucers, it tore at his heart.

 

“Good ideas today Gallagher.” He sat down and leaned back in his chair staring up at his student. His eyes were drawn to the shakiness of his fingers. “What goin on Ian?”

 

“I..it’s about the bake sale. My little sister is actually a really good baker plus she just wanted to help out. She bakes cookies at home all the time and when I told her about the bakesale she got super super excited so i told her that I would ask you you know. I know she’s not a student obviously she’s in elementary school but it’s not like..”

 

“Ian.”

 

The boy looked at him “S..so would that be ok? If she helped?”

 

He licked his lips fighting the urge to jump up and pounce on his student knocking him to ground and pinning his shaky hands to his sides. Making him tell him every stupid thing he put into his body so he could take care of him. Watch him and make sure no one could ruin him.  Relax Milkovich. “Yea sure. That’s fine. We’d love to have her.”

 

“Great thanks Mr. Milkovich.” Ian turned to leave but he couldn’t let it go. Alarm bells were screaming in his head. Between his eyes, his hands and his speech, something was up.

 

“Ian wait.” He stood up from the desk then walked over to the door where Ian was standing and closed it. “Talk to me. What are you on?” He folded his arms and raised a brow at the young boy.

 

Ian scoffed “Screw you Mickey. I’m fine, I’m not on anything.”

 

“Really? You’re shakin and you’re eyes are bigger than you’re attitude so I’ma ask again. What are you on?”

 

“What do you think Mickey?  Newsflash. I do drugs, always have so stop acting like this is some big thing and trying to give me an intervention.

 

“You’re fuckin tweakin Ian.” He grabbed the boys arm glaring at the red marks from scratching throughout the morning. “Who’s givin you what? Tell me now.”

 

“No.” Ian shouted pulling his arms free from his grasp. “Why do you care? You already told me how you feel. Everyone has!”

 

“Ian..”

 

“No fuck off Mickey Jesus! Just leave me alone. You’re not anything to me. You’re my teacher and..and if you wanna keep that title then stay out of my business.”

 

He rubbed his nose and sucked in his lip. “You sayin what I think you’re sayin kid?”

 

Ian clutched his binder like a shield as he maneuvered around him and opened the door. “Exactly. Just do your job and teach or you won’t have one anymore.”

 

Ian turned and sped off down the hall leaving him with clenched fists and the urge to scream. Stupid bitch!

 

***

“Mm..This steak is amazing” he mumbled as he chewed his food. He took a sip from his wine glass and looked around the restaurant. His date Walter was a Chef/Restaurateur. Usually they were lawyers, bankers or CEOs of something. He knew how to attract the ones he wanted and he knew what they looked for. It was a win win. He’d met Walter at an after hours party at this creep Grant's house. He looked like the perfect distraction from the shit show going on in his life between Frank, Clayton, and Mickey….

 

Walter had been standing in the corner eyeballing him all night until finally the man came over and asked him for his number. They walked around and talked about how this was Walter’s first time at a party like this with so many fresh faces. That was code for boys. They both knew it but it’s not like he was 14. He was almost 17 and boys like him were the bread and butter of any gay club in the city. Boys like him kept the night life alive. They exchanged numbers before he was stolen away to babysit his friend. One thing led to another and the night ended with him and Leo laying in the grass smoking meth until the sun came up, a sentence he never thought he’d say. He had a lot of fun doing absolutely nothing and now he and Leo would meet up a few nights a week after Leo got off his shift at the Swallow, get high, color, listen to music, makeout. Wherever the night went. Just another way to forget about the pair of blue eyes he was too afraid to follow.

 

He was excited for a real night out that didn’t involve loud music and a speeding heart.

 

He focused his eyes on the man, actually taking in his appearance. He’d been high and a bit tipsy when they first met and the car ride was filled with awkward silence as most of his dates started. Now they were relaxed and he could try and have a good time. Walter had brown hair combed back and he was dressed impeccable with his grey vest and black button up shirt. His cufflinks look like the cost more than the meal and he knew the meal was expensive because Mickey took him here once. 

 

Whalen’s Steakhouse Tavern. 

 

It was like any other steak house except the food was smaller and priced 3$ as much because it was served up like a painting instead of your average dinner plate.

 

When the man brought him to the empty restaurant he was freaked out at first until he realized this was  _ his  _ restaurant. Walter Whalen. 

 

That was a first.

 

It was also a first eating something that melted in your mouth after watching it being cooked in front of you. The guy was younger than his usual type. He never asked, men never told the truth when he did. It was unspoken on both ends. His phone was filled with men who would give him a night on the town for a blow job or a hard fuck just for the simple fact he was 16. He didn’t always go on dates, he hooked up too but he might as well get something from it. He just wanted to have fun, he was young. It was his job. He wasn’t meant to settle down. Not with anyone, not with Mickey, it’s just how things were.

 

Mickey..

 

He’d been trying to avoid Mickey since last week when he confronted him. He thought things were going back to normal, or at least normal for them. It was a messy breakup, if you wanna call it a breakup. In the beginning he had to filter through the slew of messages he’d been receiving only choosing to save the bad ones. It was easier that way. If he went to text Mickey he just had to read  _ “Stupid whore”  _  or  _ “Dirty bitch”  _ and he was able to scoff and put his phone down. It was when he read  _ “ Why are you doin this to me. I miss you”  _ or  _ “this bed is lonely without you”  _ that he almost gave in. His bed was lonely too, he never stayed the night with anyone. No matter how fucked up he was he called an uber or his brother picked him up. It was a rule. No sleepovers.

 

Except with Mickey.

 

“I’m sorry am I boring you?” Walter looked at him with accusatory eyes.

 

“What? No. why would you say that?”

 

The man took took a bite of his salmon and rolled his eyes “As I was saying, they demanded we use avocado oil for everything. I wanted to grab the women and ask her if she knew the burning point for avocado oil, if she knew that certain fried foods require a more fatty oil to be cooked properly but no she would not except it. We had to revamp our whole menu a day before the event….” 

 

He’d seen Mickey in the hallway the other day on his way to. His hair looking as soft as ever with a smile on his face that made his stomach churn as he passed by his locker. Mickey was walking with the English teacher Ms. Stein, a cup of coffee in his hand and a National geographic tucked under his arm. He expected the man to glance over at him with his sapphire eyes like he’d done the last few times they bumped into each other in the high school hallways, maybe even toss him a “hi” but he didn’t spare a second. Mickey walked right passed him and into his classroom as Ms Stein walked across the hall to hers. It shouldn’t have stung as much as it did but if felt like his heart was a pin cushion and Mickey was the pin.

This thing between them should have never started to begin with. He stirred his drink again and sighed. 

 

Mickey...

 

Walter folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “I’m sorry am I boring you?”

 

Shit. He didn’t know what this asshole was saying. He was talking about catering maybe. An event. A wedding. “Uh..the wedding you catered. That must be pretty exciting knowing all those people are trying your food.” He quickly took another bite pulling his lips into a wide smile “they are very lucky to have you.”

 

“Flattery won’t get you everywhere” the man retorted. “Maybe try paying attention when you’re being spoken too.”

 

Ian scoffed taken back by the crassness of Walters comment.“I’m sorry did I offend you or something cause your kind of being an asshole.”

 

Walter laughed dryly then scanned over his eyes with his body. An hour ago that would have been sexy, now it was making him very uncomfortable. 

“You don’t even look like you’re having a good time.” Walter took a sip of his wine then patted his mouth with his napkin “I was told that you were a hot piece of ass that liked to fuck and liked to party and  _ this  _ is what I get.”

 

He furrowed his brow in disgust looking away from his date as he pushed his plate away feeling the urge to hurl. He swallowed thickly then looked up meeting Walters hazel eyes. “You were told?”

 

“Yes. Grant told me about you. Said you give good head and if I wined and dined you enough you’d let me fuck you. Why do you think I approached you at that party? Did you think I wanted to cook you a 50$ steak just so I could get to know you? So we could chit chat?”

 

He jumped up from the table “Grant never fucked me you dick. I don’t let people fuck me and I’m not a fucking whore. This date is over!”

 

“Wait” Walter stood up and walked over to him putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Get away from me” he shouted shrugging his shoulders and walking towards the door.

 

Walter grabbed him again and this time he spun around with fire in his eyes ready to pounce.

 

Walter raised his hands defensively then stepped back  “Please. Sit down, finish your dinner. That was out of line. I don’t know what came over me. I apologize.”

 

He looked over the man then down at his dinner. It was delicious and Walter was his ride. He walked past the man pushing a finger against his chest “Talk to me like that again and I’ll break your nose. I’m not a fucking whore. Grant is a piece of shit pervert who got his feelings hurt. I’m not a whore!”

 

“I understand that now” Walter replied giving him a sympathetic look. “Just finish your dinner and maybe we can save this date.”

 

He nodded hesitantly then slowly sat back down and took a drink of his wine.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you Ian” 

 

Walter reached out and grabbed his hand smoothing it with his thumb. When Mickey did that he got butterflies, Walter was giving him a nervous chill so he yanked his hand free and set it in his lap. “Whatever.”

 

“I think I know what will make you feel better, forget all that nasty business from earlier” Walter reached into his vest jacket pocket pulled out a small baggie filled with small dark blue pills.

 

He felt his hand start to tremble against his leg as he watched the older man open the baggie and dump several pills into his hand. “I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Walter placed the pills on the napkin next to his plate. “Let’s start over.”

 

His eyes darted from the pills on the table up to the smiling man holding the baggie. He’d stopped saying no to drugs a long time ago. He didn’t know how to not give in to that pull no matter what it was. He scratched at his face knowing what he wanted to do but he felt like he was being studied. “I..I don’t pop pills” he said barely above a whisper. 

 

Walter frowned “Really? I thought you were a fan. I would have brought you something else had I known. I’m embarrassed” 

 

The man went to grab the pills from the table but he pulled the napkin toward him. “N..no I didn’t mean that. I want them i just..” He reached for his spoon placing the back over the blue pills then pushed down pulversing them into a fine powder. He felt really uncomfortable as he snorted the blue powder from the edge of the table, usually he had others with him and the atmosphere wasn’t as intense but soon none of that would matter. He sat up and rubbed at his nose. “Jesus” he rolled his eyes feeling a rush course through his body.

 

“You like it?”

 

He rubbed under his nose and shifted in his seat as he felt a new high unike any he’d had consume him. “Hell yea man. We’re cool” he sank back into his seat and stared lazily at his date. “So you cook? How long have you been a chef for?”

 

“10 years. This is my first and only restaurant. You want more?”

 

He sat up quickly and reached his hand out. “Sure.”  He’d rolled hard for the last two years. He was a big boy and he had a feeling this high could only get better because his fingers were starting to tingle. Walter handed him another pill which he promptly crushed and inhaled. “You don't want any?” He wiped his nose and reached with shaky hands to his drink. “Where’s the fun in that? Thought you wanted to pppaarty. Paarty..” what the hell? His tongue felt funny like he’d just come from the dentist. That was weird but not the worst thing because the room was sparkly and his feet tingled now. He laughed because he knew he must look crazy but Walter didn’t seem to mind.

He was following the trails of his hand when Walter grabbed it and set it on the table. “You want more?” the man's voice echoed in his mind.

 

He nodded his head and reached for the baggie on the table but the man pulled it back “Heeey” he whined.

 

“I should have expected a whore of your caliber would need more than a fancy dinner to loosen you up.” Walter grinned then handed him another pill. “Do we have a deal?”

 

He could feel every care leave his body as he slumped down against the table and glanced up at with half open eyes “W..what.. Ahem” he cleared his throat “Whattt dyou wan from me?”

 

*****The rest of the chapter contains the following*****

**Dub con/ attempted non con/ attempted kidnapping**

 

Walter clicked his tongue and took another sip of his wine. “You’re going to get on your knees and suck my dick. Then I’m going to take you to the hotel across the street and I’m going to fuck you.”

 

He sat back and out his hand out trying to steady the room from tilting to the side.  “Whoa..slw doooown .chu mean me fuckyou” he corrected his words broken and slurred.

 

“No Ian. I’m going to fuck you. In every possible way.”

 

He glanced away. He’d never felt so worthless in his life, he was high as the moon but he still felt dirty under Walters heavy gaze. He felt a hand on his shoulder then suddenly he was on his knees looking up at the older man trying his best to keep from tipping over. His body had no weight left to hold him in place. He heard the sound of a zipper then his eyes widened when Walter grabbed his head. “Wait..noidon..”

 

“Looks like we have a deal.”

 

***

He was soaring. Whatever Walter gave him wasn’t Molly, it was better. He didn’t know how he got from the floor of the restaurant to the dimly lit motel. He could hear the shower running but it sounded so far away. He looked around and saw there was something on the bed next to a bag. He blinked several times then stood up from the chair. The ground moved in circles under his feet and the walls were spinning. He tripped over his feet and landed face first on the mattress. What the fuck? He picked up what looked like a black lace dress. Was it a dress? It was small and thin, lingerie maybe. It was soft. So soft as he rubbed the silk against his cheek mm like butter. He tossed it back and stretched out across the bed letting out a silent yawn feeling overwhelmingly tired. Not cool. Molly gave him energy this was making him loopy, like he was way too drunk. He couldn’t really feel his body, just tingles and numbness where his hands and feet should be. He rolled over onto the bag and groaned pulling it out from under him. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. There were handcuffs and a big black dildo. “Jesus” he jumped up suddenly feeling a moment of clarity. Where was he? Walter drove them here. He felt tired again but then his eyes landed on the toy meant for him and his heart thumped against his chest. The room started to close in on him when he realized what was happening. He was gonna fuck him and..he looked back to the dress and grabbed his. So soft. His eyes felt heavy and for a moment he forgot what was going on as he petted the soft material. He layed back down then his hand brushed against something. He turned to see the dildo. No..No His phone, where was his phone? He sat up and his eyes searched the room until he saw his phone on the table by the door. He went to stand up but his legs didn’t get the memo. He took a deep breath and tried again, this time he stood up but then fell to the floor with a thud. What the fuck did he take? He heard the water shut off and sprang up from the floor crashing into the wall. He stumbled over to the table and grabbed his phone dialing the 1st number on his speed dial before tumbling down.

 

***

 

He was smoking a cigarette watching reruns of mash when his phone lit up. It was Ian. He looked at the clock on the wall and rubbed at his nose. It was 2 in the morning and the kid hadn’t talked to him in a week. He was just tryin to help and he acted like a bitch, threatnin his job. Fuck him. He let it go to voicemail, just like Ian had done to him.

 

He was keeping it together for the simple fact that he didn’t know what he would do if he went after Ian. He was obsessed with him, and he was angry with him. So angry. He’d never felt so betrayed and he was a Milkovich. He grew up with shady shit what Ian said hurt him. It was proof he didn’t care. A part of him wanted to grab Ian in the hallway and fuck him against the locker until he cried for him to stop, to show him that he wasn’t some bitch who would let some stupid kid ruin his life. The other part of him wanted to slam Ian against the locker and kiss him softly then whisper how much he loved him into his ear wrapping him up in praise and sex so he would fall to his knees and worship him the way he worshiped Ian. Which one would win, he honestly didn’t know. Ian did that to him. Instead of committing another felony or facing inevitable rejection he just stopped. He didn’t text, look or speak to Ian outside of class and as little as possible even then. Ian didn’t and never did exist for him. 

 

He stood up to grab another beer when his phone rang again. He checked the caller Id and it was Ian again. Fuck. He shouldn’t answer it. He knew if he did he would fall right back into the Juniors web of sex and lies that left him bleeding out. He shouldn’t but..

 

“What?” he hissed, trying to maintain the facade that he was fine without him.

 

_ “M..mickey..ple com me” _

 

He furrowed his brow feeling put off at the teenagers slurred speech. He was only calling him cause he was fucked up...“Are you fuckin drunk Ian? Why are you even up right now? Why are you calling me huh?” 

 

_ “Help mick...im dru not molly. Fuck me ple..com ge me” _

 

His face softened and he unclenched the fist that was wrapped tightly around his can of Bud Light when he realized why Ian was calling him. He took something random and now he was having a bad trip and needed him. He must have realized he only confronted him because he cared. He chose him, trusted him. His heart warmed at the gesture. He could have called Lip, his brother was always picking him up. He knew because he followed him the first week and Lip picked him up from a party at 4am. He called him. “It’s ok sweetheart just breath. Where you at?”

 

_ “Do no, hes gon afuck ple com getme” _

 

Did he say he? Who the fuck is he? He scoffed and licked his lips fighting the urge to throw his phone. If he did that he couldn’t get Ian so he swallowed his pride. “He? Who are you with, where are you.” He grabbed his keys and walked out his door slamming it behind him. “Ian where the fuck are you” he repeated annoyed as he started his car. 

 

_ “What are you doing on the floor?” _ he heard a man's voice and felt his blood run cold. 

 

“Ian!” there was no answer only background noise.

 

_ “I see you saw the pretty outfit I picked out for you? Grant told me how you liked to play dressup.” _

 

_ “Nodres goway” _ Ian’s voice was weak and disoriented and at that moment he knew he knew he was in trouble. 

 

He heard a loud ring and pulled the phone from his ear momentarily before bringing it back to hear the faceless man in the background.

 

_ “Yes, no it went great thanks for the recommendation. I made him the filet. Nothin like drops panties faster than a Whalen’s steak and a glass of wine. Yea if you want, I’ll be here. Yea were just across the street from the restaurant, I’m sure he’d love to see you again. Ok. Bye Grant.” _

 

He cringed at the thought of Ian being touched by either of those fuckin perverted assholes. What the fuck is a Whalen’s steak. He muted the phone because it was clear Ian dropped it before he could hang up and this sick fuck didn’t notice. He pulled up google and typed in Whalen’s steak. The results pulled up was 5 star steakhouse in Midtown. 

 

No fuckin way. 

 

He took Ian to that place for their anniversary. Ok. They had been together for 3 months without incident. They fought yea but Ian was spending the night almost every night and he was never on his phone. They were acting like a real couple. It felt like a reason to celebrate. He didn’t know it was the beginning of the end. How many times Ian was with someone else when he was….No that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except for finding Ian. Everything else could be dealt with later. He zoomed in on the map and saw there were 2 hotels and one motel across the street from the steakhouse. It was a popular area. He hit the gas and headed down the street clenching the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

 

***

 

He didn’t understand what was happening. He just knew he was tired and the bed was becoming more and more comfortable. His eyes fluttered open to see himself lift his arms and his shirt being tossed to the ground. He felt fingers on his zipper then cold air touch his skin as his jeans were pulled off.

 

The next thing he knew he was sitting up and something was being pulled over his head. It felt like so soft on his skin. He fell back against the pillow then turned to look at Walter who was smiling at him. He didn’t like his smile. It made him feel cheap, dirty “S.t smilng me” he shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was like he had marbles in his mouth. Walter laughed at him then pulled of his own shirt.

 

“Look like were gonna have some company. Only fair since Grant told me about you that I share. You look too pretty to not pass around.”

 

Pass around? Share? What the fuck was happening?

 

“Here” Walter had a bottle of water and something in his hand that he moved towards his mouth. He turned his head but the man managed to place the pill between his lips then flood his mouth with water until he swallowed. His heart was beating fast and he was having a heart time keeping his eyes open. What was happening to him? 

 


	17. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is faced with a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting. I rewrote this chapter 3 times, each time added more elements but thanks to the support of my beta Vee and my bestie Jessica92 for the support and guidance, I'm very satisfied with this chapter. Please read notes at end of chapter xoxo.
> 
> The SOng Clarity is for the boys as one. The message rings true for both of them.
> 
> Please Read Tags
> 
> Trigger Warnings
> 
> Attempted rape, heavy drug use, gun violence, drug over dose, attempted kidnapping

 

 

“Fuck” Mickey shouted to the empty car. The hotels wouldn’t give him any information and the night manger at the motel was fuckin gone. He was sitting there listening to Ian being stripped and dressed and just “Fuck!” He was gonna to knock on every door until he found him. He wasn’t going to let ANYONE hurt Ian. Not one fuckin hair on his head. It wasn’t an option. He opened his car door and stepped out when a silver Mercedes pulled up across from him. He stood there silently as a man in his mid 50’s stepped out of the car. It was late so he took the opportunity and walked over to his car. If this guy had a room maybe he knew when the manager would be back.

 

“Aye excuse me”

 

The man looked down at him smugly “I don’t have any money.”

 

He scoffed and folded his arms. “Wow dick, not my question.”

 

“I’m in a hurry what do you want?” 

 

He rubbed at his nose refraining from decking this asshole. Ian was his priority. He was about to ask his question when the mans phone rang.

 

“I’m already here. Yes..uh huh well, I move fast for the right incentive. Get him warmed up and I’ll be there in a minute.” The man hung up his phone and glared at him “What do you want?”

 

Mickey had never been speechless from anger before. He recognized that voice on the other line from the call earlier. This motherfucker had to be Grant! “I just gotta tell you somethin, real quick just..” He grabbed the man's shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear. “You’re a sick fuck and I hope you rot” he growled then pulled back and headbutted the man before kneeing him in the crotch. Grant dropped to the ground with a thud where he kicked him several times, twice in the ribs and one in his fat fuckin face. He crouched down and lifted Grants head by the short hairs “Where is he?” The man looked at him like he was speaking fuckin spanish so he smacked him across the face causing him to whimper. “Don’t play me Grant, where the fuck is Ian?”

The man shook his head so he jumped up and kicked him again “Tell me!” Grant rolled on his back and closed his eye. Fucker was tryin to pass out. “Oh no you fuckin don’t.” He ran to his car and reached under his seat opening his lock box and pulling out his gun. This was the southside, of course he had a fuckin gun.

 

He stalked back over to the bleeding man and dropped to his knees. “Lets try this again Grant” he nonchalantly held the gun so the man could see it. “Where THE FUCK is my boyfriend? TELL ME!” He pressed the barrel against the man's head feeling murderous as his heart pounded against his chest and red cloaked his vision. “I swear to god if you don't start talkin” he cocked the gun and pushed the man’s face against the gritty asphalt. “1…”

 

“I dont know”

 

“2…”

 

“I.. please”

 

“3..”

 

“A115” Grant shrieked pulling his legs to his chest “A...115 please.”

 

“A115?”

 

“Y..yes! Let me go pleeaase!!”

 

“Please?” He scoffed then flipped his gun around smacking the man upside the head with it. “How many fuckin times you hear that you sick perverted fuck?” He stood up and kicked the bloodied unconscious man one last time before turning and surveying his surroundings.

 

He looked at the door in front of him it was A112. He was close.

 

**

 

“Almost time for some  _ real  _ fun Ian.” Walter undid his belt folding it and running it down his lingerie covered stomach. “I knew when I saw you at that party leaning against that countertop how hot you would look in lace.”

 

Walter climbed on top of him and scraped his fingers down his side. “No s.s.top” he mumbled his eyes heavy as the room faded in and out.

 

“We haven’t even started Ian. Told Grant I’d get you warmed up. Just relax.” 

 

Walter leaned down to kiss him when there was a knock on the door. His heart started to race and his stomach knotted. He was gonna be sick. This wasn’t happening, this was a bad dream. He was gonna wake up next to Mickey where he belonged and none of this would be real. He felt the salty sting of tears as he broke down and his vision blurred. 

 

He knew it was real. He did this. 

 

He put himself in this position and now he was going to be used like a whore by two creepy fucks who dressed him up like a fucking girl doll. Were they gonna kill him? Was he ever gonna see Mickey again? His family? He tried to breath but the air felt caught in his lung. The room was getting smaller and the more he tried the harder it became until finally there was nothing but darkness.

 

**

 

He knocked on the door and tried to prepare himself. When there was no answer he knocked again “Room service. Open up.”

 

The door cracked open, locked with a small chain revealing a man not much older than him by the looks of it. “I’m fine thank you. Come back in the morning.”

 

He rubbed at his nose as he tried to look around the man but he was blocking his view of the room. It was quiet, too quiet if Ian was in there. “Yea no that was a joke man. I uh..I think you might know a friend of mine.”

 

“I assure you. I don’t know your little friend now if you’ll excuse me” Walter went to shut the door.

 

Fuck. Was this the guy? Why was it so fuckin quiet? He was just gonna go for it. “Walter?” 

 

The man stopped and pulled the door ajar again “How do you know my name? Who are you?”

 

“I’m Grants friend. He’s grabbin stuff from the Mercedes. Told me to come find you so we can all party? Am I right or should I tell him he got the wrong room?”

 

Walter looked him up and down. Lucky for him his gun was tucked neatly under his shirt. “How do you know Grant?”

 

“Met at the club. Told me about a cute redhead you picked up and sounded like a fun time.” He rubbed his nose again. “Enough with the 20’s man you gonna let me in or not?”

 

Walter drew in a deep breath then unlocked the door allowing him inside. His eyes immediately landed on the table by the door where a baggie of dark blue pills were laying. He reached down and grabbed it.

 

“I don’t recommend those if you plan on driving.”

 

He dumped a pill into his hand then brought it to his face. He knew immediately what these were. “Morphine? 30mg? Little much don’t ya think?”

 

“Does the trick. Our guest of honor is as docile as a lamb. See for yourself.”

 

He followed the man out of the entry way, passed the kitchenette and turned the corner. His blood boiled at the sight before him. He beautiful, innocent Ian was lyin among yellowing sheets wearing… “what the fuck is this?”

He grabbed at the teddy and pushed Ian’s arm. He didn't move. He peeled open his eyes and his pupils were barely visible they were so small. 

 

“Looks like sleeping beauty doesn’t he?”

 

His eyes widened at the comment. Sick fuck.  He turned to the Walter “how much did you give him?”

 

“Just a couple pills he’ll be fine” the man said pulling out his phone. 

 

He stormed over to Walter and snatched the phone from his hand throwing it at the wall causing it to shatter into several pieces. “How much did you fuckin give him?”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Who are you? What is going on?”

 

Mickey laughed then pulled back his arms smashing his fist into Walters face. “Ah my nose! You broke my nose!”

 

He grabbed Walter flipping him around and pressing him against the dingy  wall. He pulled his arm behind his back pressing hard until he was screaming. “Answer me or ima break your fuckin arm. How many did he take?”

 

“5..”

 

“5?” He pulled back and slammed Walter into the wall. “ In how long?”

 

“2 maybe 3 hours.. He’s fine.”

  
  


He flipped Walter around and punched him in the stomach causing him to slide down the wall to the ground. “150mg of fuckin morphine in 3hours! He’s a fuckin kid you sick fuck.” He kicked the man hard. “How could you think that was fuckin ok? He’s not fuckin fine!” He kicked the man again then flipped him over on his back. “When did he pass out?”

 

“What I don't..”

 

“Don’t fuck with me” he pulled his gun out and aimed it at the trembling man. “When did he fuckin pass OUT!?”

 

“Just before you g..got here.”

 

“I should fuckin end you right fuckin now!” He stepped back then delivered one hard kick to the face knocking the sick fuck unconscious, then he ran to the bed.

 

“Ian” he grabbed the boy sitting him up. “Ian wake up. Its ok wake up!” He slapped the side of his face but nothing. He touched his pulse and it was barely there. “No!”

 

He scooped the slip of a boy off the bed and ran over to the bathroom kicking open the door. He set Ian in the tub and turned on the shower. He dropped to his knees sobbing“Ian!” He patted his wet cheek franticly calling his name as the water beaded off his pale skin. His head was spinning, he needed to focus. He touched Ian’s neck again still feeling his pulse. He set his arm behind Ian holding him up then drew in a shallow breath. Just like bein drunk, gotta get it out of your system. He kissed Ian’s cheek chilled by the lack of warmth and with tearfilled eyes stuck his finger between his lips and down his throat. He needed to do this. He had to. Ian’s body reacted and bile washed down the tub along with one blue pill. He did it again and again until there was nothing left. Where were the other four? “Fuck!” He smacked Ian hard across the face “WAKE UP!”

 

Nothing.

 

“Shit.” He lifted the teenager from the tub wrapping his barely clothed body in a towel then carried him in his arms. When he stepped out of the bathroom Walter was gone. Dude better fuckin run. Run fast and far cause when all this was over him and the Grant fucker would be wishin they were dead. That didn’t matter now. Just Ian. He grabbed Ian’s phone from the floor along with his clothes then hurried out the door to his car. Yes he should call 911 but him behind the wheel would get Ian where he needed to be faster than any fuckin ambulance. He sat the fragile boy in the passenger seat and strapped him in before lowering the seat back so he wouldn’t tip over. He leaned over, brushing the back of his hand across Ian’s porcelain cheek as shaky lips pressed tenderly on his forehead.“I swear to god Ian, you can’t do this.” His eyes were burning from the swell of tears as his fingers curled tenderly through red hair still dripping wet from the shower. He closed his eyes taking what little warmth the boy had to offer. “If you leave me, I..I’ll fuckin stalk your ginger ass on the other side. I swear to god.” He sat up and shook out his hands. Get it together. He let out a shaky breath and started the car. He had to be strong. He needed to, for Ian.

  
  


**

 

**Hospital**

 

It was all a blur. People were talking to him, asking him questions but all he could was see Ian on a stretcher being taken from him. The world was upside down and everyone one was speaking in a foreign language.

 

“Sir...Sir we need your help. Sir” He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up through the fog of tears clouding his eyes. “Sir we need to know if he took anything. Can you tell us that?”

 

“Morphine” he stammered. Stop bein a bitch Milkovich. “Morphine” he wiped his face with the back of his hand. “30mg I..I think about 4 or 5.”

 

“How long has he been unconscious?”

 

“I don’t know like 15 minutes.” He pushed the nurses hand from his shoulder. “I need to see him. Where is he? I have to see him.”

 

“What is you name Sir?” 

 

A women in her mid 20’s holding a clipboard was staring at him expectantly. “M..mickey. Mickey Milkovich.”

 

“We have given him some medicine that should counteract the effects of the overdose, luckily his organs haven’t shut down. He’s in the ICU right now but unless you are immediately family I can’t disclose any more information.” The women stood up from the chair next to him. “I’m sorry. We’re doing the best we can for your friend.”

 

He watched in shock as the women walked away. Shaky hands reached for the phone in his pocket. He dialed the only number he had that could give him any form of sanity, even if in the same breath, it took away everything he had. Ian was worth it.

 

**

Beep Beep Beep Beep…

 

His head was pounding as the faint sound grew louder and louder until it was drilling into his skull. His eyes fluttered awake taking in the bright lights above him and the muffled voices. He tried to turn his head but it was stiff like a rock and his arms like noodles at his side.”

 

“Another cc of naloxone” a man's voice rang in his ears

 

He felt a pinch in his arm then suddenly the room came into focus as his eyes took in his surroundings. “W..where..”

 

“Shh don’t try and talk son. Just let the doctors do their job.” 

 

He recognized the voice and felt a hand on his shoulder squeezing. He tried to turn his head and though still heavy he managed a small rotation. He looked to see Clayton standing above him. Why was he here? Where was he? This wasn’t real. He was asleep, he was dreaming. He was there and they were...  “No! Wh..what’s happening.” He jerked up feeling his heart beat fast “Where am I?” He saw the Iv in his arm and the electrodes on his chest leading to the beeping machine that brought him to this reality. “I wanna go home let me go. I wanna go home” The room jolted as voices and words started to mix together into a giant jumble of faceless sounds. “Let me go” he cried before he felt the burn in his throat spilling the nothingness of his stomach into a dish that magically appeared in front of him. Hands were wiping his face and soon he was laying down. He looked around and saw his father again with his hand to his mouth shaking his head. “Help me” he shouted as he felt his body being secured down then his eyes felt heavy again and the room stopped spinning as he disappeared back into the dark.

 

**

 

“Ian?” He felt a gentle touch on his arm and slowly blinked his eyes open. The room was dim now and the chaos from earlier was non existent. He turned to see his father sitting next to the bed.

 

“Dad..what?” his eyes darted around the room. “What happened?”

 

“Someone gave you something Son, they gave you morphine.”

 

He furrowed his brow his head racing through the events of the night. “I think..” he grabbed the bucket next to his head and coughed as he thought about Walter and the hotel. His skin spread with goosebumps and his hands started to shake until warmth enclosed them. He looked up from his mess to see his father crying as he led his hand. “Why are you crying? Why am I here. What’s..”

 

“Shh” Clayton squeezed his hand. “You had a close call Ian. Too close.”

 

“Where’s” he looked around the room then back to his father. “Where’s Mi..my family” he corrected himself.

 

“Their in the waiting room with your boyfriend.” Clayton drew in a deep breath then glanced to the side. “He’s the one who called me Ian. He’s the one who found you and brought you here.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Mickey.”

 

His eyes went wide at his father's words. “M..mickey? He brought me...he called you?”

 

“Yes.” His father stood up and walked over to the door. “He called me knowing full well I could have his job and send him to prison. His is your teacher Ian. Twice your age. I could destroy everything he’s worked for but he called me anyway” He turned back to him. “Do you understand that Ian? Their are people who care about you enough to sacrifice themselves to make sure you are taken care of.” He averted his eyes at his father's words then felt arms around him. “We love you.”

 

“I..I love you too” he sniffled feeling a mix of emotions playing in his heart. 

 

His father pulled back and cleared his throat. “I’m gonna let them know you’re awake.”

 

“O..ok.”

 

In seconds, Lip, Fiona and Mickey were walking through the door. He watched as Mickey took a seat and let his family swarm his bed. He smiled and nodded as they teased him trying to hide their fear but he saw through them. After promising to return with food and the kids they left the room leaving him alone with Mickey. 

 

He’d wanted to see him since he woke up but now that they were alone he felt weak, small, worthless. Mickey glanced to the floor and rubbed his nose before walking over to him.

“You scared me kid. Almost went all Romeo & Juliet on your ass.”

 

He breathed in a staggered breath then slowly brought his eyes up to meet with Mickey’s storm clouds. “W..what?”

 

“You heard me Gallagher. You were right, I’m kinda obsessed with you. I’d follow you anywhere.”

 

“You mean..”

 

“This life or the next.” Mickey sat down in the chair by his bed and leaned back offering a small smile before meeting his gaze “Thanks for not makin me do that. I don’t look as cute in a hospital gown as you do. You look really fuckin cute.”

 

“Don’t lie..”

 

Mickey rubbed at his nose and licked his lips before sitting up and leaning his arms on the rails of the bed. “We gotta talk Sweetheart.”

 

He turned to look at the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to see the pain in Mickey’s eyes. “Why?”

 

“Because I can’t do this with you, I can’t keep wonderin if you’re ok Ian.” 

 

He blinked away hot tears and felt a hand grab his chin then his head was being turned. “Look at me Ian. I’m barely holdin it together here. You almost fuckin...if I hadn’t shown up..do you get that?” Mickey let go and fell back in the chair pressing his palms into his eyes. “I almost didn’t Ian. After how things have been you and the drugs and me bein me. I almost ignored your fuckin phone call and..”

 

“Mick..”

 

“NO!” Mickey jumped up from the chair and walked in a circle rubbing at his nose and sniffling. He turned back to him and shook his head, his eyes puffy and red. “You don’t fuckin get it Ian. You coulda been raped, you coulda fuckin died out there and that would be on me and I can’t do that. It’s not fair.”

 

“It’s my fault Mickey I’m the one..”

 

“Do you wanna be with me?” Mickey walked over to the bed and sat down grabbing his hand. “No bullshit Ian. You and me. No fuckin excuses, just us together.”

 

It felt like there were marbles in his mouth again, like he forgot how to speak as he stared into the sincere disparity of Mickey’s face. He could see the sadness behind his eyes and the lack of sleep from the dark circles. He was a mess...over him. Why?

“Why would you want to be with me now? You said it yourself I’m not worth the trouble, I never am.”

 

“You are Ian.” Mickey caressed his cheek. “You’re worth everything. You’re priceless. You’re smart, funny, caring you’re the whole package.”

 

He turned his face to stare at the wall, the room felt like it was closing in on him under Mickey’s heavy stare. “I’m not Mickey” he spoke softly as tears slid over his lips. “I’m a druggie and a whore and I just cause problems. All I’ve done is hurt you.”

 

“No” Mickey said firmly. “You made me fall in love with you. Let’s focus on that.”

 

“But..”

 

“No. I don’t wanna fuckin hear it Ian.” Mickey smoothed his thumb over his hand. “We all got demons Sweetheart trust me. I wanna help you get better.” Mickey reached up and brushed the hair from his face before turning his head again. “Let me take care of you Ian. I want to, I really fuckin do but it has to be for real.” He laughed “I’m more than just a sugar daddy you know. I know how appealing my teacher’s salary is and all but I got more to offer..”

 

He felt his face split into a wide smile “You’re a dork.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

He turned on his side to face Mickey “What happens now?”

 

Mickey licked his lips and squeezed his hand as he stared at him, eyes filled with love and concern he still felt he didn’t deserve. “We’ll get you cleared to leave then I’m thinkin we start with rehab..”

 

He pulled his hand free and folded his arms across his chest, “rehab? REHAB Mick are you fuck..”

 

“Yea Ian.” Mickey stood up from the chair “I’m fuckin serious and so is your Dad.”

 

Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What? You guys best friends now? You two bond over a mutual chore? Jesus you gonna take turns babysitting me?”

 

“Ian..”

 

“This is fucking stupid. I can’t believe you guys want..”

 

“Ian!”

 

“What?” He snapped turning to look at Mickey. “What Mick?”

 

“I love you..”

 

“I know you told me that I..”

 

Mickey grabbed his face, not so gently this time. “Listen up Sweetheart. I’m fuckin crazy about you. You fuck with my head, told you I’d follow you anywhere and that aint a lie. I love you. I want to be with you, take care of you. I want to spend my fuckin life with you, every fuckin second you brat but I’m not gonna fuckin do this again. I’ll watch from afar but this” he gestured between the two of them “I can’t.” Mickey let go of his face and backed away from the bed throwing his hands up. “You gotta choose what you fuckin want Ian. You wanna keep doin this shit, feelin sorry for yourself and puttin that crap in your body till theres nothin fuckin left or…” The older man laughed licking his lips then averted his eyes staying silent.

 

“Or what Mickey?”

 

Mickey looked up at him and shrugged his shoulder “Or you wanna fuckin be with damnit?” His voice was soft and broken. 

 

He didn’t know how to answer the question. Mickey’s love was palatable, he wore his emotions on his sleeve. Anyone who walked into the room at this moment would be able to see the older man was madly in love with him. That knowledge scared him. He didn’t want Mickey to love him, he didn’t want to love Mickey. He didn’t want to be the reason for the look of defeat on Mickey’s face as he stood their studying him. 

 

“I..I can’t Ian. I’m sorry” Mickey’s grabbed his jacket from the chair. “Take care of yourself. I..i can’t be here.” 

 

His teacher headed for the door and for the first time the thought of Mickey leaving him was more terrifying than his love. “Mickey wait.” Mickey paused and turned around. “I’ll do it..I’ll go.” Blue eyes softened and Mickey took in a deep breath as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. The look of relief on Mickey’s face warmed his heart and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“C..come on.” He pat the space in the bed next to him. “I’m tired.” 

 

Mickey tossed his jacket on the chair then walked over to his bed. He started to fidget with the rail until suddenly he was able to pull it down. He climbed in next to him and wordlessly pulled him against his chest so he could hear the pitter patter of his heartbeat.

 

“So this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”

 

Mickey laughed as he combed his fingers through his hair “Bet your freckled ass it does. Know what else it means?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m never lettin you go. I’m gonna find those bastards who did this and I’m gonna fuckin kill em, and after this is all over ,you and me Sweetheart, we’re gonna go out on a real date as boyfriends. I’m gonna take you to a movie and buy you a nice dinner and when were done.” Mickey pressed his lips gently against his forehead. “When we’re done, you’re ass is comin home with me where you belong.”

 

He looked up meeting Mickey’s eyes and holding his gaze. His heart was speeding in his chest and his mouth was dry. The world around them seemed to freeze blocking out the monitor, the bustle of the hospital and the muffled voices outside the door, leaving just the sound of their breath and Mickey’s heartbeat. 

 

So this is love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is an epilogue coming. We will find out the fate of Walter and Grant as well as get a glimpse at Ian and Mickey's future. Thank you for reading. Love you guys!!


	18. 16-20 (If You Live That Long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery and Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short follow up chapter, the epilogue is separate.

 

Mickey waited with his brother as they sat across the street from Grant's house. Ian had told him about Grant little fetish chest and the photos. He was sure if he looked hard enough he could find what he was looking for. A kink was one thing but the man conspired to drug and rape a 16 yr old, the way they spoke about it was like making dinner plans. People like that kept shit around. They were sick fucks who liked to think back on their conquests. Ian found pictures but he was going to turn that place upside down until he found something that would put the men away. Pictures don’t show lack of consent. After Ian told him about his date, what he remembered, he was almost certain the boys in those photos were in similar situations. At least some of them.

 

Iggy tossed a cigarette out the window and tapped his fingers on the dash “Thought you said this guy was leavin?”

 

“He is. Just fuckin wait.” He rubbed at his nose eyeing the silver Mercedes “Ian’s little friend is meetin him at the club so we got at least two hours.”

 

“You still let him talk to that fuckin tweaker?”

 

Mickey scoffed “He’s his friend dick and he’s helpin me. Plus Ian’s tryin to get the guy to come to rehab so yea they talk.”

 

“Relax” Iggy held up his hands in defense  “just sayin be careful Ian’s still got some iss...ow fuck!”

 

Mickey raised a brow then punched his brother's shoulder again. “Shut your mouth all right. Stop tellin me shit I already fuckin know. It’s different this time.” He sat back and rubbed at his nose.  “Ian’s doin everythin he said he would fuckin do so give him a damn break. I see how you look at him man, it ain't cool. He’s fuckin family.”

 

Iggy laughed “What do you want from me, Mickey? The kid fucked you up. I aint fuckin him so it’s gonna take more than a few months for me to get over that shit. I’ll try and...hey hey” Iggy pushed his shoulder. “He’s leavin..”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

***

 

Ian was sitting on the couch watching TV with his boyfriend. Wow. Boyfriend..that was an adjustment. He leaned his head on Mickey’s shoulder as he shoved popcorn into his mouth. They were watching **_Interview with the Vampire_** , one of his favorite movies. He was appalled when his boyfriend, who he teased about being an old man said he had never seen it. It was a travesty and needed to be corrected.

 

Iggy past him a joint and he took a deep drag. He found himself smoking more and more weed now that he wasn’t partying. Rehab sucked. It was one of the hardest things he had to do. He didn’t realize how much of a problem he had until a day went by without Molly or meth and then two leading to withdrawal. He thought he would die at several times he almost welcomed it. The shakes, throwing up, the overall feeling like his body was being ripped apart and all he could do was wait it out and try to stay sane. He had to think about his family and how he got there in the first place. He had people who counted on him to get better, people who supported him. He had his dad, which was still hard to adjust to. Then there was Mickey.

 

Mickey was there to see him everyday from 630pm - 8 pm. He would bring him books, or they would watch a movie in the visitor room if the staff was ok with it. Most of the time they were. Most of the time they just sat there and Mickey talked about his day and how things were doing at school. He’d bring him his homework and between his dad and Mickey, he managed not to fall behind. He was only gone for 2 weeks. After that, he felt it would be better to be around his family, not clinic staff so he went back to his house. After a lengthy discussion with his sister, he moved in with Mickey. At first, his father and Fiona were against it. He was 16 but his birthday was 2 months away. The deciding factor was Mickey. He told them he needed to have a low-stress environment and as long as Frank was doing his stupid shit it was dangerous for him to live there. So now here he was, happily snuggled on the couch in Mickey’s living room feeling like he was floating on air from a natural high..love.

 

When the movie ended he flipped through channels looking for something else to watch when he saw.

 

“Holy shit” he jumped up and turned up the volume. “That..That’s Grant!”

 

There on the channel 9 news was none other than the creep of the week

 

“ _Ceo & Owner of  Denali Pharmaceuticals Grant Andrews was indicted this morning. The 54yr old businessman is being charged with multiple counts of Child Exploitation and distribution of child pornography. Andrews was not alone in this charge. Local Chef and Restaurateur Walter Whalen is also being brought in on charges of statutory rape, child exploitation, and both men are facing up to 4 counts of drug-facilitated sexual assault of a minor. The Chicago Chief of Police had this to say…” _

 

_“We received an anonymous tip that led to arrests of these two individuals. A packaged arrived at the police station last night containing very incriminating information. After investigation, we were able to track down several victims willing to collaborate the story and open a formal investigation leading to the currents charges. Hopefully, by putting these two individuals into police custody the streets of Chicago will feel a little bit safer.”_

 

_“There you have it. Just goes to show you never know what goes on behind closed doors. This is Jessica Adams channel 9 news. Stay tuned….”_

 

He turned to his boyfriend who was smiling as he blew smoke through his nose. “This was you wasn’t it?”

 

“Shit don’t give him all the credit, I wanted those creepy fucks gone just as much as he did.” Iggy stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. “You lucked out Gallagher. Mickey here was about go all Rambo on their asses but I told him conjugal visits suck, so we decided to be vigilantes instead.”

 

He snatched the cigarette from Mickey’s mouth putting it out and grabbed his face “Hey, is that true MIck? You really do all that? You send the police...How did you even..”

 

“Easy Sweetheart” Mickey reached out and pulled him down so he was laying on top of him and stroked his hair causing the tension to leave his body. “Your little friend lured the perv out so Iggy and I snuck in and tore the place apart till we found what we were lookin for.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Videos.”

 

He sat up and stared into Mickey’s eyes. “Y..You found videos? Like of boys..”

 

Mickey nodded and pulled him back down. “Yup. Whole little stash. Fucker even labeled the shit so we just took a few and mailed them to the police.” Mickey laughed. “Wasn’t expecting to get the Walter prick too, we had somethin else planned for him but not surprised those two fucks worked together.” Mickey shivered. “You know what they do to kiddie fuckers in prison, don’t see them gettin out anytime soon.”

 

He furrowed his brow at Mickey’s words. As much as he teased his boyfriend about his age, seeing those men arrested just struck a chord. “They can’t do that to you can they?”

 

Mickey scoffed and let out a small laugh “What?”

 

“You know” he let out a deep sigh nuzzling into Mickey’s chest. “Take you away from me..cause you’re older. Way older.”

 

“Way older? I’m not the fuckin crypt keeper.” Mickey laughed and smoothed his hand down his back. “You don’t gotta worry about that shit Sweetheart. No one can say shit.” Mickey grabbed his chin lifting it to look at his eyes. “What you and I have is real. Fuck what people think.”

 

“What if someone says something. What if they see us kiss and call the cops on you?” He looked at the Tv. “I don’t wanna see you in orange Mick.”

 

“Nah, orange ain't my color, I’m to white for that shit. Don’t matter. The people who matter are your sister and your dad. They like me so ain't shit people can do. Unless they see us fuckin, shits legal.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

He kissed mickey lips softly running his finger down his cheek and under his jaw “Promise?”

 

“I promise. I love you and ain't nothin anyone can say or do that’s gonna take you from me.”

 


	19. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year later. Ian is 18 and has graduated. He andMickey begin the journey of starting a new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly, Madly, Deeply is one of my favorite songs and it makes me think of Gallavich, especially in this story

 

 

**Epilougue**

 

Iggy walked down the stairs with his suitcase and leaned against the car door. “ So you’re really doin this?”

Mickey grabbed his bag from his brother tossing it in the back and shut the trunk on the station wagon. “Yea man.” He smiled and glanced over at Ian who was talkin and smokin with his brother. “Not a doubt in my mind. Told you I already found a College and before you ask, no it’s not his.”

Iggy pulled his smokes from his pocket and lit one up. He took a drag then passed it to him “You think he’s ready for this?”

“We’re in it together.”

“Just be careful.”

Mickey scoffed blowing a cloud of smoke from his nose and leaned against the car next to his older brother. “Why? I love him.”

“I know that but your twice his age Mickey, you don’t think that’s gonna be a problem down the road, once the novelty wears off?”

It's been a year Iggs, novelties long gone. Why you bustin my balls man? You know how I fuckin feel bout this. If he was a girl would we be haven this talk?

Iggy laughed. “No cause you’re fuckin gay dude so we’d be havin a different one.”

He rolled his eyes and passed the dying cigarette back to his brother. “I'm just sayin man, plenty of fuckin young girls hook up with older guys for money and shit, then the guy bites it and they’re takin care of.”

“That’s dark but yea ok. What's your point?”

“Point is, I love Ian and he’s not with me for anythin else.” He opened the passenger seat and shoved in a few smaller bags. “When the time comes I’m gonna put a ring on his freckled finger and make sure that he and his family are taken care of, so stop worryin about us, about me. I’m a grown man. We’re gonna be fine.”

“Hurry up. You guys are  gonna miss flight” Lip walked around the car and patted him on the back “You ready?”

He looked at the stone-faced expression on his brothers face. “Come on Iggs don..”

“I’m gonna miss you dude” Ian came up and wrapped his long arms around his older brother. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble” the redhead joked. 

Iggy rolled his eyes and a smile crossed his face “Fuck. I’ma miss you too asshole” he gestured towards him so he walked over to the two and joined in the hug.

“Yea...we’re gonna be late. Can we wrap up the love fest, tryin to keep down my breakfast.”

“Fuck off Gallagher” Iggy chastised. 

They pulled apart and he walked to the car getting in the passenger's side and shutting the door. 

“Hey assface, where’s my hug?” Mandy ran down the stairs and reached into the window punching his shoulder.

“Bitch” he shouted but there was no venom in his words. Mandy leaned in and kissed his cheek “Try not to bore people to death with your lectures.”

“I’ll miss you too.” His little sister flipped him off then walked over to his brother. The two waved them goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway.

Ian leaned back in the seat folding his arms behind his head. “College Mick.” A dimpled grin spread across his face as he turned to look at him, his eyes bright and full of excitement. “UCLA.” 

He reached out and set his hand on his boyfriend's leg smoothing his thumb in a circle “Always knew you could do it.” 

“Mm” Ian hummed softly placing a hand over his, “I wouldn’t have been able too if someone didn’t whip me into shape.” He sucked his tongue between his teeth, “literally, a good smack on the ass was a great reminder to do my homework.”

He leaned over and pulled Ian close pressing their lips together as he lifted his hand to caress his arm. “Bet your sweet ass it was. You were such a good stu..” 

“Ahem” Lip cleared his throat loudly and adjusted the mirror meeting his eyes  “can you not talk about freaky sex shit in my car, don’t want the last time I see my little brother to be with your tongue down his throat, thank you.”

“Whatever” Ian sat up and looked out the window. “ I'm just excited. I don’t know what I want to do yet but I’ve been thinking maybe Law.”

Mickey nodded his head staring at his boyfriend with an adoring gaze, preserving the look of pride on his face in his memory. “You’d look hella sexy in a suit Gallagher.”

“Right? Not to mention I’m pretty versed in politics. I aced political science.”

He pulled his pack from his jacket pocket and lit up a cigarette before rolling down the window. “That’s what you want Sweetheart fuckin go for it, this is your life.”

Ian leaned his head on his shoulder plucking the smoke from his fingers and taking a drag. “How’d you know you wanted to teach Mick?”

He drew in a deep breath, his finger playing with the sleeve of Ian’s hoodie. “History fascinates me and I feel it's underappreciated, teachin lets me share that passion while re tellin stories from around the world, shit that got us to where we are today you know. Now I’m gonna be teachin people who share that passion. It's a good feelin, I want you to feel that way.” He looked over at his boyfriend commandeering his cigarette back and taking a long drag. “You know what they say, Sweetheart,  you like what you do, you never work a day in your life.”

Ian shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose “God you’re old.”

“Shut the fuck up with that shit.” He laughed and leaned his head on Ian’s.”

“He’s right professor” Lip chimed. “Shit that’s even worse. How are you to together again?” Ian kicked his brother's chair.

“I’m fucking with you.” Lip turned off the car and held up his hands. “Were here get out of my car dicks.”

They both stepped out. Ian grabbed their carry-ons and he grabbed the backs to be checked, stacking them neatly atop one another. He shut the trunk and started to follow his boyfriend over to their airline check-in.

“Hey, Mickey!” 

He turned to see Lip leaning on his door staring at him. He walked over, still keeping Ian in his sights. “What man, we gotta boogie.”

“Take care of him will ya.”

He laughed and nodded his head “Don’t worry kid. I got it covered.”

****

4 hours and 25 minutes later and they were leaving LAX and waiting for an Uber. This was it. This was the dream. He looked over at his grumpy boyfriend. There was a baby on the plane and Mickey had the pleasure of sitting two seats down. Unlike his boyfriend, he came prepared with headphones. He’d offered to share but Mickey just closed his eyes and fell asleep. Looking at the man now he could see it was a rouse.

The car dropped them off in front of a giant gated community. He looked over at his boyfriend whose eyes were glued to his phone. “What are you doing Mick? Been staring at your phone since we got off the plane..”

Mickey licked his lips then looked up at him. “Just checkin with Julia that we’re in the right fuckin place.” 

“Are we?”

Mickey walked up to the gate and looked back down at his phone. “I only saw a tour of the inside so I don’t fuckin know Sweetheart. I’ma call her.” 

Mickey walked down the sidewalk leaving him standing there. When Mickey told him he bought a condo in LA, he was shocked. He knew they were moving there together but he figured they would just rent some small apartment then after a few years and some money saved they would find a house or something. His boyfriend laughed and reminded him that he was 33 and had a savings account. Mickey said if he was going to move across the country he wasn’t going to live in some shitty apartment. That’s how they found Julia. She was a real estate agent that Clayton set them up with and after about 3 months Mickey had bought a condo in Downtown L.A as well as a used car.

“This is the place.” Mickey walked around him and over to the little keypad on the gate. “She told me to use the pin and that the key’s would be under the mat and the garage key in the Condo.” Mickey pushed a four-digit code into the pad and the gates opened. He watched as a wide grin filled his boyfriends face. Mickey turned to him and grabbed his shoulder gently. “Come on, let’s see what the fuck we got goin on.”

The bags weren’t that heavy. Most of their stuff was being brought in a few weeks when Iggy came out to visit. He and Lip were renting a U-Haul trailer. For now, they had the necessities and would just fill in the gaps as they went. He followed Mickey down the manicured sidewalk enjoying the crisp smell of the ocean and the shade from the tall palm trees. He still couldn’t believe this was his life. He watched with a swelling heart as his boyfriend spoke and pointed at the pool area then the gazebo. They walked past what looked like an office and a gym but he didn’t care about any of that. He cared about the look on Mickey’s face as he walked through his new life. He’d seen what he thought was happiness in Mickey’s eyes but right now the man was glowing. He couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be then standing there leaning against a palm tree as his boyfriend walked around smiling.

“Ian?”

“Hm?” He raised a brow at Mickey and smiled. “What’s up?”

“You ok? You blanked out on me. You hear what I said?”

He could hear the concern in Mickey’s voice, and the change in his demeanor was like night and day. “Yea Mick. I was just thinking about how lucky we are. How happy I am I found you.”

Mickey licked his lips and smiled his cheeks turning a light shade of crimson. “You’re my pandora kid. All that bullshit we went through is over and now all that’s left is a new beginning. We were meant to find each other.”

Ian laughed “Ok professor. Save the Urban legends for your lectures.”

Mickey rolled his eyes “Come on really? Pandora’s box? It ain't an Urban legend Ian, it's Greek Mythology”

“Ohhh…same thing right?” Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed his shoulders. He flipped him around and followed behind as they walked back around to the front of the complex. “So which one is it?”

Mickey looked at his phone and pointed to a door on the corner right next to several trees. They opened the door and walked down the hallway to an elevator. They got off on the 4th floor and walked down another hallway that had 4 doors. He followed Mickey to the end of the hall where he crouched down and flipped over the floor mat grabbing a key. “C’mere.” He walked over to his boyfriend who set the key in his hand. “You do the honors.” 

He grinned, giddy with excitement. This moment made everything real. Even walking around it hadn't truly sunk in. It was still surreal but this...He stuck the key in the door then turned the handle pushing it open and stepping inside. 

“Jesus. What the hell Mick..” He felt the bag slide off his shoulder and fall to the ground as he stared wide-eyed at his new home. 

Mickey walked up behind him and grabbed his waist “What? Told you I had money saved up. What the fuck else am I gonna do with it?” His boyfriend walked over to the french window and opened it walking onto the patio. “Fuck...You can see everythin from here” he shouted before lighting up a cigarette.

He shut the front door then stared in amazement not knowing where to start. The Living room had a fireplace and the kitchen. Fuck the kitchen was huge. It was filled with chrome and stainless steel, so shiny he could see his reflection. He wandered down the hall and opened a door that turned out to be the bathroom. There was a long marble countertop with an equally long oak framed mirror above it. The tub has steps and was big enough to be considered a jacuzzi with glass doors, he felt like he was in a freaking spa. This was too much. Mickey was insane. He shut off the light and walked across the hall opening another door. He was greeted with another large window but this one was sliding and took up almost the entire wall. There was a walkin closet the size of his old room and attached was...another bathroom? He leaned against the wall surveying the room. There was no use fighting it. Mickey had bought and paid for this condo. This was their home. He smiled wide like the Cheshire cat as he pictured where the bed would go, if they would get a different one. What color the bedroom set would be, where his posters would go..There was a knock on the door causing him to jump.

“Whoa there Sweetheart.” Mickey walked in and shut the door. “So whatcha think? You like it?”

He turned to his boyfriend and shoved him against the wall before hungrily smashing their lips together. One hand fisted Mickey’s black hair and the other ran down his side. He pulled away and stared into ocean blue eyes, filled with love and lust. “It’s perfect.”

“Mm,” Mickey hummed as he pulled him closer “like you.”

“Shut up.”

“Nope. You’re stuck hearin that sappy shit now. Best get used to it.”

He cupped Mickey’s face and didn’t have to think. He’d been holding back for fear that this was a fluke, Mickey would realize he could do better or he would realize he couldn’t be what everyone wanted him to be but that day never came and now those thoughts were a distant memory. “Mick,” he said softly running his thumb over pink lips.

“Hmm, what is it?”

His eyes traced Mickey’s face taking in every small feature “I love you.” Mickey’s eyes went wide and he could feel the speeding of his heart as their bodies stayed pressed against each other. 

“I lov..”

“Shh” He captured  Mickey’s lips in a passionate kiss. “Just let me say it. Mickey Milkovich, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes this journey. It was long and hard and I enjoyed every minute. Thank you to Vee and Jessica for keeping me on track and helping me stay true to my vision despite the hate I'm still receiving lol. I hope you all enjoyed this story xoxo


End file.
